Marche ou crève
by Queenoflabs
Summary: Après un très grave accident, Arizona Robbins perd l'usage de ses jambes...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Après un très grave accident, Arizona Robbins perd l'usage de ses jambes...

Me voici donc de retour finalement très prématurément, mais écrire est vraiment devenu une habitude... Je m'y mets spontanément.

Donnez moi vos avis pour cette nouvelle storyline ! SVPPPP ^^

Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur « Vies croisées », sachez que je n'ai pas l'intention de la continuer. Je n'ai ni l'envie, ni l'inspiration. Je pense avoir fait le tour de ce que j'avais à dire. Cependant si vous avez des idées précises de ce que vous voudriez voir dans une éventuelle suite, je veux bien y réfléchir ^^ (Hors les « Callie va tomber enceinte » ou « Arizona va tomber enceinte »)

**General Point of view (POV)**

« Madame est-ce que vous m'entendez, répondez ! Serrez ma main si vous m'entendez ! »

L'homme criait, penché au dessus de la jeune femme. Elle venait de se faire percuter par un véhicule alors qu'elle marchait de nuit sur le bord de la route. Les pompiers arrivés sur place rapidement tentaient maintenant de faire l'état de ses blessures.

« Elle ne respire plus !... Son cœur est en arrêt, vite commencez un massage cardiaque ! »

...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Arizona POV**

Une intense douleur lancinante me sortit peu à peu de l'état de semi-conscience dans lequel j'étais plongée . Mon corps était complètement engourdi, je n'arrivais plus à bouger... Il y avait également quelques chose de plaqué sur mon visage. Prise de panique, je commençais à essayer de me débattre, mais étais prisonnière de ce corps qui ne m'obéissait pas.

Je tentais alors d'ouvrir mes yeux, mais mes paupières étaient comme celées. Essayant de controler ma respiration, j'entendis des bruits sourds...

« ….vous...Mademoiselle, calmez vous ! » Je pris alors une grande inspiration et ouvris les yeux. La lumière m'aveugla m'empêchant de distinguer les détails du lieu ou je me trouvais.

Une voix d'homme calme s'adressa à moi « Calmez vous... Je suis le docteur Hunt, vous avez eu un accident et être maintenant à l'hopital Seattle Grace où nos meilleurs médecins s'occuperont de vous. Vous souvenez vous de quelques chose ? »

Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois pour essayer de distinguer le plus de détails possible. Ma gorge me faisait mal et la douleurs qui traversait mon corps empirait à chaque seconde. Au bout de quelques minutes, ma vision était assez nette pour me permettre de découvrir que j'étais bien dans une chambre d'hopital, un masque à oxygène posé sur mon nez. Mais que m'était-il arrivé ? De nombreuses blouses blanches étaient situées au bout de mon lit, toutes semblant attendre quelques chose de ma part. C'est alors que je me remémorais la question du médecin... et uniquement la question . Je me raclais la gorge et grimaçais sous le coup de la peine.

« Nan, je ne me souviens de rien... Un accident ? Quelle genre d'accident, et comment se fait-il que je ne m'en souviens pas ? » La panique faisait encore une fois son chemin à travers mon esprit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal pour un choc celui que vous avez subit... Pouvez vous nous dire votre nom, prénom, … quelle année somme nous »

Sans aucun difficulté, les éléments me revinrent « Je suis Arizona Robbins, et nous somme le vendredi 23 mars 2012 »

Le médecin me regarda d'un air satisfait en gribouillant quelques notes sur un carnet. « Très bien, sachez juste que nous somme en réalité samedi... Vous êtes restées inconsciente presque 24H entre le choc et la chirurgie... »

C'est alors que je pris subitement conscience de mon corps. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivais qu'à bouger péniblement quelques doigts. En revanche impossible de bouger quoi que ce soit au niveau de mes jambes. Comprenant mon monologue intérieur, le docteur Hunt s'approcha une nouvelle fois de moi et appuya une de ses mains sur mon oreiller...

« Vous avez été heurtée de plein fouet par une voiture roulant à très grande vitesse alors que vous marchiez la nuit dernière. Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'être en vie au vu de la violence du choc. Cependant vous souffrez de très nombreuses fractures au niveau de vos jambes et d'une atteinte de la moelle épinière... Nous vous en dirons plus après le bilan neurologique. »

Prenant conscience de mon état, je tentai de me relever pour voir par moi même l'étendue des dommages. Une infirmière vint à mon aide « doucement... ne forcez pas ». Elle releva mon oreiller et redressa mon lit en position quasi assise. Elle jeta alors un œil vers le draps qui recouvrait mon corps en guise de permission.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, mademoiselle Robbins, vous devriez attendre les résultats des examens avant d'envisager le pire... »

« Je me fout de vos examen Dr Hunt, enlever moi ce drap » devant son inaction, je me mis à crier de désespoir « enlevez le ! enlevez le ! ... » Les machines reliées à mes constantes commencèrent à s'affoler et le masque à oxygène fut reposé sur mon visage.

Finalement, l'infirmière enlèva le bout de tissus révélant mon corps. Je me calmai immédiatement et prenais conscience de mon état. D'énormes bandages recouvraient mon abdomen, tandis que deux énormes plâtres allant de la cuisse aux orteils immobilisaient mes jambes.

Je senti les larmes me monter aux yeux... « Docteurs, est-ce que... est-ce que je remarcherai un jour ? » A cette question, il détourna les yeux vers mon dossier et se contenta d'une réponse bateau « Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment. Mais sachez que nous avons dans cet hopital le meilleur chirurgien orthopédiste du pays, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. Le docteur Torres devrait passer vous voir dans la journée... » Je hochais faiblement la tête, essayant une nouvelle dois de bouger le bas de mon corps sans succès... « La route va être difficile, mais nous allons faire tout ce que nous pouvons pour vous rendre votre vie d'avant... La police devrait également passer vous voir dans la journée pour prendre votre déposition. Y at-il quelqu'un que je peux contacter pour vous ? De la famille, un ami ? »

D'autres larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues, mais cette fois la douleur était différente...

« Nan, merci ça ira » Hunt me regarda d'un air compatissant avant de quitter la chambre. Je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois seule, face à ce qui risquait d'être la pire épreuve de ma vie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Callie POV**

Ces quelques jours de congés avaient pourtant bien commencé. Après avoir enchaîné garde sur garde, je n'arrivais même plus à mettre un pied devant l'autre. De plus ce soir était le grand soir. C'était celui où j'allais me réconcilier avec l'homme qui partage ma vie : George

Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que ma vie allait basculer avec le simple acte d'aller récupérer mes affaire dans le vestiaire de l'hôpital...

En entrant dans cette petite pièce, je fut surprise d'entendre des rires venant des douches. Le rire d'une femme semblait-il... ou peut-être du homme ? Ou des deux. Ceci était assez surprenant vu que l'hôpital était normalement désert à cette heure... Trop préoccupée par ce qui se passait dans ma tête pour y prêter attention, je commençais alors à me changer discrètement et à prendre la direction de la porte. Quand soudain une phrase éveilla mon attention...

« Promets moi que tu vas la quitter... » le ton joyeux des rires avaient semble-t-il laissé place à une conversation sérieuse...

« Je te le promets Izzie, je vais lui parler de nous, laisse moi juste... laisse moi du temps, je ne veux pas la blesser... » Un grognement étouffé se fit entendre En même temps, je sentait en moi le bruit assourdissant de mon cœur qui se brisait, je me demandais si ils pouvaient aussi l'entendre...

« Mais tout le monde le sait ! Il ne faudra que quelques jours ou quelques semaines avant qu'elle l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre... Tu dois lui dire maintenant... »

L'argument a certainement du continuer plusieurs minutes, mais les battements de mon cœur et ma respiration haletante m'empêchaient d'entendre. Je m'agrippais à la poignée de la porte, voulant disparaître le plus loin possible.

J'avais aimé cet homme et il m'avait trahit.. . C'est le visage en larme que je couru vers mon appartement. La porte à peine ouverte, la situation me frappa de plein fouet … toutes ces nuits qu'il avait passé à l'extérieur prétextant des urgences, tous ces appels...

De rage, je pris toutes ses affaire et les jetais par la fenêtre. Pas calmée pour autant, je m'effondrais en larme sur le sol, sous le poids de mes sanglots.

Ces deux jours de congés allaient être les plus longs de ma vie...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Arizona POV**

« Bonjour, Agent Perkins, je viens prendre votre déposition suite à l'accident dont vous avez été victime... » L'homme s'approcha prudemment de moi et m'inspecta de la tête au pied. Tentant de lui lancer un sourire encourageant qui se termina en grimace, je lui fit signe de continuer. En réalité mes souvenir m'étaient revenus assez rapidement après mon réveil...

« Bien, commençons, pouvez vous me dire sur quelle route vous vous trouviez au moment de l'accident » ? Fermant les yeux pour essayer de revivre la scène, des images me revinrent.

« J'étais sur la route N°56, en direction de... du Sud. J'ai été heurtée non loin d'un motel, je me souviens de l'enseigne clignotante. »

L'homme écrivit la totalité de ce que je lui disais avant de me poser ses autres questions... Pour ce qui était de la voiture, je ne pouvais donner aucun détail. Il faisait noir et ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête au moment des faits... Cependant une question me fit grincer des dents :

« Et que faisiez vous dehors au milieu de nul part à une heure si tardive ?... »

**Flash Back**

Il faisait très froid ce soir là quand je parti précipitamment de la maison où je me trouvais. Trop, c'était trop pour moi. La douleur dans mon cœur était telle, que je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je pris la route au hasard, voulant m'éloigner le plus possible. N'ayant aucune voiture à disposition, c'est en courant à en perdre haleine dans la nuit noire que je décidais de calmer mon esprit

Plus mes muscles étaient sollicités par l'effort, plus mon cerveau semblait mettre en place les pièces du puzzle. Je voulais hurler, crier... Finalement un bruit sourd se fit entendre au loin, puis des phares... et enfin je pu discerner un véhicule. Etant habillée tout en noir, je savais que j'étais presque invisible dans cette pénombre. Et si c'était la solution ? Au moment ou la voiture arriva vers moi, je me suis décalée brusquement... Mais de quel côté ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

**C'est reparti...**

**Merci pour toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews, qui m'ont mis en auteur ou histoire favorite !**

**Je pense à Audrey, qui me laisse des coms toujours très sympathiques :-)**

**Assez parlé ! Here is the next chapter...**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Callie POV**

Cela faisait maintenant des heures que Callie était assise sur le sol de leur appartement...de son appartement. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle même, le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle sentait le soleil matinal sur son visage, lui rappelant qu'elle était toujours vivante malgré l'abominable nuit qu'elle venait de passer.

C'est finalement un bruit singulier qui la sorti de sa torpeur. Son portable se mis à sonner...

N'ayant pas le cœur à répondre, elle se contenta de lever le regard vers l'objet avant de retourner à sa méditation forcée .

Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour elle, elle ne voulait parler à personne, et surtout pas à ses pseudos amis. L'homme avec qui elle devait passer le restant de sa vie, construire une famille... L'avait trompée. Il l'avait manipulé... pire, il était possible que certains de ses amis soient au courant et ne lui en ait pas parlé... La latina était totalement détruite, elle ne voulait plus faire confiance à personne. Plus jamais.

Son monologue intérieur fut encore une fois perturbée par la sonnerie de son portable. De rage, elle s'empara de l'objet, prête à l'exploser contre le mur mais apperçu sur l'écran un nom auquel elle ne s'attendait pas « chef Webber ».

Prenant une grande respiration pour tenter de se recomposer, elle décrocha :

« Allo? »

« Docteur Torres ? J'ai une cas d'extrême urgence pour vous. Vous êtes attendue dès que possible à l'hopital, Il s'agit d'une jeune femme... Je sais que vous étiez censée être en congés, mais je... »

« Jarrive tout de suite ! »

Callie clôtura la conversation en raccrochant. Le relief qu'elle avait ressenti aux paroles de Webber était indescriptible. Rien ne pouvait être plus distrayant pour elle que son travail. Si elle pouvait redonner une vie normale à un patient meurtri, elle n'hésiterait pas. Elle était peut-être incapable de se faire aimer sincèrement d'un homme, mais elle était la meilleure chirurgienne orthopédique du pays. Rien ne lui enlèverait jamais cette fierté.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Arizona POV**

Grace aux sédatifs, la blonde passa une nuit plutôt paisibles vu les circonstances, du moins en apparences. Ses rêves furent parasité par des images qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Son inconscient n'était cependant pas prêt de lui accorder ce répit.

L'infirmière arriva à 7H30 pour prendre ses constantes. Le petit déjeuner suivi peu de temps après, mais Arizona ne pouvait rien avaler. L'ombre qui planait au dessus de son état la rendait incapable de produire la moindre action constructive.

Après avoir tenté de raisonner son esprit, elle en était arriver à imaginer le pire. Elle s'était préparée à entendre LA phrase, celle qui changerait sa vie à jamais...

Finalement, elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Des gens parlait et elle cru reconnaître la voix du Docteur Sloane, venu lui rendre visite quelques minutes plus tôt.

Attendant patiemment que les personnes présentes derrière la porte se décident à rentrer, Arizona essaya de se préparer psychologiquement à ce qui allait se passer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa paraître une magnifique jeune femme bien loin des traits masculins du Dr Sloane.

Soudain la douleur disparu du corps de la blonde pour être remplacée par un autre sentiment... L'excitation peut-être ? L'appréhension...

La femme devant elle était splendide. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés, de magnifiques yeux bruns et une peau délicatement tannée. Cependant on pouvait lire sur son visage une fatigue apparente, une détresse même. Ses traits étaient tirés et la blonde se rendit alors compte que cette jeune femme pleurait...

Sa rêverie fut interrompue lorsque cette splendide créature s'écroula dans une vague de sanglots

**Callie POV**

Arrivée à l'hopital, Callie s'empressa de se changer pour retrouver la patiente dont lui avait parlé Webber. Elle pris une grande inspiration avant de rentrer à nouveau dans cette pièce exiguë, des souvenirs de la veilles remontant à la surface.

Elle se décida finalement et enfila sa blouse sans un regard pour les autres médecins.

« Hey Cal ça va ? » La voix rauque de Mark Sloane était reconnaissable parmi des milliers.

Ils étaient très amis, même si il avait tendance à la considérer plus comme un objet que comme un être humain.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter.

« Ola du calme, bah alors, qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

La brune regarda son ami et essaya d'articuler quelques mots, cependant rien ne sorti de sa bouche.

Elle senti quelques larmes couler et s'empressa de quitter la pièce.

« Callie ! Callie! » Mark couru après elle, mais sa silhouette avait déjà disparu dans un des nombreux recoins que comptait l'hôpital.

Ne voulant pas être humiliée une nouvelle fois, la latina se précipita dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille pour pleurer.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'une chambre en apparence vide et referma brusquement la porte derrière elle.

Là elle laissa toutes ses émotions resurgir et s'effondra une nouvelle fois en larmes sur le sol.

Une voix venant de l'autre bout de la chambre fit redoubler d'intensité ses pleurs : elle n'était pas seule, elle avait même réussi à échouer à trouver un endroit isolé. L'humiliation était totale, mais cette petite chose prenait une importance énorme dans son cœur. Elle n'arrivait à rien, toutes ses initiatives se soldaient par des échecs.

**Général POV :**

« Mademoiselle, Mademoiselle ! »

La blonde essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention de la brunette. Cependant ses mouvements limités et sa faiblesse physique ne lui permettaient pas de réagir.

Prise de panique à la vue de ce breakdown, elle essaya de se redresser sur ses deux bras pour avoir une meilleure visibilité de la situation avant de retomber lourdement... « Outch ! »

Ce cri soudain et perçant sorti Callie de sa torpeur. Elle se leva brusquement et essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main avant de se diriger rapidement vers le lit.

« Vous... Vous allez bien ? »

La blonde ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir, esquissant un sourire à celle qui semblait être un autre docteur. « Juste quelques douleurs »

« Vous êtes sure ? Vous sembliez avoir vraiment mal pourtant il y a quelques secondes... »

Totalement absorbée par son travail, Callie en oublia les minutes précédentes et s'empara du dossier médical de la patiente. Elle fronça les sourcils en prenant connaissance de son contenu : Arizona Robbins, 32 ans, arrivée hier soir suite à un accident grave... Opérée en urgence à la suite d'une hémorragie interne. Bilan neurologique à préciser. Consultation orthopédique en attente...

Levant les yeux du bloc de papier, la latina pris alors conscience de la personne devant elle. Une femme blonde aux magnifique yeux bleus, qui lui souriait chaudement malgré sa situation.

Elle se réprimanda intérieurement encore une fois, de s'être donnée en spectacle à une personne qui avait de bien pire choses à vivre qu'elle.

« Je suis le docteur Torres, chirurgien orthopédiste... »

« Enchanté docteur Torres...vous savez déjà tout de moi... » Elle hocha la tête en direction de son dossier.

« Alors je suppose que c'est vous qui allez me dire si je pourrais remarcher ? » Sa voix était calme et posée mais ses yeux criaient son appréhension. « Ou peut-être vaut-il mieux attendre que vous soyez remises... » Callie posa alors un regard noir sur la blonde

« Qu'entendez vous par là? »

Au ton accusateur employé, Arizona regretta immédiatement sa phrase, mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant. Cette femme était peut-être la plus belle qu'elle n'ai jamais vue, mais il était question de ses jambes. Et c'était bien plus important que n'importe qu'elle coup de cœur...

« Je voulais juste dire que vous n'aviez pas l'air...très bien quand vous êtes entrée dans ma chambre.. »

« Etes vous en train de m'accuser de mal faire mon travail ? Je suis la meilleur Mademoiselle, sachez que c'est pour vous une chance d'avoir à faire à un médecin comme moi. Si vous ne savez pas l'apprécier, je me ferai un plaisir de vous adresser à l'un de mes collègues »

Callie était énervée, mais la blonde n'était qu'un prétexte. Elle ne supportait pas qu'en plus des humiliations qu'elle avait subies ces derniers temps, sa qualité de médecin soit remise en cause...

Sentant qu'elle avait involontairement touchée une corde sensible, Arizona tenta de rattraper les choses « Je veux juste le meilleur médecin possible, comprenez moi, je suis arrivée hier soir et je ne sais... je ne sais rien de mon état... » C'était à son tour de se sentir vulnérable.

La brune la regarda longuement avant de se diriger vers la porte, elle hurla dans le couloir

« Kepner ! Emmène cette patiente en radiologie, et dépêche toi ! »

C'est sans un mot qu'elle quitta la pièce laissant une Arizona sonnée par ce qui venait de se passer.

Ce médecin lui était devenu subitement antipathique.

Xxxxxxxxxx

« Docteurs Torres, voici les clichés que vous vouliez... Ils sont incroyables et... »

La brune se retourna vers la jeune interne et lui arracha les radios des mains « Ce sera tout April » avant de la congédier.

Elle passa alors les prochaines minutes à examiner soigneusement les images. Chacune d'elles révélant un peut plus la gravité de la situation.

Il était clair que certaines personnes avaient des problèmes bien plus importants que les siens... Arizona Robbins par exemple. Cette jeune femme avait tout simplement eut les deux jambes arrachées... Seule la chair retenait l'ensemble en un seul morceau.

Même si sa première idée était une amputation, le challenge d'un tel cas réveilla en elle des instincts qu'elle croyait perdus à jamais. Callie Torres était prête à se battre pour prouver qu'elle était la meilleure. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle allait rendre ses jambes à cette jeunes femmes.

C'était sa mission. Ce projet serait sa vie à partir de ce jour.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps, Le Docteur Hunt entra dans la chambre de la blonde avec en main une copie des radios et de ses résultats d'examens...

« Mademoiselle Robbins, je viens de recevoir votre bilan neurologique, il est plutôt rassurant... »

« Et concernant mes jambes ? »

Le regard du médecin s'assombrit.. « Les clichés que je viens de recevoir sont beaucoup plus précis que ceux que nous avions pu étudier auparavant ... » Il lui lança un regard compatissant et tendit les radios vers les néons du plafond « Vous voyez là... ce sont vos os... »

La blonde resta choquée aux images qui défilaient devant elle, Hunt hocha la tête et continua « Le docteur Torres viendra vous voir dans quelques minutes pour s'entretenir avec vous »

Son bipper se fit entendre et il s'excusa avant de quitter la chambre.

Quelques longes minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. La brune se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce et contempla un instant le visage de la femme allongée. Elle était très belle, une beauté particulière, avec un charme enjôleur...

Cependant son regard était fixé vers le mur et elle ne bougea pas à cette intrusion.

« Melle Robbins ? Je viens de recevoir vos clichés... »

La blonde ne bougea pas... « Mademoiselle Robbins ? » Toujours aucune réponse

Ses instincts reprenant le dessus, Callie se rua sur elle présentant le pire. Elle posa sa main sur le coup de la jeune femme.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » Elle enleva violemment la main du médecin.

« Mais calmez vous ! Je viens vous parler de vos cliché... » La blonde la repoussa une nouvelle fois « Allez vous en, je ne veux voir personne, je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié... » Callie resta bêtement plantée devant le lit ne sachant pas comment réagir à cet accès de colère « Dégagez je vous dis ! Partez ! »

La latina considéra un moment ses options avant de s'exécuter.

Cette miss Robbins était décidément en train de devenir la patiente la plus désagréable qu'elle ait eu a traiter depuis très longtemps ! Pourtant elle allait devoir s'en accommoder, un cas comme celui là était exceptionnel pour le médecin quelle était...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En retournant vers son bureau, Callie croisa le Dr Hunt

« Hey Owen, t'as vu le cas que je viens d'avoir ? » L'homme la regarda curieusement, plutôt étonné de voir le sourire qui se formait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Mhhhh oui, ça a l'air de te faire plaisir... J'avoue que je ne te comprends pas. En quoi une amputation va... » Elle fronça les sourcils et lui coupa la parole « Une amputation? » « Je suis la meilleure, je vais lui reconstruire ses deux jambes » Toujours aussi confu devant une telle assurance, l'homme essaya d'en savoir plus «Mais tu es sure que... » « Je suis la meilleure, JE suis la meilleure... » Elle continua à répéter cette phrase tout en s'éloignant de son collègue qui la regardait toujours d'un air perplexe.

Oui Calliope Torres avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur... Elle avait devant elle un moyen de se rebattir une aura de rockstar. Elle ne la laisserait pas passer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après avoir ré-étudié les clichés de la blonde, la latina arriva à une conclusion simple. Elle ne voyait absolument pas comment reconstruire ces jambes. Pire, l'état de la jeune femme allait se dégrader d'une heure à l'autre dû aux divers dégats tissulaires et osseux. Elle devait dans un premier temps trouver un moyen de préserver ses jambes en attendant de trouver un moyen de les réparer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chambre 2038

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...

« Elle convulse, choquez-là... Chargez... CLEAR ! »

La pièce était en ébullition. La blonde avait tenté d'arracher ses bandages et plâtres, réprovoquant plusieurs graves hémorragies contenues jusque là. La jeune femme était maintenant en arrêt cardiaque suite à un fulgurant choc sceptique.

C'est dans cette ambiance qu'une certaine orthopédiste fit son apparition...

« Mais qu'est ce que ?... Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Une infirmière en état de choc lui répondit « Elle a arraché tous ses pansements peu après votre départ. Elle.. Elle est devenue comme folle, elle voulait partir et... »

Quand les mots atteignirent l'esprit de Callie, elle ressenti un soupçon de culpabilité... Si elle n'avait pas quitté la chambre, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Mais elle se rassurait en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait fait qu'executer la volonté de la patiente.

D'ailleurs, en y regardant de plus près, la brunette pris conscience une nouvelle fois de la gravité de son état. Le platre maintenant disloqué, on pouvait voir l'étendue des lésions. Le choc fut grand pour Callie qui malgré son expérience n'avait encore jamais été confrontée à ce genre de cas.

Elle fut prise d'un immense élan de sympathie pour cette magnifique jeune femme et resta quelques secondes, quelques minutes, scotchée par cette situation. Le personnel continuait à s'agiter autour de la blonde qui ne donnait toujours pas de signes d'amélioration.

Finalement, un « bip » salvateur se fit entendre et un soupir de soulagement général se fit entendre.

La blonde fut plongée dans un comas artificiel jusqu'à ce qu'une décision soit prise.

A partir de ce moment, Callie se remis en mode « médecin ». Elle devait voir les dégat que cette Melle Robbins avait en plus infligé à sa jambe. Si seulement elle l'avait laissé parlé au lieu de s'exciter toute seule dans sa chambre... La brunette savait que si les blessures étaient trop étendues, elle ne pourrait rien faire.

Elle avait besoin de l'avis d'un plasticien pour envisager une sérieuse greffe de peau, et le seul qu'elle connaissait c'était : Mark Sloane...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plus tard dans la journée, elle fut interrompue par deux policiers

« Bonjour docteur, nous sommes inspecteurs, chargés de compléter la déposition de Miss Robbins. Sauriez vous dans quelle chambre elle a été déplacée ? »

Callie acquiesça avant de leur répondre

« Son état s'est dégradé il y a quelques heures, nous allons la maintenir dans le comas pendant quelques jours... » Les deux hommes firent une moue ennuyée avant de continuer

« Avez vous parlé avec elle ? Je veux dire autrement qu'à travers votre jargon médical » Il avait exprimé cette phrase d'un air dédaigneux, ce qui n'échappa pas à la latina qui le cloua du regard.

« Hem nan, pour tout dire elle a refusé de m'écouter annoncer mon diagnostic concernant ses jambes... Il semble qu'après elle est essayé de... » Callie sortie de ses souvenirs à temps pour se rendre compte que cela ne regardait en rien ces policiers

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me posez cette question ? Il semble que ce soit elle qui se soit faite renversée par une voiture. A vous entendre on dirait qu'elle l'a fait exprès » Le docteur ricana a sa propre « blague » avant de s'interrompre en voyant les deux intrus se regarder d'un air pensif.

« Madame, hem Docteur, nous avons un témoins qui affirme que Mademoiselle Robbins se serait jetée sous les roues du véhicules... Nous devons confirmer le... »

Callie n'écoutait plus un mot de ce qui se disait. Et si cela était vrai ? Qu'est ce qui aurait bien pu la pousser à faire une chose pareil ?

En y réfléchissant bien, ce qui lui apparu clairement fut le manque de visites que recevait la blonde. Il était clair que personne n'était au courant de son accident. Au vu des nombreuses épreuves qui l'attendaient, il était sans doute temps d'entamer quelques recherches...Pour le bien de la patiente.

En attendant, la brunette avait plus urgent à régler. Elle devait aller au bloc dans quelques heures en compagnie de Sloane pour sauver ce qui restait des jambes de la jeune femme . Viendrait ensuite le temps d'imaginer la stratégie qui lui permettrait de la refaire marcher.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques heures plus tard, le Dr Torres sortie du bloc plutôt fière d'elle. Elle avait réussi à maintenir l'intégrité de la jambe. Raccordant vaisseaux et morceaux de chair à l'aide de Sloane. Ne manquait plus que l'idée qui ferait d'elle le chirurgien orthopédiste le plus reconnue.

Fatiguée par cette journée, elle en avait presque oublié ce qui l'avait tiré de ses congés ce matin.

Le poids qu'elle avait porté toute la nuit sur son cœur se reforma aussitôt. Elle se résigna pourtant à prendre la direction de son appartement.

En entrant, elle fut surprise de sentir une délicieuse odeur de cuisine. La vision qui l'attendait était pour le moins surprenante... George mettait tranquillement la table en chantonnant, comme si de rien était...

« Ah ma puce tu es là... » Il se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa brièvement sur la bouche. La brune resta immobile, choquée par la tournure que prenaient les choses.

« Alors comment s'est passée ta journée ? Dis au fait il est arrivé un truc bizarre ici... Devines ? » Il la regardait en souriant. N'obtenant aucune réaction de la part de la jeune femme il continua.

« Toutes mes affaires ont disparu ! Impossible de les retrouver... J'ai même du aller chez Izzie pour... »

La encore, pour la nième fois de la journée, l'attention de la latina fut captée par un simple mot « Izzie »... En une fraction de seconde, tout lui revint en mémoire. George lui continuait à raconter sa petite histoire en ponctuant ses phrases de « nan mais tu y crois ? ».

Finalement, il remarqua son silence. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Prenant une grande inspiration, la brunette pris une gorgée de vin et se lança. Elle regarda l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, qu'elle aimait même peut-être toujours droit dans les yeux

« Je sais que tu couches avec Izzie »

George resta choqué à cette annonce, ne sachant pas si il avait plus intérêt à avouer ou à contester...

« Callie écoute je... »

« Dégage ! Je veux que tu quitte mon appartement . Jai viré toutes tes putains d'affaires... Maintenant DEGAGES ! Tu t'es bien moqué de moi avec ta pute hein ? Ca vous a bien fait marrer de vous payer ma tête... »

« Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça ! »

« Tu me dégoutes George... Depuis quand... » Il essaya de retrouver la maitrise de la situation en vain... « Depuis combien de TEMPS ? » …... « 3 mois... »

La nouvelle tomba comme une massue sur la belle brune, pourtant elle essaya de contenir son émotion. Elle était en couple avec cet homme depuis 6 mois... Il l'avait trompé la moitié du temps et avait peut-être même eu l'intention de le faire dès les débuts...Ravalant sa rage, elle continua sur un autre sujet qui le tenait lui aussi à cœur : sa réputation.

« Qui était au courant ? » L'homme se tortilla maladroitement sur ses pieds « Personne, qui veux tu qui soit au courant ? »

Elle lui lança un sourire dédaigneux avant de lancer « Je vous ai entendu toi et Izzie dans le vestiaire hier soir... Il était pourtant clair que d'autres personnes étaient au courant. »

« C'est vrai, mais je leur avait dit de ne rien dire, c'était à moi de le faire... Callie, tu es une femme magnifique, gentille et... »

« DEGAGES ! Casse TOI, barre toi ! » La brune était maintenant en furie, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle s'empara de George par les épaules et le conduisit violemment vers l'entrée de leur appartement. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre un mot de plus ce soir. L'humiliation était totale.

Après quelques tentatives d'excuses au travers de la porte, le jeune homme s'en alla, laissant Callie effondrée une nouvelle fois.

Epuisée, elle entra dans sa chambre et s'allongea. Malheureusement, chaque centimètre carré de son appartement lui rappelait tout ce qu'elle venait de perdre. C'est d'un pas las et le visage tiré qu'elle pris ses clés et sorti de cet enfer.

Ses pas la guidèrent instinctivement vers l'hopital ...Elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à ses « amis » tant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus. Seul Mark lui était loyal en toutes circonstances, mais il était de garde ce soir là.

Essayant les chambres de garde une à une, elle s'effondra finalement sur son fauteuil, la tête sur son bureau.

Son visage heurta un dossier en carton...Elle l'enleva par réflexe et se retrouva nez à nez une nouvelle fois avec les radios de la blonde. La seule différence, était que là...elle avait une idée...

Elle se leva d'un bond et se rendit dans la chambre où la jeune femme dormait paisiblement. D'après ses constantes, elle pouvait se réveiller d'une heure à l'autre.

Callie approcha une chaise du lit et pris une des mains de la jeune femme dans la sienne et contempla la magnifique blonde.

« Que vous est-il arrivée … ? » Elle murmurait ces mots, soudain touchée par la vulnérabilité de la jeune femme inanimée dans ce grand lit.

Pourtant elle ne devait pas s'attacher. Le plus important, c 'était la réussite de l'intervention. Sa réputation en dépendait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Désolée pour le délai...:/ **

**Merci pour les reviews ! You Rock !**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arizona sentait son esprit sortir doucement de sa torpeur. Son corps était engourdi et ses paupières lourdes. Elle fini par ouvrir doucement les yeux, pour n'apercevoir que l'obscurité ambiante.

Elle essaya péniblement de se redresser pour observer son environnement, et dans ce mouvement, elle s'agrippa à l'objet qui reposait lourdement sur sa main. Sa gorge était en feu et le geste lui lança une décharge incroyablement douloureuse dans tout le corps. Reprenant conscience de la réalité, elle se laissa retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller.

C'est alors qu'une forme posée à côté de son lit sursauta. La blonde poussa un petit cri étouffé par le peu de salive qui lui restait. La forme se leva péniblement, fit une pause puis sorti de la pièce.

Lorsque la porte s 'ouvrit, la lumière extérieure laissa paraître une crinière de cheveux noirs qu'elle reconnu aussitot...Elle était donc revenue... ?

Toujours sous l'effet de l'anesthésie, Arizona referma les paupière et se rendormi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie sursauta suite à la pression exercée sur sa main. Elle repris alors rapidement ses esprits et se senti terriblement gênée par la situation. Elle s'était tout simplement endormie dans la chambre d'un patient, ou plutôt d'une patiente... Et pas n'importe quelle des patiente...

Sortant de son monologue intérieure, elle se leva, jeta un dernier regard pour s'assurer que la jeune femme allait bien, avant de quitter la pièce discrètement.

Même si elle pouvait jurer l'avoir entendue crier, la brunette priait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. La situation était embarrassante à souhait. Cette femme l'avait déjà vue pleurer, maintenant elle savait qu'en plus elle ne rentrait pas chez elle le soir, préférant aller tenir la main de patientes inconnues...

En réalité, Le Dr Torres était troublée par autre chose. Le fait qu'elle se soit tournée précisément vers cette chambre pour passer la nuit. Comme si une force irrépressible l'avait poussée vers cette jeune femme. La réalité de sa situation sentimentale lui rajouta un peu plus de poids sur le cœur... La journée allait être terriblement longue, il lui fallait une occupation.

Deux cafés plus tard, Callie alla s'asseoir à son bureau pour se replonger dans ses dossiers. Elle avait quelques opérations de prévues mais rien de très excitant. Comme la veille, elle tomba nez à nez avec le dossier d'Arizona Robbins. Il fallait qu'elle lui annonce enfin la nouvelle : elle allait lui reconstruire ses jambes.

Une nouvelle pareille aurait normalement du l'emballer au plus haut point, cependant elle se retrouvait perdue dans ses pensées, hésitant à rendre visite à sa patiente. Cette réaction en elle-même continuait de la faire s'interroger sur ce qui n'allait pas avec cette jeune femme.

Après une rapide visite de Sheperd, elle se décida à frapper à la porte de Melle Robbins. Son sourire le plus professionnel plaqué aux lèvres, les manches de sa blouses relevées, la démarche assurée... Elle entra.

« Bonjour, Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ? Des douleurs ? Quelques chose de particulier? »

Elle avait décidé d'attaquer directement en bombardant la blonde de questions. Elle avait peur de ne pas arriver à garder sa concentration. La blonde la regarda tout d'abord d'un air amusé sentant la nervosité du médecin, puis son visage se ferma.

« Je vais comme quelqu'un qui s'apprête à perdre ses deux jambes... » Son ton était détaché, elle regardait Callie droit dans les yeux sans sourciller. Cela eut pour effet immédiat d'oter toute l'assurance qu'elle avait réussi à se bâtir. Pourtant si elle voulait convaincre la blonde qu'elle pouvait sauver ses jambes, il fallait qu'elle même y croie... Elle pris donc une grande inspiration et commença un speech médical sur un ton blasé

« Mademoiselle Robbins, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis LE meilleure chirurgien orthopédiste du pays. Si vous êtes dans mon service aujourd'hui c'est parce que je peux et je … VAIS vous reconstruire vos jambes. En effet, je suis actuellement en train de mettre au point un protocole de culture _in-vitro _d'ostéoclastes, d'ostéoblastes et de chondrocytes. J'espère pouvoir recréer une matrice osseuse artificielle sur laquelle des injection de cellules souches pré-différenciées viendront se fixer. Il s'agira de vos propres cellules...

Cela prendra du temps et nécessitera de nombreuses injections à même l'os, mais je pense que cela sera plus efficace que n'importe qu'elle autre traitement par broches.

Une biopsie de tissus adipeux sera effectué dans la journée. Je travaillerait à partir de cette base mésenchymateuse pour recréer les cellules qui nous intéresse. Si vous avez des questions... » « Bip_Bip_Bip » Sauvée par le gong « Dans ce cas je vous laisse ».

Elle sorti sans un regard de peur de perdre sa résolution. Elle ne devait pas montrer ses émotions. Pourtant le regard de la blonde à l'annonce de la nouvelle lui rempli le cœur de bonheur. Elle avait envie de pleurer avec elle, de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle ne serait jamais seule dans cette épreuve...

Mais elle se rappela que son rôle devait rester neutre, ce cas pouvait faire sa carrière. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de ce qu'avaient dit les enquêteurs la veille. Sa curiosité prenait prenait peu à peu le pas sur l'intérêt médical. Elle devait pousser la blonde à contacter ses proches, il était sur qu'une magnifique jeune femme comme elle devait être bien entourée... « Magnifique jeune femme ? » Callie se réprimanda intérieurement à cette idée. Il s'agissait d'une patiente lambda.

Se ruant dans la chambre où elle avait été appelée, elle repris le cours de sa journée.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle entendit deux aides soignantes en grande discussion dans un couloir

« Elle a encore refusé son plateau, cela fait deux fois aujourd'hui... » « T'inquiète quand elle aura vraiment faim elle arrêtera de faire la difficile, elle est désagréable en plus... »

Le médecin s'approcha discrètement et se posta devant les deux femmes « et puis-je savoir de quel patient vous parlez ? » pas le moins du monde impressionnée par le regard intimidant de la brune, l'une des deux répondit « La blonde là... elle veut plus manger, elle a dit que jlui avais servi de la « bouffe pour chien » » Rigolant intérieurement à la véracité de ces derniers mots Callie s'éloigna.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arizona avait passé une journée abominable. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir et l'ennui la rendait folle. Elle zappait et rezappait sans réellement regarder le petit poste de télé fixé au mur. Au fil des heures, elle en était même rendue à se demander si elle n'avait pas rêvé l'apparition du Dr Torres, ou plutôt les deux apparitions...

C'est l'arrivée de l'interne chargé d'effectué la biopsie qui lui confirma la situation. Cependant la jeune femme était rongée de l'intérieur...par la douleur, une douleur insurmontable. Celle de la trahison. Elle se remémora encore et encore les événements qui l'avaient conduite à sortir ce soir là... à cet... accident.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte.

Grommelant un « entrez » à celle qu'elle supposait être une des aides soignantes, elles tourna son visage à l'opposé de la porte en signe d'accueil. C'est finalement une grande brune à la peau tannée qui entra dans la chambre et referma doucement la porte. N'entendant aucun bruit, Arizona se retourna et croisa immédiatement le regard timide de Callie. Elle ne portait plus sa blouse mais des vêtements civils. Un pantalon noir ajusté assorti à son T-shirt aux épaules échancrées . A ce moment Arizona réalisa pleinement la beauté qu'était Callie Torres. Ses cheveux ondulés retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, son visage bien que fatigué reflétait la personnalité qu'elle supposait être la sienne. Passionnée, sensible et... Une pointe de « rebelle-attitude ».

De son côté, la brune ne savait pas si elle avait bien fait de venir. Le regard perçant de la blonde la clouait sur place. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait directement lire dans son esprit. Sans sa blouse, sans ses airs de médecin, Callie se sentait nue, vulnérable. Elle détourna finalement le regard, imaginant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Cette femme avait décidément un effet particulier sur elle...

« Je vous ai apporté à manger... On m'a dit que vous aviez refusé vos repas alors... Je vous ai pris une salade et un beignet... Je... »

La brune n'en revenait pas de perdre ses mots, elle était donc condamnée à passer pour une imbécile à chaque fois qu'elle aurait à faire à cette patiente ?

Sentant l'inconfort du médecin et touchée par le geste, c'est la blonde qui fit le « pas » suivant.

« Restez... Restez manger avec moi, je ne supporte plus ce silence autour de moi... » Elle souriait doucement, étonnée d'entendre ces mots quitter sa bouche.

La brune acquiesça rapidement et inspira doucement pour reprendre le contrôle ses émotions. Elle pris une chaise et installa les différents éléments qu'elle avait apportés. Le repas se passa dans un silence gêné, chacune des deux femmes se lançant des regards par dessus leur fourchette.

Finalement, Arizona posa la question qui la perturbait depuis l'arrivée de la jolie brunette

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? » Callie leva les yeux d'un air interrogateur « Hu ? »

« Je veux dire, pourquoi vous faites ça ? Je suppose que vous n'apportez pas à manger à tous vos patient Docteur Torres... » Son ton avait changé, il était enjôleur. La latina se demanda même si elle ne tentait pas de lui faire du charme...Elle réfléchi avant de répondre, elle devait choisir ses mots avec soin.

« Comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu du dire que vous n'aviez pas mangé... N'oubliez pas que vous allez vivre des mois épuisants. Il faut reprendre des forces et c'est mon rôle de médecin de vous inciter à ale faire , vous êtes un cas spécial » Son ton était neutre, plus aucune trace de la timidité qui l'habitait en entrant dans la chambre.

La curiosité de la blonde fut piquée par cette dernière phrase « Que voulez vous dire par « Cas spécial? » » Elle avait levé un sourcil, défiant la brune d'aller plus loin. Celle ci ne se démonta pas, elle devait garder le dessus

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous allez bénéficier d'une technique particulièrement novatrice pour votre traitement. Je mûri ce projet depuis plusieurs années, attendant le cas optimal pour me lancer . Vos blessures dépassent tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, vous êtes un véritable challenge pour la science, ma réussite dépend de votre condition physique... Ma carrière est en jeu. »

Livrant son discours comme il venait, elle ne se rendit pas compte des effets de ses paroles.

Arizona baisa les yeux. Comment avait-elle pu croire que les motivations du médecin étaient autres que professionnelles... Après tout leur relation avait plutôt été froide et conflictuelle jusqu'à présent.

A part la nuit précédente... Reprenant une posture agressive, la blonde ne se laissa pas endormir par le discours du médecin

« Je sais que vous avez passé la nuit dans ma chambre. Je vous ai vu partir...Vous passez également la nuit avec toutes vos patientes ? »

Prise au dépourvu, piquée au vif, Callie essaya de se rattraper à ce qu'elle pouvait en lançant la première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien... » Ne se sentant pas convaincante, elle contre-attaqua immédiatement: « Pourquoi êtes vous ici mademoiselle Robbins, des policier m'ont indiqué que votre accident n'en était peut-être pas un .. »

Elle regretta immédiatement ses mots à la vue du regard haineux de la blonde. La trêve était finie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Je me suis plantée de chapitre... Jai voulu poster via mon tel mais apparement c'est pas le top!

L'erreur est je l'espère réparée...

Merci à toutes mes fidèles lectrices ! ^^

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Je sais que vous avez passé la nuit dans ma chambre. Je vous ai vu partir...Vous passez également la nuit avec toutes vos patientes ? »

Prise au dépourvu, piquée au vif, Callie essaya de se rattraper à ce qu'elle pouvait en lançant la première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien... » Ne se sentant pas convaincante, elle contre-attaqua immédiatement: « Pourquoi êtes vous ici mademoiselle Robbins, des policiers m'ont indiqué que votre accident n'en était peut-être pas un .. »

Elle regretta immédiatement ses mots à la vue du regard haineux de la blonde. La trêve était finie.

La remarque de la jeune femme troubla Arizona au plus haut point. Elle se sentait humiliée, rabaissée. Ensuite, vint la réalisation... Qu'avait-elle vraiment en tête cette nuit là...

Même si la réponse était évidente, se l'avouer lui était impossible.

Soudain, l'impuissance ressentie en ce moment précis, pris le pas sur tout autre pensée rationnelle. Elle voulait être seule, Elle ne voulais plus que son malheur soit exposé à la vue de tous. La blonde était une personne forte, fière, digne... Lui enlever ces dernières choses étaient pour elle une condamnation à mort. Elle lança donc sa haine sur la cause de cette remise en question: Le docteur Torres

« Comment osez vous faire une insinuation pareille? Pour qui est ce que vous vous prenez ? Sous prétexte que vous êtes médecin vous pensez que vous pouvez faire et dire ce que vous voulez ? Vous devez être bien mal dans votre vie pour vous intéresser à ce genre de rumeurs ridicules... » Son ton était agressif et froid. Elle regardait la latina droit dans les yeux.

Une pause de quelques secondes s'installa, la blonde attendait une réponse du chirurgien que ne vint pas. Sentant le regret s'installer sur le visage de la belle, elle décida d'employer les mêmes méthodes que celles utilisées quelques minutes plus tôt...

« Avec des sorties pareille « Dr Torres », je ne suis pas étonnée que votre petit ami vous ai trompée... » Cette dernière phrase fut prononcée lentement, distinctement...

Maintenant elles étaient à égalité. Le jeu pouvais commencer.

Callie avait regretté sa phrase immédiatement ... Elle s'en voulait aussitôt d'avoir réagit aussi stupidement. Cependant la réciproque fut aussi placée vicieusement, et elle se retrouva face à l'une de ses plus grande peur: l'abandon.

Et si c'était vrai... et si c'était vraiment elle la cause de l'infidélité de George. Et si elle n'était pas assez bien... Après tout aucune de ses relations n'a duré très longtemps, toujours à l'initiative des autres. A chaque fois on la laissait, on partait, on l'abandonnait.

L'effet boomerang lui revient lourdement, les larmes lui montèrent une nouvelle fois aux yeux. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas quitter cette pièce. Elle devait montrer à cette patiente que c'était faux. Elle en valait la peine, Callie Torres en vaut la peine...Malheureusement, toutes les émotions refoulées remontaient à la surface elle savait qu'elle était à quelques secondes d'un craquage complet.

« Excusez moi ...Je suis désolée je n'aurais pas du vous dire cela... » La blonde remarqua immédiatement les larmes qui se formaient dans les yeux de la latina. A son tour, elle regrettait ses propos. Elle pris alors conscience que même si la jeune femme était officiellement en position de force par rapport à elle, elle n'en restait pas moins aussi brisée...

Durant ses quelques jours dans le service d'orthopédie, elle avait déjà entendu toutes les dernières rumeurs concernant la latina. Son comportement changeant y trouva même des explications plus que crédible.

Prisonnière de son émotion, la brunette se précipita finalement vers la porte. Elle ne supportait plus de se donner en spectacle de la sorte. Elle avait l'impression de perdre sa dignité. Cette patiente l'avait vue pleurer plusieurs fois en quelques jours, une aberration pour la jeune femme.

Au dernier moment, une poigne ferme l'empêcha d'aller plus loin

« Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas... Ne partez pas, pas comme ça... » Arizona regardait maintenant Callie d'un œil concerné. Elle voyait la détresse dans ses gestes. Elle savait aussi qu'elle en était en partie la cause. Elle hésita quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi faire pour calmer le jeune médecin qui commençait à respirer difficilement, sous le coup d'une crise d'anxiété.

Elle lui fit finalement signe de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, l'attirant par le bras. N'ayant plus la force, ni l'orgueil de riposter, Callie se laissa faire.

Elle trouva étonnement un réconfort dans le geste de la blonde. Cet élan spontané la toucha en ce moment précis où elle doutait de pouvoir éveiller un quelconque sentiment sincère chez les autres. Ses ex l'avaient tous quitté ou trompé, ses amis parlaient dans son dos... Tous semblaient jouer une jeu avec elle. Mais cette jeune femme, elle , était différente.

Cette réalisation la fit sourire tout en pleurant. Elle se sentait affreusement ridicule, pourtant elle ne voulait pour rien au monde quitter cette pièce. Elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par le doux contact des pouces de la blonde sur ses joues. Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent et Callie se laissa guider gentiment vers le corps de la blonde.

Elle s'agrippa alors aux épaules de la jeune femme comme si sa vie en dépendait. Arizona essaya tant bien que mal de la réconforter en passant doucement sa main dans son dos. L'étreinte au départ hésitante et maladroite se transforma en véritable fusion. Aucune des deux femmes ne voulait lâcher prise. Elles avaient l'une et l'autre besoin de la présence de cet autre. Car cet autre justement leur était inconnu. Pas de jugement, pas de regards lourds de sens, tout n'était que sincérité et spontanéité.

C'est donc pour la deuxieme fois que Callie s'endormi aux cotés d'Arizona. Seulement la situation avait changé. La veille elle était venu pour veiller sur la blonde, aujourd'hui elle se rendait compte que c'est la blonde qui veillait sur elle.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, la blonde avait le sentiment que ces rapporte de forces seraient le mode de fonctionnement de leur duo. Médecin-patient...ou un peu plus, elle sentait qu'elles n'étaient pas indifférentes l'une à l'autre. A chaque fois que la brune était proche d'elle, ses émotions se décuplaient. En résultaient des crises de colère, des phrases cassantes... Ces réactions n'étaient pas habituel pour Arizona qui était une jeune femme posée et calme. Au final, elle se rendait compte que plus elle en savait sur cette jeune femme, plus elle voulait en savoir...

C'est finalement tard dans la soirée que Callie se décida à quitter cette chambre. Elle avait senti Arizona tomber dans un profond sommeil quelques heures auparavant, et elle n'avait pu s'empecher de rester à ses côtés, bercée par sa respiration régulière.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas passer la nuit dans ce lieu. Elle sorti donc doucement, après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers la femme qui avait occupé ses pensées depuis plusieurs jours... Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle se rendait compte qu'elle terminait toujours dans cette chambre...

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, la blonde fut réveillée par des bruits provenant du couloir. Elle grogna inconsciemment et tenta de se rendormir. Soudain, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle ouvrit le yeux et scruta la pièce... pas de traces de la mystérieuse latina. Pourtant, elle était sure qu'il s'était bien passé quelques chose. Les emballages de nourritures étaient toujours posé sur sa tablette, et des taches noires de mascara étaient présente sur son t-shirt.

Malgré tout, la blonde était un peu vexée de l'absence du jeune médecin. Encore une fois, elle était sur qu'elle n'assumerait pas ce qui s'était passé la veille...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La journée de Callie passa lentement. Elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, les propos de la blonde tournaient et retournaient dans son esprit.

Un coup frappé à la porte de son bureau attira son attention.

« Entrez... » le ton était las et ennuyé

Une jeune infirmière entra timidement, regardant au sol. Elle se tortillait d'un pied sur l'autre apparemment incapable de formuler ce pour quoi elle était venue.

« Hem... Dr... je pense que vous devriez venir... On a un problème avec l'une des patientes, des gens sont venues la voir et heu... hem... » Sa phrase fut interrompue par des éclats de voix.

Callie se leva rapidement prête à envoyer balader n'importe quel abruti hurlant dans un service hospitalier. Ses pas s'accélérèrent quand elle vit que ces voix venaient de la chambre de la blonde.. Au final la curiosité la poussa à ralentir. Cette jeune femme avait donc de la visite...

« Sors de ma chambre Johanne, dégage... »

Une jeune femme rousse au yeux verts se tenait au chevet d'Arizona. Elle était venue avec un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années.

« Arizona, je t'en pris, laisse nous t'aider ! » la jeune femme implorait la blonde, cependant celle ci continuait de lui hurler les pires horreurs dans un état de colère extrême.

Prenant finalement peur pour la santé de sa patiente, Callie décida d'agir.

« Mesdames, Monsieur... Calmez vous, S'il vous plait... je suis le Dr Torres, vous êtes dans mon service. Veuillez sortir de la chambre de miss Robbins. »

Devant le regard noir du médecin, les deux visiteurs s'exécutèrent « Je reviendrai Ari, Rob et moi on te laissera pas... »

Une fois la porte claquée, Arizona se laissa lourdement retomber sur son oreiller. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de réguler sa respiration.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » La brune la regardait suspicieusement, elle n'avait senti que sincérité dans la voix de cette jeune femme. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de la blonde.

« Vous savez Mademoiselle Robbins, votre convalescence va etre longue, avoir vos proches auprès de vous sera important pour... »

« Mes proches? » La blonde se mis à rire amèrement...« Mêlez vous de votre vie vous avec assez à faire... mais merci du conseil... »

Encore une fois elles étaient au milieu d 'un rapport de force. Usée, la latina tenta une dernière approche.

« Je suis sérieuse, vous devez laissez vos proches vous aider à affronter cette épreuve... Il n'y a pas de honte à ce qu'ils vous voient à l'hopital... Il y a des gens qui vous aiment... »

La blonde fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle déclaration

« Il y a des gens qui m'aiment ? Vous parlez de qui exactement « Dr Torres » ? De mon ex ou de son nouveau fiancé ? »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

**SoOo unhappy with this chapter !:-/**

**Hope the next 'll be better**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« Il y a des gens qui m'aiment ? Vous parlez de qui exactement « Dr Torres » ? De mon ex ou de son nouveau fiancé ? »

Callie mis quelques secondes à interpréter les propos de la jeune femme. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine : Arizona Robbins avait été en couple... avec une femme.

Elle contempla alors sa patiente, prenant pleinement conscience des conséquences possibles de cette révélation.

« Dr Torres !... » « Torres ! »

La voix agacée de la blonde la tira de sa rêverie. Elle remarqua alors l'air tourmenté qu'avait pris son visage et se remémora immédiatement la deuxième partie de sa phrase...

« Vous aviez autre chose à me dire ? Sinon je vous demanderai de quitter ma chambre ! Jai vu assez d'emmerdeurs pour la journée. Trouvez vous un autre passe_temps que celui de venir dans ma chambre !»

La brunette fronça les sourcils et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte sans un regard. Discuter était de toute façon impossible avec cette femme. Pourtant elle se retourna une dernière fois et fixa Arizona droit dans les yeux.

« Pas étonnant que vous n'ayez pas de visite... Votre façon de vous adresser aux gens est tout simplement détestable ! Avec un comportement pareil, préparez vous à vivre seule... Avec ou sans jambes... »

Le jeune médecin savait que ce coup-là était très bas, cependant la tentation était trop forte et cette patiente l'agaçait au plus haut point. Pourtant elle pouvait déceler la détresse de la jeune femme derrière ses murs d'austérité. Elle s'en voulait déjà de sa réaction.

Dans sa chambre, Arizona n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer ce qui venait de se passer. Premièrement la visite de son ex... Johanne. Elle avait aimé cette femme et elle l'avait trahie. Le plus dur avait été d'apprendre qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un homme... La blonde ne pouvait pas rivaliser. Elle en était arrivée à se remettre en question... Johanne l'avait elle un jour aimé ? L'avait-elle quitté car elle n'était pas capable de la satisfaire ?  
>Cet événement créa un immense complexe chez la jeune femme pourtant auparavant très sure d'elle.<p>

Voir ces deux individus avait réveillé en elle de nombreux souvenir enfouis. A cela s'ajoutaient les propos blessants de son médecin... Arizona Robbins était seule au monde, et même des inconnus l'avaient remarqué...

Vint ensuite ses jambes... La crainte de ne jamais remarcher était plus que jamais présente dans son esprit . Elle se sentait plus inutile que jamais.

La blonde sentait sa respiration s'accélérer, toutes ces idées noires se bousculaient dans son esprit. Seule, vulnérable, impuissante...Elle n'avait plus espoir. C'était la fin.

Xxxxxxxxx

Des aides soignante se ruèrent dans une des chambres du service d'orthopédie. La patiente convulsait dans son lit, visiblement secouée par une crise de spasmophilie.

« Mademoiselle est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Mademoiselle ! »

Après de nombreux essais infructueux pour calmer la jeune femme, rien n'y faisait. Le Docteur Torres fut alors bipée en urgence...

2min plus tard...

« Arizona ! Arizona ! Calmez vous... »

Callie était maintenant au niveau de la jeune femme, elle maintenait fermement ses membres immobiles pour lui éviter de se blesser. Au bout de quelques minutes, les tremblement s'espacèrent.

La brune fit alors signe à l'équipe médicale de quitter la chambre. Elle attendit que le dernier ait fermé la porte pour se consacrer à nouveau à la patiente étendue sur le lit.

Elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses esprits mais son état était stable. Callie s'assit alors sur le côté du lit et entraina doucement le buste de la jeune femme vers elle.

Elle la contempla quelques minutes, enleva une mèche de cheveux encombrant son visage avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

« Je suis désolée...Je suis désolée... » La brunette murmura cette phrase encore et encore, tout en serrant de plus en plus fort la blonde dans ses bras. Elle se sentait encore une fois coupable d'avoir laissé sa colère l'emporter. La magnifique créature qui gisait inerte dans ses bras était la chose la plus intriguant qu'elle ait jamais vu... Callie ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir happer par sa présence. La proximité de cette femme la troublait profondément et elle se sentait physiquement incapable de se séparer du corps de la blonde.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration d'Arizona s'accéléra, signe qu'elle revenait peu à peu à la réalité. A peine eut elle ouvert les yeux, qu'elle repoussa violemment la latina. Bien que surprise, celle ci ne desserra pas son étreinte. Il était hors de question qu'elle sorte encore une fois de cette chambre en laissant derrière elle cette jeune femme brisée.

« Mais lachez moi ! Partez ! Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! »

La blonde hurlait de colère, de rage, de tristesse. Ces cris eurent pour effet d'alerter le personnel du service qui accouru dans la chambre. Après un signe de tête du Dr Torres, ils s'éclipsèrent une nouvelle fois laissant les deux femmes face à elles mêmes.

A bout de force, la blonde cessa finalement de se débattre et attendit … Elle savait que dans son état elle était à la totale merci de la brune. Elle attendait le coup de grâce...

A sa grande surprise, il ne se passa rien. La latina n'avait pas bougé, elle la tenait toujours fermement contre elle, l'empêchant de s'extirper de son grip. Le corps d'Arizona était totalement crispé à ce contact. Elle ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cette position. La jeune femme était peu habituée à ce genre de contact physique de la part d'inconnus et elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

Sentant l'inconfort de la jeune femme, Callie décida de continuer son assaut psychologique. Elle serra la jeune femme encore un peu plus contre elle. La blonde avait maintenant le visage pressé contre le coup du médecin. Submergée par la situation, Arizona essaya encore une fois de se dégager...sans succès.

Ce qui la troublait le plus, c'était le silence de la brune. Elle sentait qu'une bataille psychologique était en cours mais elle n'avait plus les armes pour la gagner.

Se sentant prise au piège, elle commença à craquer. Son corps se contracta de colère encore une fois, mais ses gestes furent tellement brutaux qu'une violente douleur se fit sentir dans le bas de son corps. Ce rappel à l'ordre lourd de sens eut raison de ses dernières barrières.

La blonde s'effondra, d'énormes sanglots secouant son corps frêle. A ce moment précis la position de Callie pris tout son sens. Elle sentait que la blonde avait besoin de craquer, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à encaisser indéfiniment sans broncher ce qui se passait dans sa vie.

La brune berça alors doucement la blonde, attendant patiemment qu'elle se calme. De nombreuses minutes après que ses larmes se soient taries, Arizona murmura dans l'oreille du médecin d'une voix grave :

« Dis moi que je vais remarcher... » En prononçant ces mots, elle se mit à son tour à encercler la brunette de ses bras, ayant besoin de sentir encore plus cette présence au final réconfortante.

Callie frissonna au contact du souffle de la blonde dans son coup. Elle souri doucement à l'implication du tutoiement dans sa question. Aurait-elle enfin réussi à passer les barrières érigées autour du cœur de la jeune femme.

« L'opération de pose de la matrice est prête à être effectuée... Je pensais vous opérer d'ici la fin de la semaine. Ensuite il y aura une période de 3 semaines durant laquelle nous vous grefferons des cellules souches... »

Arizona se redressa doucement pour pouvoir regarder la brune en face. Celle ci la laissa faire et essuya les dernières traces de larmes présentes sur ses joues.

«Tout ce jargon médical ne m'en dit pas plus... Est ce que je vais remarcher ». Elle dévisageait maintenant intensément Callie, attendant une réponse claire et précise de sa part. Le jeune médecin sentit l'importance de sa prochaine déclaration. Ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps le regard de la blonde, elle baissa les yeux et pris une grande inspiration.

« Nous n'aurons une idée de l'efficacité de la thérapie cellulaire qu'environ 2 mois après la pose de la matrice... Je ferai tout mon possible pour y arriver, mais il y a des choses que malheureusement je ne maitrise pas. »

Arizona hocha doucement la tête, le regard dans le vide, l'angoisse s'emparait à nouveau de son esprit. Callie sentit ce changement d'humeur et l'obligea à croiser son regard en relevant doucement son menton avec sa main.

« Je vous promets que ça va bien se passer. Quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter. » Comme gouvernée encore une fois par une force mystérieuse, les lèvres de Callie vinrent se poser sur le front de la blonde. Les deux femmes ressentirent la singularité du moment mais aucune d'entre elle ne commenta. Elles se dévisagèrent une nouvelle fois... Tentant de comprendre ce que l'autre ressentait.

Ce fut finalement le biper du médecin qui les sorti de cette transe.

Le visage de la blonde se referma sur lui même lorsque la brune se leva, mais elle ne mis que quelques instants à recomposer sa façade. N'étant pas plus prête q'Arizona à mettre fin à ce moment, Callie se rassit et pris la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Elle sorti un stylo de sa poche et y nota son numéro de téléphone.

« Au cas où tu as besoin d'une consultation en urgence ».

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de sortir de la chambre plus légère qu'elle n'avait été ces derniers mois. Même si elle n'avait pas eut plus d'information sur Arizona Robbins, elle ne pouvait dénier cette connexion croissante entre elles. Callie voulait être la personne qui la referait marcher.

Mieux, elle voulait être celle qui lui redonnerait le goût de la vie...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Merci pour tous vos petits mots !... Continuez!^^**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Le reste de la semaine passa doucement pour Arizona. Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines qu'elle était au Seattle Grace et une journée entière qu'elle n'avait pas revu Callie Torres...En réalité, la blonde n'attendait qu'une chose : que l'heure de sa visite post-opératoire arrive pour revoir la brunette. L'opération prévue s'était bien déroulée. La pose de la matrice avait été un succès.. Elle devait maintenant attendre la cicatrisation de l'ouverture et la fusion de ce corps exogène avec ses propres cellules osseuses. Ensuite, viendraient les greffes de cellules souches, et enfin la rééducation.

Le Dr Torres était passée la voir hier juste après son réveil mais son état comateux ne lui avait pas permis de profiter pleinement de la présence de la jeune femme. Ce qui l'avait étonné, c'était que la latina était là quand elle s'était réveillée. La blonde aurait même jurée qu'elle avait attendu plusieurs heures à son chevet...

Malgré son état physique et la douleur lancinante qu'elle ressentait dans ses jambes, son cœur lui, était plus léger. Sans aucune raison apparente, cette femme arrivait à la rassurer... Elle était là, elle était toujours là...

C'est en fermant les yeux, essayant de laisser cette sensation de calme prendre le dessus, qu'Arizona pris conscience d'une chose : Cette brunette avait plus d'importance pour elle qu'elle ne voulait bien laisser paraître. Ce qu'elle interprétait au départ comme des visites distrayantes de la jeune médecin étaient devenues quasi vitales. Elle en voulait toujours plus.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Callie s'apprêtait a effectuer sa dernière visite de la journée. Elle avait fait en sorte de terminer par cette chambre : SA chambre.

Elle avait réalisé l'intervention la plus délicate sur les os de sa patiente avec succès. Elle savait que la route serait longue mais elle avait espoir. C'est donc le sourire au lèvre qu'elle tourna la poignée pour vérifier son travail. En réalité c'était seulement un prétexte pour passer voir Arizona Robbins...

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent immédiatement, visiblement autant soulagées l'une que l'autre de se retrouver. Callie avança doucement vers le lit, reprenant ses airs de médecin pour vérifier quelques détails médicaux.

« Comment vous sentez vous mademoiselle Robbins ? » Elle lui lança son plus beau sourire.

La blonde dévisagea quelques seconde la latina avant de lui répondre « Appelez moi Arizona... » sur un ton des plus équivoque, ce qui pris notre médecin au dépourvu.

Callie senti le rouge lui monter immédiatement aux joues et perdit tous ses moyens. Ces yeux bleus...ce sourire... ces cheveux... Elle ne savait plus où regarder sans s'enfoncer.

Constatant l'effet de sa phrase avec délectation, la blonde continua... Cela l'amusait trop pour arrêter.

« Vous allez bien « Dr Torres » ? » Sa voix légèrement cassée dûe aux peu de paroles prononcées ces derniers jours perturbait au plus haut point la brune.

Elle essaya malgré tout de reprendre le contrôle « Ap... Appelez moi Callie... » Elle releva les yeux juste le temps de prononcer son prénom. Leurs regards se croisèrent de longues secondes avant que Callie ne décide de mettre un terme à ce petit jeu.

« Bien, je vois que tout se passe bien, je repasserai donc d'ici 3 jours... »

Arizona fronça les sourcils. Hors de question de dire adieu à sa visite journalière. La brune était son seul centre d'intérêt et il n'était pas question qu'on le lui enlève. Elle afficha donc très clairement une moue ennuyée sur son visage, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Callie.

« Et si jamais il m'arrivait quelques chose de grave... Et si... » « Mademois... Arizona, tout se passera bien, ce n'est que la procédure classique... »

Voulant se sortir le plus rapidement possible de cette discussion, la latina se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce, laissant une blonde visiblement énervée.

En réalité, Callie aurait préféré mille fois rester aux côtés d'Arizona... mais sa raison l'avait emportée et en avait décidée autrement. Elle était néanmoins soulagée de pouvoir passer quelques jours avec ses pensées...Il s'était en effet passé de nombreuses choses dans son esprit ces derniers jours...Des choses particulièrement perturbantes.

Tout avait commencé lors de ses premières interactions avec la blonde. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir happée par cette femme qui pourtant l'agaçait au plus haut point. Puis vinrent les interrogations... « Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle là... ». Il se passait quelques chose entre elles, elle l'avait senti, elle le sentait. Elles avaient chacune pleuré dans les bras de l'autre, elles s'étaient repoussées, rapprochées... Il n'y avait jamais d'indifférence entre elles. Tout était toujours extrême, violent, Passionné.

Jusque là, Calliope Torres n'avait pas poussé plus loin l'analyse. Peut-être était ce le début d'une amitié, ou encore d'une simple relation houleuse entre médecin et patient ?

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait t'ôter cette femme de l'esprit...

Les choses prirent une tournure toute différente lors de la dernière opération. Le jeune médecin s'était retrouvée quelques minutes seule avec le corps inanimé de la blonde, attendant le feu vert de l'équipe ce laps de temps très court, quelque chose se passa...

Son regard se posa sur la beauté fragile qu'était Arizona Robbins. Son visage doux et enjôleurs, ces magnifiques cheveux blonds ondulés...Le regard de Callie descendit inconsciemment vers le reste de son corps. Son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre... Un drap recouvrait le corps de la belle, mais chaque forme se laissait deviner derrière l'encombrant tissu. Callie en voulait plus, elle se sentait attirée par la peau de cette jeune femme. Elle avait besoin de la toucher, de la sentir. Un besoin viscéral la poussa à tendre sa main vers ce corps qui l'obnubilait totalement... L'entrée d'un infirmière la coupa dans son élan et le médecin quitta précipitamment la pièce.

Elle se rendait compte que son comportement envers la blonde n'était pas « normal ». Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vécu pareille attraction auparavant... Elle avait l'impression de dépasser les limites. Lesquelles ? Elle ne le savait pas. Sa conscience lui criait qu'il se passait quelques chose de mal, pourtant dès qu'elle s'approchait de cette patiente, ces pensées s'envolaient.

Callie pris quelques secondes pour se reconcentrer avant d'entrer dans le bloc. ..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durant les 2 jours suivants, Arizona resta plongée dans un profond mutisme. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose que la latina n'avait pas mentionné.

Fidèle à elle même, elle se concentra donc activement sur les bruits de couloir, essayant d'en percevoir le plus possible pour en apprendre un peu plus sur le Dr Torres.

Sa patience fut récompensée au bout de quelques heures...

« T'es sure ? » « Oui... J 'ai... Dr Torr...Elle était là... matin... »

Après plusieurs minutes d'une conversation remplie de mots incompris et de « Hoo ! » ou « Hannn ! »

Arizona compris qu'il s'était visiblement passé quelques chose concernant la brunette. S'agitant dans son lit, elle contempla les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle.

1°) Ignorer les rumeurs et attendre bien sagement que la latina pointe son nez

2°) Essayer d'en savoir plus avant d'agir

3°) Envoyer un message innocent à la belle brune...elle lui avait donné son numéro non ?

Cependant, elle n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire savoir que quelques chose n'allait pas, de crainte de la voir se refermer comme une huitre. Elle voulait simplement lui montrer qu'elle était là...

Se demandant plusieurs fois si elle devait passer à l'acte, Arizona fini par s'emparer de son téléphone. Elle déplia dans une de ses main le bout de papier déchiré renfermant la précieuse série de chiffres...

Après avoir tapé et retapé différents messages, elle se décida...Elle n'avait rien à perdre.

**« Bonjour Docteur. J'aurai besoin d'une consultation particulière... Disons ce soir dès que vous êtes libre ? Az. »**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La journée de Callie était un véritable enfer. L'humiliation provoquée par l'infidélité de Georges n'avait plus de limites. L'hopital entier ne parlait plus que de ça. Leur rupture était en effet devenue le centre d'attention en même temps que le nouveau couple star des résidents s'était affiché ce matin : Izzie&Georges.

La faillite de sa vie sentimentale était commentée dans chaque service, à tous les niveaux. Elle se prenait en pleine face les explications trouvées par des inconnus à sa situation...

La jeune femme déjà meurtrie encaissait sans broncher ces commentaires interceptés au détours d'un couloirs...Pourtant intérieurement elle était au bord de la rupture.

Sa condition de femme était remise en cause. Elle se sentait hideuse, indésirable... Elle ne voyait même pas comment remonter la pente.

Continuant malgré tout sa journée, Callie remarqua un message sur son téléphone .

Elle l'ouvrit sans grande hâte, ne reconnaissant pas le numéro... A la lecture du contenu, le poids qu'elle portait sur son cœur s'abaissa considérablement. Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi... La blonde voulait la voir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il était maintenant 21H et Arizona désespérait de voir arriver son médecin. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur la porte, espérant apercevoir une crinière brune à chaque instant. Callie n'avait pas répondu à son message ce qui inquiétait la blonde...

Elle avait pourtant tout prévu : Deux pizzas avaient spécialement commandées pour l'occasion et elle avait même réussi à soudoyer une des aides-soignantes pour obtenir une bouteille de vin.

Tout était prêt pour faire oublier à la brune ce qui la préoccupait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De son côté, Callie enchaînait chirurgies sur chirurgies. Elle devait finir sa garde 3H auparavant, mais une urgence l'avait gardée au bloc plus de temps de prévu. L'issue de l'opération avait heureusement été favorable.

C'est donc vers 22H qu'elle s'approcha de la chambre d'Arizona. Sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment pourquoi, elle sentit les battement de son cœur s'accélérer. Une boule se formait dans son estomac. Elle était définitivement stressée.

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement ne sachant pas si la blonde était déjà endormie. Elle remarqua alors que seule la veilleuse était allumée et fut interpellée par la délicieuse odeur qui se répandait dans la pièce. Son regard se posa alors sur la tablette et elle aperçu les boites à Pizza et la bouteille de vin...et enfin sur le visage de la blonde

Jamais,... jamais quelqu'un n'avait fait pareille chose pour elle. La brune senti quelques larmes couler sur ses joues, seulement cette fois il s'agissait de larmes de joies.

« Hey... Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire pleurer... » Arizona se sentait concernée par les larmes de la brune. Celle ci secoua vivement la tête tout en les essuyant, essayant de former quelques mots.

« Vous n'auriez pas du... C'est... »

La blonde lui souri chaleureusement avant de lui faire signe d'approcher. Callie s'exécuta et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Dure journée ? » Les mots de la jeunes femmes étaient lourds de sens. Le jeune médecin sentait qu'elle ne pouvait rien cacher à Arizona Robbins. Ses yeux lisaient directement au travers de son âme. La blonde essuya gentiment une des larmes persistant sur le visage de la brunette et indiqua la bouteille de vin d'un mouvement de tête.

Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent alors leur soirée dans le silence, Arizona lançant des regards appuyés à Callie, ne sachant comment l'inciter à s'ouvrir.

Finalement une conversation facile s'installa entre elles, pourtant elles ne prêtaient pas particulièrement attention au sujet. Elles étaient concentrées sur la présence de l'autre.

Finalement c'est Arizona qui lâcha LA phrase...

Les deux femmes venaient de rires aux éclats à une des blagues lancée par la blonde, pourtant celle-ci ne souri qu'un temps avant de reprendre son sérieux et d'observer attentivement la latina.

« Vous êtes magnifique Dr Torres quand vous riez... »

Callie se crispa immédiatement à cette déclaration. De quelle droit osait-elle lui dire ça ? Elle n'avait pas entendu toutes ces rumeurs, toutes ces horreurs sur elle ces derniers jours ? Etait-elle en train de se moquer d'elle ?

Sentant que la brune ne croyait absolument pas en sa sincérité, Arizona décida de continuer. Il était hors de question qu'une femme aussi magnifique doute de cela. Elle employa un ton alors plus personnel, espérant l'atteindre plus intimement.

« Je T'assures Callie, tu es une femme magnifique. N'en doute jamais... »

Ne supportant pas d'en entendre d'avantage, la brune s'éclaircit la gorge et se redressa, prête à se lever. Cependant la poigne d'Arizona sur sa blouse l'immobilisa et lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Les visages des deux femmes se retrouvèrent alors à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, la poigne de la blonde attirant Callie encore un peu plus vers elle. La brune était tétanisée, elle se perdait dans les yeux bleus de cette femme. Même si sa conscience lui hurlait de fuir, elle était incapable de partir. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, était-ce de la peur ? De l'excitation ?

Son regard se posa alors sur les lèvres rosées de la blonde. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'anticipation avant de comprendre les implications de ce qu'elle ressentait. Les regards des deux femmes se croisèrent encore une fois et Arizona effleura doucement le nez de Callie avec le sien.

Elle la regarda intensément, attendant d'être sure d'avoir toute l'attention de la jeune femme avant de lui répéter cette même phrase dans un souffle.

« TU ES magnifique »


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Le chapitre précédent vous a visiblement peu inspiré(es)... 1 seul com pour 841 lectures^^ **

**Celui-ci est de la même veine, j'espère que vous ne vous détournerez pas de l'histoire !**

**Je vous préviens déjà que ce chapitre correspond à une durée de 3 mois dans la vie d'Arizona et Callie...**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Les regards des deux femmes se croisèrent encore une fois et Arizona effleura doucement le nez de Callie avec le sien.

Elle la regarda intensément, attendant d'être sure d'avoir toute l'attention de la jeune femme avant de lui répéter cette même phrase dans un souffle.

« TU ES magnifique »

La brunette était complètement perdue dans le moment. Elle sentait la respiration haletante de la blonde sur son visage, sa présence l'hypnotisait totalement. La phrase d'Arizona eut pour effet de lui faire perdre toute notion de la réalité.

Callie ferma alors les yeux et pris une inspiration saccadée avant de se pencher pour enfin toucher ces lèvres si captivantes.

Ce contact fut un véritable choc. Les deux femmes restèrent immobiles, bouche contre bouche pendant plusieurs secondes. Au moment ou la blonde appuya le geste, la brunette se releva brusquement et recula, le visage complètement paniqué.

« Callie... » Arizona tenta de capter son attention, mais le jeune médecin était déjà loin, laissant la porte de la chambre grande ouverte derrière elle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie erra dans les couloirs de l'hopital de longues minutes. Son esprit tournait à mille à l'heure. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ?

Même si la panique l'avait envahit, elle ne pouvait nier les sensations qui l'avaient envahie en ce moment précis. Son corps tout entier en tremblait encore... Ce qui la troublait tout autant étit le fait qu'elle ne s'était pas posée de question. Ce geste lui avait semblé naturel... Elle se rappela alors la raison pour laquelle elle était arrivée dans cette chambre : le message d'Arizona. Qu'avait-elle véritablement en tête en acceptant ?

« Dr Torres ! »

« Dr Torres ! »

La brune leva les yeux et rencontra le regard interrogateur d'un jeune interne

« Le docteur Bailey vous attend chambre 502 ... »

Soupir de soulagement : au moins quelques chose pour lui occuper l'esprit...

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours qu'Arizona n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Callie. Pire, elle avait même vu un autre médecin pour son suivi médical.

Elle se sentait impuissante, elle n'avait aucun moyen d'agir. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un médecin d'une cinquantaine d'année, l'air fatigué par une carrière monotone.

Il leva les yeux de ses lunettes et se présenta.

« Mademoiselle ? Roo... Robbins ? C'est ça. Je suis le Dr Stark, chrirurgien orthopédique. Je viens vous annoncer que je vais prendre le relais du Dr Torres. »

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air incrédule. Hors de question qu'on lui change son médecin ! De plus Callie Torres était la meilleure, sans elle il lui semblait impossible de retrouver des jambes fonctionnelles.

Sentant les interrogations se former dans la tête de sa patiente, le médecin continua :

« Oui, elle m'a fait part de sa volonté de ne plus intervenir sur votre cas, mais elle vous en a sans doute déjà parlé... Elle a besoin de plus de temps pour se consacrer à d'autres patients. Elle m'a en revanche laissée tous ses commentaires et schémas expérimentaux pour la suite de votre traitement. Je dois avouer que c'est un véritable cadeau ! Travailler sur une thérapie innovante telle que celle ci est une véritable chance . C'est du sur mesure, elle a vraiment du travailler corps et ame pour la mettre au point... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, le regard rêveur à l'idée de s'approprier toute la gloire de ce cas exceptionnel. Il ne laissa pas la patiente répondre avant de lancer « Bien, je repasserai vous voir demain pour votre visite... »

De son côté, Arizona avait la nausée.

Non seulement Callie ne voulait plus avoir à faire à elle, mais elle avait en plus laissé le projet à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se souvenait encore de l'excitation de la latina concernant l'importance de ses recherches sur l'avancement de sa carrière.

La blonde ne pouvait s'empecher de se sentir coupable. A cause de ce baiser Callie était en train de saboter sa carrière. Pourtant en y réfléchissant bien un détail restait sans réponse : C'était la brune qui avait initié ce baiser...cet incroyable, inimaginable moment. Même si la blonde n'était pas insensible à la beauté de cette femme, elle s'était toujours interdit d'aller plus loin dans ses considérations, avec pour information qu'elle venait de se séparer... d'un homme.

N'ayant absolument pas vu venir les choses, elle n'en était que plus perturbée . Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de la belle brune. Elle devait pourtant trouver un moyen de la convaincre de revenir. L'apogée de sa carrière était en jeu et c'était le plus important. Du moins c'est ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre...

Elle décida une nouvelle fois de tenter de contacter Callie. Même si elle savait que c'était déplacé, elle se disait qu'après ce qui s'était passé cela semblait bien maigre. C'était à elle de prendre l'initiative, elle savait que sinon elle n'entendrait plus jamais parler du Dr Torres.

Arizona composa alors le numéro pour la seconde fois, un seul mot :** « Pourquoi ? Az. »**

Il représentait bien son état d'esprit. A la fois ses interrogations concernant les motivations de Callie à l'embrasser (même si au fond d'elle même elle connaissait la réponse), et celles à propos de son choix de laisser autre médecin s'approprier ses travaux...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les journées de Callie étaient surchargées. Elle se noyait dans le travail pour noyer sa véritable préoccupation : Arizona Robbins.

Ce geste avait tout changé. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui l'avait pousser à faire ça... ce geste... Même mettre un nom sur ce qui s'était passé lui était difficile.

Ne sachant pas comment faire pour gérer cette situation, Callie avait pris une décision radicale.

Confier le cas à un autre médecin. Elle était devenue tellement soucieuse du bien être de la jeune femme qu'elle avait même laissé à son remplaçant toutes ses recherches.

Elle se sentait totalement inutile, elle s'était trahie elle-même. Pourtant elle avait essayé ces trois derniers jours de dédramatiser la situation, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne pouvait retourner dans cette chambre. Mais avait-elle plus peur du rejet de la blonde ou de son soutien ?

Le vibreur de son téléphone la fit sursauter.

Elle reconnu immédiatement cette fois ce numéro qu'elle avait mémorisé malgré elle.

Pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour voir le contenu s'afficher sous les chiffres : **« Pourquoi ? Az. »**

Callie soupira. A la fois parcequ'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais aussi parcequ'elle était soulagée. La blonde l'avait recontacté...

Pourtant elle rangea son téléphone. Elle n'était pas prête à faire face à la situation...

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Les journées passèrent... Les semaines... Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois que le Dr Torres était toujours invisible. Depuis qu'elle était autorisée à quitter sa chambre en fauteuil la blonde avait essayé par tous les moyens d'apercevoir une crinière brune... sans succès. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle était toute proche...Arizona avait l'impression de vivre un véritable chagrin d'amour. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourtant sa thérapie se passait bien, les premières injections de cellules souches étaient un succès et elle pouvait espérer commencer sa rééducation dans quelques jours.

Elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir partager la nouvelle avec la brunette. Après tout c'était grace à elle que tout avait été possible.

Elle se faisait donc une raison, essayant de se convaincre que Callie avait bien d'autres choses à faire que de s'inquiéter du bon déroulement de sa convalescence. Pourtant au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette histoire n'était pas finie.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que l'objet de ses pensées avait suivi sans relâche chacun de ses progrès. Oui, le Dr Torres était fière de sa patiente. Elle savait que le plus dur restait à faire mais il y avait de grandes chances que cette femme puisse remarcher. Et quitter l'hopital...

Cette pensée la soulagea un instant avant de lui faire réaliser la situation. Après tout ce temps écoulé, elle n'avait toujours pas oublié ce qui s'était passé ce soir là. Pire, elle revivait encore et encore ce moment dans son esprit, essayant de comprendre... Après tout elle connaissait à peine cette jeune femme.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le grand jour Arriva pour Arizona. Elle allait tenter de se tenir debout pour la première fois depuis 3 mois. C'est donc avec hate qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de psychomotricité de l'hopital. Elle devait y retrouver son kinésithérapeute, Jim à 11H.

« Hey ! Bonjour Arizona, comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air en forme dis moi... Prête pour le grand jour ? » Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'il la suivait, programmant 1H de petits exercices qu'il la faisait réaliser dans sa chambre. Mais aujourd'hui les choses sérieuses commençaient.

« Oui ! Aller je suis prête ! »

Jim l'aida à se redresser et la fit prendre appui sur des barres parallèles qui lui arrivaient au niveau de la taille. Les jambes de la jeunes femmes étaient pour le moment toujours maintenues à distance du sol à la seule force de ses bras.

« Aller on y va... Pose un pied par-terre. Je te tiens, vazy doucement, si tu as trop mal on arrête ».

Arizona se concentra longuement avant de tenter d'executer le geste. Après autant de temps d'immobilisation, ses gestes étaient désordonnés et lents. Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de faire bouger sa jambe et de poser le pied au sol . Après quelques secondes, la pointe de son pied toucha le tapis. Sa jambe était cependant tordue sous l'effort, les muscle toujours tétanisés.

« Super ! Aller vazy continue, essaie de redresser ton pied, bien à plat... »

Jim lui pris alors doucement la jambe pour l'aider à adopter la position voulue. Il s'éloigna ensuite quelques secondes, le temps d'aller chercher du matériel posé un peu plus loin.

Arizona continua alors son exercice et appuya un peu plus son poids sur sa jambe...La douleur qui s'en suivi fut si intense qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. Elle poussa un cri strident et s'effondra. Heureusement, un objet ferme et confortable amorti sa chute.

« Callie ? »


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Wahouu, merci pour tous vos retours sur le précédent chapitre !**

**Aller on contiune... Et on avance... **

**Xxxxxx**

La journée du Dr Torres se poursuivait sans encombres. Elle avait fini ses consultations et s'apprêtait à plonger son nez dans sa paperasse en retard.

Cependant son esprit était ailleurs... C'était aujourd'hui, c'était LE jour...

Celui ou Arizona allait pour la première fois tenter de se tenir debout depuis plus de 3 longs mois.

Dire que la brunette était stressée était une évidence. La jeune femme habitait continuellement ses pensées et même si elle mettait tout en oeuvre pour l'éviter depuis des semaines, elle n'en restait pas moins préoccupée par son état physique. C'est ainsi qu'elle alla donc vérifier que tout se passait bien pour la blonde, en allant chercher discrètement des renseignements auprès de collègues ou d'infirmières. Callie savait qu'elle était pathétique, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait besoin de savoir qu'Arizona Robbins allait bien...mais sans que celle ci le sache..

C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui était un jour particulier... Après un débat intérieur interminable, la brune se décida à prendre la direction de la salle de rééducation. Elle savait que même si la blonde l'apercevait par mégarde, elle pourrait toujours jouer la carte du médecin venant voir un autre patient, ou encore celle du chirurgien qui vérifie les résultats de son opération. Ces solutions la dégageaient de tout engagement émotionnel envers la jeune femme, ce qui en soit la rassurait.

Arrivée à destination, elle spotta immédiatement la blonde. Sa respiration s'arrêta nette à cette vision. Même après toutes ces semaines, elle avait l'impression que l'effet qu'exerçait cette femme sur elle n'avait fait que se décupler... Pourtant Arizona lui tournait totalement le dos... Callie n'osait imaginer sa réaction si elle était amenée à croiser son regard, elle avait peur de ne jamais plus pouvoir détourner les yeux.

Concentrée sur les mouvements de la jeune femme, elle essayait de la soutenir comme elle pouvait... Cachée au coin d'une des portes d'entrée...

Elle était peinée de voir que la blonde n'avait finalement pas reçu d'autres visites. Son passé restait secret et elle faisait face à la situation entièrement seule.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la brune aperçu Jim quitter la blonde et son champ de vision s'élargit considérablement. Arizona était tout simplement magnifique. Elle portait un pantalon de yoga noir et un débardeur blanc. Malgré les longues semaines passées alitées, on pouvait deviner le galbe presque parfait de ses muscles contractés par l'effort. La brune se perdait totalement dans son observation. Elle pris soudain conscience de l'exercice qu'était en train d'effectuer la blonde...

Elle forçait, et forçait...présentant que quelque chose allait arriver, Callie marcha à grand pas vers la blonde. Elle arriva juste à temps pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer au sol. Le cri qu'elle poussa glaça le sang de la jeune médecin qui ne supportait pas de voir cette magnifique créature souffrir.

Au bout de quelques seconde, la chevelure blonde se tourna pour révéler le visage angélique et confus d'Arizona : « Callie ? »

La brunette resta comme tétanisée, l'objet de ses pensées était là, dans ses bras... Les deux femmes se regardaient intensément, la blonde essayant de trouver les réponses à ses questions.

Ce moment hors du temps fut interrompu par le raclement de gorge de Jim

« Heu ça va aller ? Vous pouvez y aller docteur Torres, je m'en occupe »

Callie regarda alors encore une fois Arizona, puis Jim, essayant de mettre en action ce qui venait d'être dit. Elle lacha donc la blonde à contre-coeur, le manque immédiatement ressenti par les deux femmes. Le médecin quitta la pièce d'un pas hagard, sans un regard...

Totalement interloquée par ce qui venait de se passer, la blonde repris sans aucune conviction la suite de sa séance de rééducation...

Xxxxxxxxx

Quelques semaines plus tard, la rééducation de la blonde progressait à grand pas. Elle était maintenant capable de se tenir debout, mais marchait encore très difficilement à cause des faiblesses musculaire, osseuse, et des dommages restant au niveau articulaire.

Elle avait encore essayé de nombreuses fois de trouver la belle latina, mais elle semblait toujours arriver à lui échapper au dernier moment. Elle en était arrivée à se demander si elle n'avait pas rêvé tout ce qui s'était passé il y a maintenant de cela plusieurs mois. Pourtant, la réaction du jeune médecin lui laissait penser le contraire...

Regagnant sa chambre avec ses béquilles, elle remarqua immédiatement la brunette au détour d'un couloir. Elle pénétra dans l'ascenseur mais fut vite rejointe par Arizona qui avait anticipé la situation. Grognant sous la douleur infligée par ce déplacement rapide, elle se tourna vers Callie.

La blonde avait maintenant pris un air sérieux, elle était irritée par ce petit jeu qui se jouait entre elles.

« Ecoutez, ecoutes... Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je ne sais pas quel est le problème, mais il faut que ça cesse ! Et que ça cesse maintenant ! »

Callie s'apprêta à quitter la cabine sans répondre mais l'ascenseur commença déjà sa montée...

Elle regarda alors la blonde, paniquée de devoir restée dans le même espace qu'elle.

Sentant son inconfort, Arizona soupira et dégagea une de ses main de ses béquilles pour la passer dans ses cheveux. Elle fixa alors la brunette, voulant l'obliger à croiser son regard. Celle ci faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'ignorer mais elle ne pouvait lutter contre ces magnifiques yeux bleus .

Arizona approcha alors d'un pas vers elle toujours en la fixant. Callie pris une inspiration tremblotante, troublée par la présence physique de cette femme. La blonde n'en pouvait plus, elle sentait cette attraction décuplée par la proximité du médecin. Après les longs mois de solitude qu'elle venait de traverser, elle était à la fois terrifiée et hypnotisée par cette jeune femme.

Elle approcha alors doucement sa main du visage de la latina, effleurant sa joue, comme pour se remémorer ce qu'elle avait un jour connu.

Callie trembla sous le geste, elle était incapable de bouger, son corps entier répondait au toucher de la blonde. Celle ci fit finalement le dernier geste. Elle approcha doucement ses lèvres et l'attira vers elle par la nuque. Au ce contact, elle perdit tout contrôle et pressa littéralement son corps contre le sien. La brune était en feu. Elle sentait cette femme qui l'attirait un peu plus contre elle, et ce besoin primaire d'être encore plus proche...toujours plus proche. Elle pris donc Arizona par la taille, la serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle pour essayer de combler ce manque soudain si évident.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'un baiser appuyé mais chaste, les deux femmes se dégagèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Aucune d'elle ne voulait lacher de peur d'anéantir ce moment.

Callie réalisa alors ce qui lui occupait l'esprit depuis des mois. Elle regarda la blonde intensément, nez contre nez, soufle contre souffle... Elle captura alors brusquement les lèvres d'Arizona et glissa immédiatement sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme. A ce moment précis, le monde s'arreta pour elles. Ce baiser était désespéré, langoureux, elles s'embrassaient comme si c'était la première et dernière fois, s'agrippant l'une à l'autre. Les béquilles d'Arizona jonchaient maintenant le sol de la cabine, le corps de Callie lui servant de support.

Le « Ding » de la porte de l'ascenseur les sorti de leur bulle. Callie se dégagea brusquement d'Arizona, de peur d'être aperçue en « compagnie » d'une femme. Ce geste reflexe presque violent, blessa profondément la blonde qui ramassa alors ses béquilles avec difficulté et quitta l'ascenseur alors que d'autres passagers rentraient.

La brune s'en voulait déjà, mais elle se sentait encore une fois prise au piège. Elle ne voyait toujours pas comment gérer cette situation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie était troublée par ce qui c'était passé la veille. Cette connexion instantanée qu'elle avait ressenti pour cette femme l'avait poussé à remettre en question ses choix passés.

La seule chose sur laquelle elle arrivait à se concentrer était le visage défait d'Arizona lorsque les portes s'étaient ouvertes. Elle savait qu'elle était à l'origine de cela, et même si il était plus facile de se dire que cette femme la détestait, elle ne supportait pas de lui faire du mal.

Il était maintenant 23H30, et le service d'orthopédie était particulièrement calme. La brune en profita pour aller chercher quelques sucreries dans un des distributeurs et décida à aller voir Arizona.

Elle frappa doucement, ne sachant pas si la blonde était déjà endormie...

Un « Entrer » clair et net lui prouva le contraire et Callie se demanda soudainement si cette visite était une bonne idée.

Pas le temps de réfléchir, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une Arizona complètement réveillée...et énervée.

« Dr Torres ! Vous arrivez bien tard pour une visite …. »

« Est ce que je peux entrer ? » Sa voix était remplie de crainte et de vulnérabilité ce qui flancher la blonde. Elle dégagea le passage et referma la porte.

Callie s'assit nerveusement sur un des bords du lit, le regard vers le sol. Elle ne savait pas comment commencer cette conversation, pourtant elle devait affronter la situation.

« J'ai été marié ! J'ai été marié il y a quelques années, ça n'a pas duré très longtemps d'ailleurs...mais j'ai été mariée, une fois... » elle ricana à ce souvenir avant de poursuivre « J'ai eu plein de relations dans ma vie, beaucoup... J'ai du succès, vraiment... »

Ne sachant pas où cette discussion allait l'emmener, Arizona tenta d'interrompre ce débit de paroles sans cohérences. Elle fut stoppée par la main de Callie .

« Ce que je veux dire Arizona... C'est que... Que j'ai toujours été avec des hommes, j'aime les hommes... Ce qui se passe entre nous, ou ce que tu penses qu'il se passe entre nous ce n'est pas possible... Je n'ai jamais été avec une femme avant...Du moins comme... comme ça... »

Elle regarda nerveusement la blonde, essayant de faire passer son message.

Cependant, Arizona ne broncha pas. Elle attendit patiemment que Callie termine son discours.

Après quelques minutes d'un monologue peu convaincant, la brunette se sentait soulagée . Elle s'attendait à une réaction plus virulente de la blonde, mais à sa grande surprise elle n'en eut aucune.

Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Arizona décida alors de passer à l'acte. Elle savait bien que Callie était terrorisée, elle comprenait même sa peur. Mais ce qu'elle ne voulait pas c'était la voir s'enfoncer dans son idée qu'elle était uniquement attirée par les hommes.

Elle s'approcha alors de Callie très doucement pour s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Sentant que le silence de la blonde était en réalité une réponse en soit, la brune scruta attentivement ses faits et gestes.

La blonde continuait de s'approcher, défiant du regard la latina de partir.

Le problème était simple, qu'elles le veuille ou non, les deux femmes réagissaient physiquement à la présence de l'autre. Callie ne pouvait le nier et cela la terrifiait d'autant plus. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti pareille attraction. Son corps tout entier répondait.

Arizona poussa le vis plus loin et s'approcha le plus possible; Elles étaient toutes deux assises, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. La tension entre les deux femmes était insupportable. Callie tremblait de tout son être, sa respiration était saccadée... Elle brûlait d'envie, de désir pour cette femme juste là à coté d'elle. Pourtant la courte distance qui la séparait semblait être un gouffre immense. Elle n'osait pas prendre d'initiatives.

Même Arizona qui avait initié ce jeu commençait à en perdre le contrôle...

Ce fut finalement le médecin qui brisa le silence pesant...« embrasse moi ».

La blonde ne se fit pas prier. Elle inclina légèrement la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Callie. Ce baiser était doux, rempli d 'émotion. On était bien loin des gestes brusques des fois précédentes.

Les mains d'Arizona maintenant fermement le visage de Callie alors qu'elles continuaient de s'embrasser. Plus les secondes passaient, plus le désir montait. Arizona en voulait plus. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu une femme si proche d'elle, elle avait besoin de ce contact, de cette présence réconfortante.

Perdue dans le moment, elle commença alors à quitter les lèvres de la belles pour aller déposer de langoureux baisers dans son cou, les gémissements étouffés qui s'échappaient de la jeune femme l'incitant à continuer.

Bien vite, la blouse de Callie était enlevée, puis les mains de plus en plus baladeuses d'Arizona arrivèrent au niveau de ses seins. Elle les caressa fermement au travers du t-shirt de la brunette.

Celle-ci était complètement dépassée par la situation, elle ne souvenait pas avoir été autant excitée de toute sa vie. Elle sentait son corps se gonfler de plaisir au fur et à mesure des secondes, incapable de réagir à la situation.

Arizona ne voulait rien lacher. Même si elle savait que la jeune femme n'avait aucune expérience avec les femmes, elle voulait lui prouver que le genre avait peu d'importance...Son but, aller jusqu'à lui faire oublier son propre nom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**M ...**

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Laissez vos impressions...;-)**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Callie était totalement hypnotisée par cette femme. Son souffle, le contact de sa peau, son odeur...Elle était transportée dans un monde de fantasme où elle se sentait désirée comme jamais auparavant.

La passion prenait le dessus, elle en voulait plus, elle avait besoin de toucher, d'agripper, de s'approprier la blonde, elle ne savait juste pas comment faire. La frustration commençait à envahir la jeune femme qui n'en pouvait plus face à l'intensité de ce qu'elle vivait. Son corps se contorsionnait tantôt pour échapper aux gestes de la blonde tantôt pour aller à leur rencontre. Arizona senti ce changement d'humeur et entrepris de donner à la brunette la délivrance qu'elle attendait désespérément. Elle se sentait flattée de savoir qu'elle était en ce moment précis la seule personne responsable de son état d'excitation et la seule capable de la faire exploser. Elle s'empressa alors de défaire le pantalon de la jeune femme dont les jambes encadraient son bassin.

Arizona entra ensuite brusquement en Callie, qui poussa un cri de surprise à cette invasion. Les deux femmes se regardèrent et la blonde continua son assaut de ce corps qu'elle apprenait à connaître. Au bout de quelques courtes minutes, la brunette était déjà à la limite de l'orgasme de sa vie. Elle était en feu, se sentant pénétrée comme avec aucun homme auparavant. Arizona était elle aussi totalement perdue dans le moment. Elle voulait tout de cette femme et tout de suite. C'est ainsi qu'avant le moment final, elle se retira et attira fermement le bassin de la brune vers son visage. Celle ci manqua de basculer à ce geste et se cramponna comme elle pu pour garder l'équilibre. Pas le temps pour elle de se poser de question, elle sentit quelques chose de chaud et humide parcourir son intimité. Cette position inédite pour elle lui donnait une vue plongeante de la blonde alors que celle ci la dévorait littéralement. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes de ce traitement pour que la latina soit prise d'une série de spasmes violents qui n'en finissaient plus. Dans un geste brusque et désordonné, elle se laissa tomber sur sa partenaire...

Un cri, puis deux...

« Je suis désolée, Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que ça va ? Je suis déso... »

« C'est ok, Callie... » Arizona était crispée sous la douleur infligée à l'une de ses jambes.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent pendant de longues secondes ne sachant pas quelle réaction adopter. Callie avait maintenant les cheveux en bataille, le visage marqué et il lui manquait vraisemblablement quelques vêtements.

Prenant conscience de sa nudité, elle baissa les yeux et remis rapidement sa blouse. Elle quitta finalement la chambre sans un mot les jambes encore tremblantes. La blonde la regarda partir à contre cœur mais elle savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de la retenir après ce qu'il venait de se passer... Cependant la donne avait changé: même si la latina ne le savait pas, c'était sans doute la dernière fois que les deux femmes se voyaient. En effet, le traitement étant pour le moment fini, et la rééducation d'Arizona avançant de manière satisfaisante, elle devait quitter définitivement l'hopital sous 2 jours. Ses séances quotidiennes devaient alors être remplacées par des séances hebdomadaires réalisées par un professionnel indépendant. Seule consigne: ne pas trop s'éloigner de l'hopital pour parer à toute éventualité.

Songeant à tout cela, les sentiments de la blonde étaient partagés. Tout d'abord il y avait la joie de quitter cette chambre d'hopital exiguë qu'elle occupait depuis des mois ….Ensuite vint la crainte.

Celle de retourner à une vie où elle n'avait plus rien, plus personne... Elle n'avait même plus d'endroit pour vivre depuis sa rupture et devait se résoudre à louer une chambre d'hotel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le jour de sa décharge arriva sans grand changement pour la blonde. Elle n'avait « biensur » reçu aucune visite de Callie. Cela ne l'étonna pas, mais elle regrettait néanmoins tous ces non-dits entre elles.

Après les dernières recommandation de son chirurgien, elle se dirigea vers les portes automatiques de l'entrée principale de l'établissement armée d'une canne. C'était là sa plus grande fierté. Elle avait malgré tout réussi à remarcher, seule, elle l'avait fait. Pourtant elle était bien consciente qu'elle devait ce succès à une certaine brunette...

Elle chassa ces pensées d'un mouvement de tête et continua d'avancer. Dehors, un taxi l'attendait.

Un dernier regard sur ce lieu qu'elle n'avait plus quitté depuis ce soir là... et elle entra dans le véhicule.

« Quelle destination ? » « Madame ? Madame vous allez bien ? »

Arizona se décida alors à tourner son regard vers le conducteur « Mhhh oui... Emmener moi dans un hotel pas trop loin d'ici mais pas en centre ville...j'ai besoin d'espace... » Elle avait murmuré cette dernière partie, perdue dans cette nouvelle vie qui l'attendait

« Bien Madame »

C'est ainsi que la voiture démarra, s'éloignant à grande vitesse de l'Hopital Seattle Grace Mercy West

Xxxxxxxxxx

Cela faisait maintenant 4 jours que « l'incident » avait eu lieu et Callie ne s'en était toujours pas remise. Premièrement parce que ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce soir là n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'elle avait connu avant. Ensuite, parce qu'elle s'en voulait encore une fois d'avoir fuit. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne savait faire que cela : avoir peur et fuir.

Elle avait néanmoins mis à profit ces quelques jours pour mettre au clair ses idées . Elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle avait besoin de la blonde. Elle n'était juste pas prête à aller si vite dans l'évolution de leur relation. Elle avait besoin de temps pour apprivoiser ses peurs.

Elle savait qu'elle devait les expliquer à Arizona pour que la jeune femme comprenne. Elle était sur qu'elle comprendrait...

Tombant sur Jim, elle en profita pour lui demander les dernières nouvelles.

« Salut ! Tu vas bien ? Alors dis moi ça se passe toujours bien la rééducation de M. Clark ? »

Le jeune homme lui souri, et commença à expliquer le contenu de ses dernières séances. Callie mena subtilement son interrogatoire pour ne pas éveiller l'attention du praticien à l'évocation de Miss Robbins...

« Arizona ? Sa rééducation est même terminée ! » Il lui sourit fièrement « Du moins à l'hopital, elle a été libérée il y a 1 ou deux jours je crois. Un de mes collègues prendra le relais pour sa kiné et il ne lui reste juste que quelques visites contrôles. Nous espérons qu'elle retrouve spontanément une bonne souplesse articulaire sans autre interven... »

Il s'arrêta à la vue de la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Sourcils levés, bouche semi-ouverte...

« Dr Torres vous allez bien ? » « Dr Torres ? »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer son récit, il vit la jeune femme s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

Callie était totalement perdue par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'ai pas été au courant d'une pareille nouvelle ?

Elle se rua donc au bureau des admissions pour voir de ses propres yeux la décharge de sortie signée par Arizona. La secrétaire lui tendit d'un air blasé le document avant de refocaliser son regard sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Elle pu ainsi apprendre que la blonde avait quitté l'hopital 2 jours auparavant à 14H20. Cependant, elle n'avait biensur indiqué aucune adresse...

Callie soupira profondément, perturbée par cette découverte inattendue. Pourtant elle voulait revoir Arizona, elle le voulait vraiment... Cependant elle ignorait déjà comment procéder quand la jeune femme se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elles, alors maintenant qu'elle était partie... Cela semblait impossible...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cette première nuit fut particulièrement agitée pour Arizona. Des images de son accident et des événements qui s'étaient déroulés peu avant lui revenaient en mémoire. C'était comme si les mois passés à l'hopital avaient bloqué ces souvenirs et qu'ils étaient maintenant tous libérés en même temps.

Son esprit était torturé. Elle revoyait encore Johanne...elle se voyait rentrer ce soir là pour la trouver empalée contre un mur par cet homme...Celui qu'elle avait considéré comme son ami. Elle revoyait aussi la mort de son frère, l'annonce de sa disparition...

La blonde se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. La seule chose qui abaissait cette souffrance profonde c'était de penser à cette magnifique brune : Callie Torres

Pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais cette femme. De toute façon c'était mieux ainsi, Arizona considérait qu'elle n'avait rien à lui offrir si ce n'était son âme perdue.

Il était temps pour la blonde de recommencer une nouvelle vie...Ailleurs. Elle devait également songer à reprendre une activité.

Après avoir parcouru le monde et touché à différents domaines, Arizona avait trouvé refuge dans l'écriture et le dessin. Après deux romans à succès, elle était désormais à l'abri du besoin pour plusieurs années. Malgré tout, l'appel de la plume la démangeait de plus en plus, elle avait besoin d'extérioriser d'une façon ou d'une autre tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

En y réfléchissant bien, le problème était simple. Il lui manquait un foyer, un endroit chaleureux où quelqu'un l'attendrait. Malgré sa décoration riche et sa vue imprenable, cette chambre était sans vie, sans âme. A l'image de son occupante.

C'est en pensant à tout cela que la blonde s'endormit seule dans ce lieu aseptisé …

Les deux jours suivants, elle parcouru attentivement les annonces immobilières. Elle voulait trouver une petite maison en proche banlieue de Seattle pour reprendre contact avec son environnement.

C'est finalement elle qui fit le déplacement pour sa première séance de kinésithérapie en dehors de l'hopital. Ses progrès étaient impressionnant et la belle se tenait maintenant debout sans aucune aide. Cependant, son retour à la vie réelle lui avait fait prendre conscience de certains détails dont elle ne s'était pas préoccupé auparavant. Ses cicatrices... Les parties opérées ressemblaient à un patchwork ! Il était clair qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais montrer ses jambes. Un de ses meilleurs atout physique avait disparu, laissant la jeune femme douter encore un peu plus d'elle même.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A l'hopital, Callie avait perdu toute passion pour son travail depuis le départ de la blonde. Il y avait un gouffre dans son cœur qui l'empêchait de focaliser son esprit sur les sujets du quotidien. Pourtant elle avait essayé de tirer un trait sur cette « histoire » qui pourtant n'en avait jamais été vraiment une. Elle était même sortie la veille au soir... Elle avait accepté les avances du premier venu pensant pouvoir y trouver du réconfort. Au lieu de cela elle s'était détruite un peu plus. Elle avait couché avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et s'était donnée à lui alors que lui voulait seulement se servir d'elle pour se défouler.

Callie avait vécu cette expérience comme une véritable torture qu'elle sétait elle même infligée. Elle pensait se rassurer sur son orientation sexuelle... Cependant c'était l'inverse qui c'était produit. Elle avait été dégoûtée par le fait qu'il la touche, qu'il mette ses mains au mêmes endroits que la blonde...Arizona. Il n'y avait plus que son prénom dans l'esprit de la brunette. C'était devenue une torture.

Prisonnière de ses sentiments, elle décida de tenter son unique chance : Jim

Xxxxxxxxxx

« Aller encore un petit effort... Pliez la jambe... Biennnn ! »

« Heu excusez moi un instant je reviens... » « Dr Torres ? Bonjour »

« Salut Jim, j'ai besoin d'un renseignement... c'est pour un patient...non un ami... »

La brunette bafouillait, ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme peu habitué à ce genre de chose de sa part.

« Oui ? »

Callie essayait d'ordonner sa phrase, pour ne pas sembler trop.. bizzare

« J'ai un patient qui... »

« Un ami... »

« Oui c'est cela, un ami... » la latina se mettait maintenant à rougir, ça devenait un cauchemar...

« Cet ami, a besoin de rééducation et du coup je me demandais si tu ne connaîtrais pas un bon kiné en dehors de l'hopital …. »

« Mais oui, j'en connais plusieurs bien sur. Attends quelques secondes que je retrouve leurs numéros »

La brunette ferma les yeux quelques secondes en attendant les informations.

« Voilà, je t'en ai mis 5 à différents endroits de la ville. Dis leur que tu appelles de ma part... »

Sur ces paroles, la jeune femme pris congé. Elle devait maintenant jouer les espions pour trouver lequel de ces praticiens avait Arizona comme patiente.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu demander directement l'information, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y resoudre. Elle avait peur que quelqu'un fasse le lien...Elle avait peur du regard des autres.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

De son côté, Arizona venait de trouver l'habitation idéale. Une petite maison dans un lotissement aisé de la ville donnant sur les grands lacs.

Elle y avait emménagé quelques jours auparavant, satisfaite du calme qui y régnait. Regardant par la fenêtre, elle décida de profiter du beau temps pour marcher un peu.

Après environ une heure, elle revint non sans mal vers sa nouvelle maison. De loin, elle remarqua une forme assise devant l'entrée. Elle la vit se lever et la reconnue immédiatement... c'était elle. Arizona accéléra alors le pas, l'anticipation faisant palpiter son cœur. Arrivée à une dizaine de mètres de la jeune femme, elle ralenti, attendant...la méfiance s'installa dans son esprit.

Callie regardait le sol, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne savait pas quoi faire...

Elle fit quelques pas hésitants vers Arizona et lui avoua la seule chose dont elle était sure :

« Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier Arizona... »


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Beaucoup de messages pour le délai des updates... Je suis désolée mais là je ne peux pas faire mieux. :-/ J'ai du travail pour 10 personnes...**

**Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas mis à jour plus rapidement (sauf si je me casse une jambe à courir partout^^)**

**En tout cas merci pour votre intérêt pour cette histoire ! Je peux constater qu'il y a un vrai fan club^^ Ca fait plaisir ! **

**Enjoy...**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier Arizona... » L'émotion était perceptible dans la voix de Callie. Elle n'arrivait même pas à déterminer les raisons qui l'avaient fait se rendre au nouveau domicile de la blonde.

Pourtant elle se trouvait là, à quelques mètres de l'objet de ses pensées et plus vulnérable que jamais. Elle ne savait pas quoi attendre de cette initiative, elle avait juste ressenti le besoin de le faire...Ce même besoin qui l'avait poussé à embrasser Arizona la première fois.

La blonde observait la scène qui se jouait devant elle sans vraiment y prendre part. Elle avait tellement souhaiter entendre ces mots, qu'aujourd'hui elle se demandait si il n'était pas trop tard... Trop tard pour revenir sur le choix qu'elle avait fait de reprendre sa vie loin de Seattle et de la belle latina. Malgré tout ses efforts pour rester de marbre, elle fut profondément touchée par l'émotion qui habitait la jeune femme. Elle sentait une telle appréhension derrière ces mots...Elle savait qu'en ce moment précis elle avait le pouvoir de la briser à jamais.

C'est alors sans une hésitation qu'elle se décida à parcourir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et lui tendit la main. Callie leva alors les yeux, laissant échapper un soupir tremblotant alors même que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.

Sans prononcer un seul mot, Arizona entrelaça leur mains et attira la jeune femme vers la porte de son nouveau domaine.

Elles se retrouvèrent alors seule de l'autre côté des murs et à l'abri des regards... La tension était palpable.

Tétanisée par la situation, Callie n'osait pas regarder la blonde en face, elle se contentait de suivre docilement ses gestes et pris place dans un des fauteuils du salon. Après quelques minutes, du café fut servi, consommé, re-servi, puis... Rien...

Le temps sembla défiler indéfiniment sans qu'aucune des deux femmes ne se décident à parler.

La brune avait depuis peu retrouvé tous ses moyens mais également sa méfiance. Elle avait fait un pas en venant jusqu'ici, Arizona en avait fait un autre en lui ouvrant sa porte. La différence était que Callie lui avait en partie ouvert son cœur. Encore une fois elle s'était exposée à l'humiliation au rejet...c'était ce qui la terrifiait en ce moment précis. C'est donc pour toutes ces raison qu'elle se contentait d'observer la blonde, d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dans son esprit, d'anticiper ses réactions.

La libération arriva quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'Arizona se décida à briser ce silence pesant.

Elle regarda la latina d'un air pensif, assise sur le canapé, essayant de ramener ses jambes sous son menton malgré leur rigidité.

Sa phrase fut prononcée doucement, sans précipitation. On pouvait y déceler le poids des mots.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi... »

Le moment était arrivé, celui où les deux femmes étaient à égalité devant leurs sentiments. Pourtant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient semblaient des kilomètres. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle arrivent à réduire cette distance, pour cela elle devaient apprendre à se connaître, à s'aprivoiser.

« Je comprends que tu aies peur Callie... Mais je préfère que tu me parles de ces craintes plutôt que tu ne te renfermes sur toi même... Je... Je peux t'aider, je ne suis pas là pour te juger... »

Callie hocha la tête, sachant que c'était à elle de s'expliquer. Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa pendant lequel la brunette essayait d'ordonner ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

« Arizona... tu dois comprendre que.. j'ai grandi dans une famille catholique pratiquante... J'ai aimé...J'aime les hommes... »

La blonde détacha les yeux de la latina à la mention de son amour pour les hommes, ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire taire Callie. Arizona enrageait intérieurement, elle ne voulait pas servir d 'expérimentation à une jeune femme déçue par un goujat.

Sentant qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus, la brune fit un geste, et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Arizona. Elle contempla un instant les différentes options qui s'offraient à elle et se tut.

La blonde regardait vers le sol, visiblement blessée et perdue dans ses pensées. Tout en l'observant, ou plutot en admirant cette mystérieuse femme qui était en train de changer sa vie, Callie retrouvait confiance en ses sentiments. Elle avait besoin d'elle, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de son visage enjôleur, de ses baisers passionnés...de ses bras.

Elle senti encore une fois la panique monter. Et si elle perdait ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu la chance de connaître ?

Cette pensée la terrifiait, pourtant elle savait qu'elle avait l'issue de la situation entre ses mains. Ayant besoin de se rassurer sur les sentiments d'Arizona à son égard, elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

La blonde sursauta à ce contact ce qui vexa Callie, la poussant à rompre le contact. Arizona ratrappa d'un geste vif sa main et la pris dans les siennes.

Elle inspira profondément avant de se tourner complètement vers la latina. Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent, elles n'étaient décidément pas douées pour le dialogue.

« Callie, j'ai besoin de savoir en quoi ce qu'il y a entre nous...cette histoire est différente pour toi... Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas commencer quelque chose avec toi si je sais qu'il y a une possibilité pour que tu... »

La blonde ravala la fin de sa phrase et se dégagea. L'émotion était trop vive. Elle avait en réalité peut-être encore plus peur que Callie de s'engager dans cette histoire.

Celle-ci sentit l'importance de l'issue soulevée continua :

« Sachant qu'il y a une possiblité pour que je retourne avec un homme ? »

La blonde croisa avec hésitation son regard en guise de réponse et continua

« Je n'y survivrais pas... Si on se quitte aujourd'hui j'aurais peut-être une chance de t'oublier, tu pourras reprendre ta vie comme avant...Mais si tu commence à t'investir dans une relation avec moi et que tu rends compte que c'était...que j'étais une erreur... Je ne m'en remettrais pas. »

Ne sachant quoi répondre , Callie tenta d'approcher une nouvelle fois Arizona, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était là pour elle. La blonde ne se sentait pas prête pour ce contact physique et recula une nouvelle fois. Elle savait qu'elle perdrait tous ses moyens dans ses bras. Elle devait d'abord être sure de ses sentiments.

Sentant une nouvelle fois la réticence de la blonde, Callie savait qu'elle devait s'ouvrir complètement :

« Je suis amoureuse Arizona » Elle la regardait intensément, voulant montrer à la blonde qu'elle assumait pleinement ses sentiments « Je suis amoureuse... amoureuse d'une femme...amoureuse, de toi »

La blonde n'en revenait pas, elle croisa le regard de la latina et leva la tête en arrière, espérant arrêter les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Toi tu as peur de me voir partir avec un homme, moi j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Tout ça est tellement nouveau pour moi, je n'ai jamais...jamais aimé de femme dans ma vie. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime toi. » C'était à son tour de sentir les larmes monter.

Callie ne s'en voulait pas, ne s'en voulait plus de dévoiler ses sentiments trop rapidement. Elle avait besoin de s'entendre prononcer ces mots, elle avait besoin qu' Arizona les entende. La blonde s'était d'ailleurs rapprochée et essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur les joue de Callie. Malgré ses yeux embués, elle souriait. Pour la première fois depuis que les deux femmes étaient entrée dans cette maison, la blonde était heureuse. Profitant d'avoir son attention bienveillante, Callie contina :

« J'ai besoin que tu m'aides Arizona, que tu me guides, que tu sois patiente avec moi. J'ai besoin de te connaître, je veux tout savoir de toi, d'où tu viens, ce que tu fais, ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes...Je voudrais qu'on reprenne les choses du début, doucement... »

Elle appréhendait sa réponse. Elle avait peur de trop lui en demander. Silence...

A sa grande surprise, la blonde soupira, un soupir de soulagement...

« Docteur Torres, accepteriez vous de sortir avec moi ? » Ses yeux avaient retrouvé sa malice. Elle était redevenue la jeune femme pétillante qu'elle avait été.

Callie souria à son tour timidement, un poids immense venait d'être enlevé de ses épaules.

« Tu es d'accord ? »

Arizona franchi les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et chuchota dans l'oreille de la latina « Je crois que c'est moi qui vient de te poser une question là ? » Celle ci dégluti audiblement et frissonna au contact de ce souffle sur sa peau.

C'est le plus naturellement du monde que les mains de Callie vinrent se poser sur les hanches de la blonde. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête pour aller plus loin, elle avait besoin de se contact, elle avait besoin de sentir Arizona près d'elle.

La blonde répondit aussitôt et enlaça la brunette. L'intensité de l'étreinte se renforça graduellement, chacune d'entre elle prenant alors conscience de ce qui aurait pu être perdu. Callie respira profondément dans le cou d'Arizona, voulant mémoriser cet instant à jamais.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux femmes se reculèrent lentement pour se retrouver nez à nez, puis ...lèvres contre lèvres.

C'était leur premier baiser depuis leurs retrouvailles et il semblait encore plus explosif que les précédents. Il n'était pourtant ni passionné, ni langoureux. La différence était qu'il était lourd de sens, il scellait leur deux existences. Les deux femmes se reculèrent et reprirent place sur le canapé, la tête de Callie sur l'épaule d'Arizona.

« Je te promets qu'on ira à ton rythme, même si je dois dire que je vais avoir du mal à résister ... » La blonde lui lança son sourire le plus séducteur, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir la latina .

Sentant la chaleur monter à cette insinuation, elle se cacha le visage avec ses mains et vint l'enfouir dans le cou de la blonde qui riait aux éclats.

Le reste de la journée passa sans autres accrocs, les deux femmes enlacées sur le canapé. C'est ainsi que Callie appris que la blonde était une véritable artiste touche à tout. A chaque révélation elle se sentait tomber un peu plus amoureuse de cette femme...

A la fin de la journée, Callie se décida enfin à se lever et se dirigea vers la porte...

« Je crois que je vais rentrer, c'est plus sage... » Elle regardiat à présent le sol.

« Tu peux rester si tu veux, je promets d'être très sage ! »

La latina haussa un sourcil, défiant silencieusement la blonde de garder ses mains pour elle si elles étaient amenée à passer la soirée ensemble. Même si elle mourrait d'envie d'atteindre ce niveau d'intimité avec Arizona, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. Ce qui s'était passé était une chose, ce qui allait se passer... avait une tout autre importance. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de brusquer les choses et de le regretter.

« La blonde se leva à son tour à contre cœur et attrapa la latina par les pans de sa veste. Elle déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de lacher prise.

« Je t'appelle... »

Callie lui souria et ne pu résister à l'envie de gouter une nouvelle fois à ces lèvres. Elle s'avança et captura la bouche de la jeune femme prise par surprise. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu réagir, Arizona était poussée à l'intérieure de la maison et la porte était claquée derrière elle.

Les deux femmes soupirèrent à l'unissons chacune d'un côté de la porte, toutes deux totalement droguées au bonheur qui couraient dans leurs veines. Même si le parcours était encore long, elles savaient que ce qui les unissait serait le plus fort.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

**En fait il était déjà en partie écrit...**

**Enjoy ! :)))**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ses retrouvailles avec Arizona, et Callie désespérait de réentendre à nouveau sa voix. En effet, pas de nouvelles de la blonde et cela commençait à sérieusement inquiéter notre latina...

Avait-elle changé d'avis ?

Ne sachant pas si elle devait prendre les devant et l' appeler, elle préféra attendre...attendre... et attendre...

Sortant d'une chirurgie de cinq interminables heures...Car oui, c'était ça qu'était devenu sa passion pour la chirurgie. Des heures interminables loin de la blonde. Du temps perdu à jamais. Cette nouvelle vision des chose surpris Callie qui se rendait peu à peu compte de l'importance qu'avait prise Arizona dans sa vie...

Arrivée dans son bureau, son cœur s'emballa à la vue de l'écran illuminé de son téléphone. Son excitation fut malheureusement entachée lorsqu'elle vu le nom de l'expediteur : Marc

Soupirant, elle s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil, essayant de réflechir à ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Arizona. C'était de sa faute, elle avait du faire quelque chose... mais quoi ? La brunette se torturait l'esprit essayant de trouver la raison de ce silence.

Terminant sa garde par de la paperasse, elle se leva et éteignit toutes les lumières de la pièce. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, le téléphone sonna...

« Dr Torres ? »

« Hem oui ? »

« C'est Jodie de l'accueil. Je voulais juste vous informer qu'une voiture vous attend devant l'hopital... »

Callie fronça les sourcils puis raccrocha. De quoi pouvait-il être question ? Arizona ?...Arizona !

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, elle se dirigea alors d'un pas hâtif vers le vestiaire pris une douche et se changea. Une fois sortie, elle remarqua effectivement un chauffeur de taxi stationner devant le batiment. Une pancarte « Dr Torres » dans les main. L'homme lui fit de grand signe à son approche, Callie aurait pu jurer qu'il l'avait reconnue.

Devant l'insistance de ce chauffeur au physique de fillette, elle se laissa convaincre de monter dans le véhicule. « Alors où allons nous ? »

« Bah à l'aéroport...vous n'avez pas de bagage? Vous vous rendez à une conférence je crois... » Il la regarda d'un air incrédule au travers du rétroviseur. « Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'il est prévu que ... »

Devant la mine déconfite de sa cliente, l'homme se tut.

En effet, Callie avait envie de disparaître enfouie dans le siège en sky du véhicule. Comment avait-elle pu ? Comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'elle avait été désignée pour représenter l'hopital lors des séries de conférences les plus inintéressantes de l'année ? Elle avait juste envie de pleurer... Cela voulait tout simplement dire : toujours pas d'Arizona.

Le pire arriva quelques secondes après lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle devait également présenter publiquement une partie de ses travaux... Le cas clinique « AZ ». La panique s'empara alors d'elle et elle vérifia à toute vitesse ses emails sur son téléphone. Elle retrouva dans un message datant de 2 mois le programme complet du meeting. Elle avait exactement 48H pour préparer son speech...

Elle ferma les yeux à cette idée terrifiante et le trajet se déroula en silence jusqu'à l'aéroport où son nom fut prononcé dans tout le terminal pour un embarquement immédiat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona avait le sourire. Depuis que Callie lui avait fait part de ses sentiments, elle se sentait plus légère que jamais. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti une telle connexion pour un autre individu.

Même si elle était tenté d'appeler la latin dès qu'elle eut franchi le pas de sa porte, elle n'en fit rien. Elle préférait attendre, réfléchir. Arizona Robbins faisait partie des gens qui voulaient bien faire les choses, et un Rendez-vous avec le docteur Torres ça ne se bâcle pas...

Après avoir mûrement réfléchi à la direction qu'elle voulait donner à leur relation, elle se décida à envoyer un message à la brune histoire de tâter le terrain.

**« Bonjour Dr Torres,**

**Etes vous disponible demain soir pour une consultation ?**

**Tu me manques...**

**Az »**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois sortie de l'avion, Callie réanima son téléphone. Son cœur fit un bon à la lecture du mot « Arizona ». Elle ouvrit alors d'un air rêveur le message et souri encore un peu plus (en supposant que cela soit possible) en prenant connaissance du contenu.

Sa mine réjouie s'effaça en partie lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne serait pas sur Seattle le lendemain. Elle entrepris donc de répondre immédiatement à sa belle...

Elle tapa rapidement, tout en marchant lentement de façon hasardeuse... dans l'aéroport bondé...

«** Bam !** »

Callie s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du passage pour effacer un mot mal orthographié et fut violemment percutée par l'arrière. Le choc lui fit lâcher son portable qui alla s'écraser sous les roues d'une énorme valise.

La brunette avait l'impression de vivre la scène au ralenti. En quelques secondes, son monde s'écroula. Sans téléphone, sans le numéro d'Arizona, elle était incapable de lui répondre.

Qu'arriverait-il si la blonde prenait cela comme un « non » ?

Prise en charge par des responsables de l'organisation des conférences, elle se laissa trainer à contre cœur vers sa chambre d'hotel. Peut-être pourrait-elle au moins trouver une adresse email pour la contacter ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

24H s'étaient écoulées depuis l'envoie de son message et Arizona n'avait toujours reçu aucune réponse. Elle regardait fixement son téléphone depuis de longues minutes, essayant d'obtenir une quelconque information par télépathie avec l'appareil. La réponse ne venant pas, elle se décida alors de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler directement...

Aucune sonnerie ne se fit entendre et la blonde tomba directement sur messagerie.

Sentant l'agacement monter, elle pris sa veste, son sac, et sorti...

Arrivée devant l'hopital, elle pris une grande inspiration pour se préparer au combat. Car oui, Arizona Robbins était prête, prête à tout pour garder Callie dans sa vie.

« Bonjour, je voudrais voir le docteur Torres... »

La secrétaire la regarda suspicieusement

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? »

La blonde dégaina alors son sourire le plus convaincant avant de répondre « biensur »

« Un instant s'il vous plait... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arizona était plus irritée que jamais. La réponse de la jeune femme ne fit rien pour la calmer.

« Je suis désolée mais le docteur Torres est actuellement en déplacement. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que vous ayez rendez-vous avec... »

« En déplacement ? »

« Ecoutez mademoiselle ? »

« Hem Perkins, Mademoiselle Perkins »

« Bien, mademoiselle Perkins, je peux laisser un message de votre part au docteur Torres... »

« nan ça ira merci... Vous ne savez pas ou elle est ? »

La femme la regarda d'un air las... « Est-ce que j'ai l'air de savoir ou elle est ? »

Arizona commença alors à s'énerver de plus en plus suite à cette réponse.

« Vous êtes secrétaire nan ? Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de savoir ou elle est ? Elle n'est pas en vacances ? » Elle avait haussé le ton de façon significative et avait du coup capté l'attention d'une audience grandissante.

Une homme en blouse blanche s'avança alors vers elle et pris part à la conversation

« Torres est à New York à une conférence...vous etes qui ? »

« Et vous vous êtes qui ? » les deux se regardèrent intensément, se défiant mutuellement. La blonde rompit finalement le silence « Ou se trouve cette conférence ? »

« Au mount Sinaï Hospital mais... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la blonde bien que boitillant était déjà sortie du batiment.

Elle appela un taxi direction l'aéroport...

Xxxxxxxxxx

Callie était morte de peur. Elle devait passer sur l'estrade dans 20min et le stress lui donnait la nausée . Essayant de rattraper son maquillage comme elle pouvait, elle mina son moral un peu plus en repensant à Arizona. Leur rendez-vous devait commencer dans 1H et elle n'avait toujours trouvé aucun moyen de la contacter. Elle avait pourtant réussi à obtenir le numéro de son nouveau domicile mais la blonde ne décrocha jamais.

Soupirant, la latina regarda une dernière fois son reflet dans la glace avant de se diriger vers la salle de conférence.

…...

« Mes chers confrères, j'ai le plaisirs d'accueillir comme prochaine intervenant le docteur Torres du Seattle Grace Hospital. Une grande majorité d'entre vous connaisse ses travaux sur la régénération osseuse... Dr Torres, c'est à vous »

Callie monta sur l'estrade précipitamment et manqua de tomber. Ses diapos furent alors projetées sur écran géant pour soutenir sa présentation.

' « Heu... Bonjour à tous... je... je suis... »

C'était une véritable catastrophe. La belle latina perdait tous ses moyens. Elle continua tant bien que mal son introduction, en bafouillant à chaque syllabe.

Arriva LE cas... le visage d'Arizona Robbins illumina alors la pièce. La jeune femme était allongée dans son lit, le sourire au lèvres. Quelques photos de ses radios étaient également présentées. Callie se châtia intérieurement pour la première photo. Il était normalement interdit de montrer le visage de ses patients...Elle avait été tellement hypnotisée par ce sourire qu'elle en avait oublié une des règles élémentaires de la médecine : le secret médical.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle conta son histoire, elle se réattribua le mérite de sa découverte. Cela lui redonna le courage de continuer. Elle continua alors sur sa lancée sans s'arrêter.

Arriva le moment des « questions ». Après des interrogation philosophiques, rethoriques ou encore scientifiques, Callie pensa que son calvaire était fini. Elle rassembla ses feuilles et s'apprêta à quitter la scène

« Ah, je vois qu'il y a encore une question pour le docteur Torres... »

Sans lever la tête de son pupitre, Callie écouta attentivement d'une oreille la suite...

« Bonjour, Bravo pour votre présentation Dr Torres... Je voudrai savoir si vous êtes toujours en contact avec votre patiente... »

Le cœur de la brunette s'arrêta au son de cette voix. Elle leva alors le yeux, à la recherche de l'objet de ses pensées dans la foule. Elle spotta alors la blonde, encore plus magnifique que dans ses souvenirs. Elle lui lança un sourire discret avant d'essayer de reprendre son professionnalisme. Elle remarqua néanmoins qu'Arizona ne souriait pas...

« Hem oui... je suis les suite du traitement... »

« Vous êtes donc en PERMANENCE disponible, prête à répondre au moindre appel en cas de complications... ? »

Callie ne voyait pas vraiment où cette discussion l'emmenait. Elle tiqua néanmoins sur le mot appuyé par la jeune femme. Elle fit alors soudainement le rapprochement avec son téléphone. Son visage s'ouvrit alors en un immense sourire et elle lacha sa réponse

« Je suis toujours disponible pour mes patients... Même si je dois avouer qu'aujourd'hui est le mauvais jour pour me pauser cette question ! Je viens de perdre mon portable... » Elle avait utilisé un ton humoristique, provoquant de légers rires dans la salle. Elle profita de cette baisse d'attention pour descendre et se frayer un chemin au travers de la salle. Malheureusement, chacun y allait de son commentaire, rendant impossible son ascension vers la blonde.

Il arriva même un point ou elle était incapable de se situer dans la vague de médecins présents. L'éclaircissement de voix du modérateur ramena peu à peu le calme dans la salle et Callie se senti agripper violemment par le bras et traîner vers la sortie.

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, une bouche agressive et gourmande capturait ses lèvres, la laissant sans voix.

« Arizona ? »

« Comment as tu pu faire ça ? Tu ne m'as jamais répondu Callie ! Tu pars à l'autre bout du pays et... »

Un autre baiser forcé cette fois moins invasif eu pour effet de faire oublier à Arizona ses doutes

« J'ai perdu mon portable à l'aéroport... Il m'a glissé des mains au moment où je te répondais...

Tu m'as manqué aussi... »

Elle engouffra alors Arizona dans une étreinte robuste et confortable, ce qui la détendit complètement.

« Je suis désolée... » murmura la blonde

« ne t'excuse surtout pas... Puis tu sais, j'ai trouvé très sexy cette petite crise de colère... »

Callie ria à sa propre phrase avant de feindre un cri de douleur sous un coup infligé par la blonde.

C'est sans s'en rendre compte que la brunette les entraîna vers sa chambre d'hôtel. Les deux femmes toutes deux épuisées par le vol et les émotions de la journées s'allongèrent l'une à côté de l'autre.

La latina enleva sans cérémonie ses vêtements avant de revêtir un t-shirt et un shorty.

Le temps qu'elle se retourne, Arizona s'était endormie, tout habillée. Hésitant, Callie se décida néanmoins à lui ôter ses chaussures, puis son pantalon pour plus de confort. La blonde ne bougea pas à cette initiative, son souffle toujours régulier.

Déboutonnant en dernier son chemisier, la respiration de la brunette se bloqua. Elle était totalement subjuguée par la beauté de la femme devant elle. La différence était que maintenant elle était à elle...Arizona Robbins était la femme qui partageait sa vie.

Toujours aimantée par cette force mystérieuse, elle traça la forme de ses seins avec son doigt et déposa alors de délicats baisers dans le cou de la jeune femme. Celle-ci grogna quelques peu et se rapprocha instinctivement. Le sourire au lèvre, Callie inspira profondément et enfoui alors son visage dans le cou de sa partenaire. Elle sentit alors des jambes s'entremêler aux siennes...

Elle n'était peut-être pas si endormie que ça finalement...


	13. Chapter 13

Arizona s'allongea lourdement sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait encore l'adrénaline de la journée courser dans ses veines. N'osant pas ouvrir les paupières de peur d'avoir rêver cette dernière heure, elle resta immobile. Elle pouvait entendre les mouvements de Callie dans la pièce et sentit le lit bouger lorsqu'elle s'y installa.

Au bout de qulques minutes de silence, la blonde pouvait présentir que quelques chose travaillait la latina. Elle avait la lourde sensation d'être observée mais décida de ne pas bouger, laissant à la belle le temps d'extérioriser ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

A sa grande surprise, au lieu de la voix suave de Callie, elle senti ses mains commencer à otter délicatement ses chaussures. Elle compris alors que la latina la croyait endormie...Au moment où ses doigts déboutonnèrent son pantalon, elle réprima un grognement. Elle essayait par tout les moyens de paraître inafectée par les action de la brunette, ne voulant pas l'arrêter dans son élan.

Après de nouvelles minutes d'inactivité, c'est son souffle qu'Arizona sentit dans son coup, puis des mains tremblantes ouvrirent son chemisier, l'exposant complètement.

La respiration de la latina devenait alors de plus en plus saccadée laissant peu de doute sur son état . Arizona faisait tout son possible pour rester de marbre, mais ce moment était le plus érotique qu'elle ait jamais vécu. Elle savait que Callie la pensait endormie et un geste de sa part pourait rompre cette douce transe.

Ce furent finalement les doigts brulants de callie sur son corps qui eurent raison de ses résolutions et elle ne pu réfreiner un râle. Le contact était hésitant, doux, mais à la fois divinement excitant.

A sa grande surprise, les gestes de la latina ne s'arrêtèrent pas après cette extravertion et l'assault de son corps pris une tournure plus entreprenant lorsqu'elle senti ses lèvres dans son coup, le bout de sa langue...

S'en était trop, toujours sans ouvrir les yeux, Arizona se rapprocha physiquement de ce fantasme humain qu'était Callie Torres.

Comme un enfant pris sur le fait, la brunette arrêta tout mouvement et enfoui son visage dans le cou de sa partenaire. La blonde en profita alors pour se fondre dans ce corps qui l'attirait tant, entremêlant leurs jambes. Toujours persuadée de l'état d'hibernation de sa partenaire, Callie rabatti les couvertures sur elles et posa son bras fermement sur l'abdomen de la blonde.

Les deux femmes cessèrent tout mouvements pendant d'interminables minutes, seule la respiration accélérée d'Arizona se faisait entendre. Cela eut pour effet de décupler le désir de Callie, qui était totalement hypnotisée par les réactions de ce corps si semblable au sien.

Même si elle savait qu'elle jouait un jeu dangereux, elle avait besoin de s'approprier ces courbes, d'apprivoiser chaque centimètre de cette magnifique créature.

Sa main glissa alors sensuèlement le long de son ventre, remontant vers ses seins. Elle sentait les muscles se contracter sous ses doigt ce qui l'encourageait encore plus. Bien vite, sa bouche pris le relais, explorant, chatouillant, goutant cette peau qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Arizona était maintenant incapable de réprimer son désir, laissant échapper de subtils gémissements. Elle se cambrait sous les gestes doux de la latina.

Un nouvel arrêt dans cet élan poussa la blonde à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se trouva alors en face d'une vision onirique. Callie était penchée au dessus d'elle, les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême, le regard fixé sur sa poitrine.

Arizona dégluti audiblement et leva le menton de sa belle pour croiser son regard. La timidité s'empara immédiatement de Callie qui senti le rouge lui monter aux joues. La blonde coupa son monologue intérieur et l'attira vers elle. Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent longuement, les mains baladeuses de la blonde marquant cependant une halte dans les mouvements de la brune qui se redressa. Elles se dévisagèrent quelques instants, avant que Callie ne retrouve sa voix « J'ai envie de toi »

Comprenant l'implication de cette phrase, le bas ventre de la blonde fit un bond. Elle entrepris alors de dégraffer lentement son soutien-gorge, laissant à Callie le soin de l'enlever.

Admirative, la brunette hésita un moment avant d'oter avec d'infinies précautions l'encombrante pièce de tissu. Elle contempla longuement la vision qui s'offrait à elle, la respiration haletante d'Arizona accentuant ce spectacle sensuel.

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, la blonde lui saisi la main et la guida vers sa peau. Ce contact les fit gémir toutes les deux ce qui eut pour effet de desinhiber Callie totalement.

Prise d'un besoin irrepressible de possession pour ce corps, elle englouti férocement tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Elle voulait laisser des marques de son passage, montrer au monde que cette femme était à elle.

Arizona était totalement perdue dans l'instant. Elle se laissait passivement maitriser par la belle latina, qui lui procurait les divins plaisirs de la passion. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été l'objet de tant de désir et d'attention.

Après de longues secondes d'un baiser langoureux, Callie s'occupa attentivement du ventre de la blonde. Elle en mémorisa chaque centimètre, étudiant avec préicison les réactions provoquées par ses gestes. L'état d'excitation de la blonde était nettement visible et la brunette se trouvait maintenant attirée par ce qui se passait plus bas...

Elle regarda Arizona en guise de permission et embrassa l'encombrant bout de tissu. Elle traça méthodiquement les contours de la zone avec sa langue et son nez, avant d'ouvrir grand sa bouche et d'y souffler un air chaud et humide.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la blonde se crispe et que son ventre se contract violemment laissant échapper un cri animal.

Totalement ébahie par ce qui venait de se passer, Callie se releva doucement et observa la femme devant elle. Ses yeux étaitent fermés, son visage tourmenté et son corps agité de petits soubressauts...

Etant elle même femme, la brunette ne mis que quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui c'était passé . Elle s'allongea alors à côté d'elle attendant patiement qu'elle récupère... Quand Arizona ouvrit les yeux, elle lui souri timidement, tournant son visage vers l'oreiller.

« Est-ce que... » la brunette voulait l'entendre, mais la blonde se crispa refusant de croiser son regard.

« je suis désolée... ça faisait longtemps que... » le rouge lui montait aux joues, ce que Callie trouvait particulèrement mignon.

« Schhhh viens là ...» la brunette l'attira vers elle. Elle venait de prendre conscience que la blonde avait en réalité aussi peur qu'elle dans cette histoire. Cette idée la rassura et elle tenta de s'endormir sur l'idée qu'elles étaient à présent à égalité. Cependant, les chose étaient bien plus compliquées dans son esprit. Elle était tout d'abord perturbée par ce qui venit de se passée, et hautement frustrée de n'avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout, aussi bien pour elle que pour la blonde. Elle essaya de calmer sa libido et était maintenant partagée entre son propre désir dêtre satisfaite et la fierté qu'elle ressentait pour avoir eu cet effet sur Arizona. Ce qui était sur c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti pareil désir pour une autre personne.

Xxxxxx

Arizona fut la première à se réveiller le lendemain matin. Elle constata alors avec délectation qu'un corps chaud et confortable était fermement pressé contre son dos. Savourant ce moment de calme, la blonde se surpris à se laisser bercer par la respiration calme de Callie.

Elle savait qu'à son réveil les choses risqueraient d'être un peu tendues. En effet, elle avait peur que la latina lui demande des comptes sur ce qui s'était passsé (ou pas) la veille au soir. En réalité, elle avait présenti que le moment n'était pas encore venu pour franchir ce dernier cap. Elle savait que Callie avait besoin d'apprivoiser lentement l'amour entre femme pour se sentir en confiance, du moins c'est ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre. C'est dailleurs la raison qui l'avait poussée à la laisser prendre en charge totalement leur échange. Même si elle mourrait d'envie de ravir la brunette comme personne auparavant, elle préfèrait attendre le bon moment. Elle savait que Callie avait peur de ne pas savoir s'y prendre, cependant Arizona venait d'avoir la preuve que cette crainte était infondée. Elle ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois que son corps avait réagit aussi intensément aux gestes d'une autre personne. Cette femme avait décidément un ascendant très fort sur elle...De plus, la blonde était préoccupée. Elle avait peur ne pas arriver à satisfaire Callie autant qu'un homme. Que ferait-elle si la belle la quittait pour l'autre sexe ? Ces pensées bien qu'infondées étaient porurtant très présentes dans l'esprit d'Arizona qui en était alors rendue à retarder ce moment.

« Hmmmmmmm A quoi tu penses ? » La voix rauque et... sexy de la brunette vint chatouiller son oreille, alors qu'elle se senti attirer fermement vers ce corps tant désiré.

« Bonjour... »

C'est au moment ou des doigts aventureux vienrent en contact avec ses seins qu'Arizona pris conscience de la situation. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur dégagée par la latina et pouvait jurer qu'elle était dans un état d'excitation non négligeable latent depuis la veille. Une langue humide trouva ensuite son chemin dans son cou, ce qui la fit gémir.

Sentant qu'elle allait perdre le contrôle de la situation, la blonde se dégagea progressivement de l'étreinte sous le regard interrogateur de Callie.

La blonde s'assit alors doucement sur le bord du lit avant de se lever et d'attraper son t-shirt.

La brunette était profondément blessée par ce comportement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et imaginait le pire quand aux raisons « Ai-je fait quelques chose de mal ? » Sa voix était rempli de vulnérabilité, ce qui fit soupirer Arizona. Ce n'était définitivement pas comme cela qu'elle avait imaginer les choses : Callie visiblement prête pour aller plus loin dans leur relation alors qu'elle hésitait.

Se retournant, elle lui souri faussement avant de réfléchir à une excuse pour son comportement.

« Tu n'as rien fais de mal, je pense juste que si nous voulons continuer à aller progressivement dans notre relation, il est temps pour moi de partir... »

La brunette lacha alors un rire rauque et cinique.

« Tu es en train de fuir Arizona. Ca a pour moi plutot l'air d'une façon de me punir qu'une façon de préserver notre … notre quoi d'ailleurs ? Relation ? » Elle était visiblement énervée et agacée, plus que ça, vexée. Cela n'échappa pas à la blonde qui regretta ses actions.

« S'il te plait, explique moi ? Est ce que … Est ce que c'est moi ? Je n'ai pas été... »

« Stop Callie »

« Oh !... C'est ça alors..Tu sais que c'était la première fo... »

« Stop, Callie, ne dis pas ça. Je t'interdis de dire ça... Tu as été magnifique, parfaite. Tu es toujours magnifique Callie... N'en doute jamais. » Elle la regardait dans les yeux pour donner plus de poids à ses propos. « Mais moi... Moi je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir te donner ce dont tu as besoin... » Arizona regardait maintenant ses pieds, prenant conscience de son admission.

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » La brunette s'était maintenant elle aussi levée voulant garder le contact avec la blonde. Ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux cétait de la peur, et ça elle ne le supportait pas...

« Arizona, expliques moi... la seule chose dont j'ai besoin c'est toi. Juste toi. De quoi as-tu peur ? »

La blonde hocha doucement la tête avant de reculer lorsque Callie tenta de l'approcher. Elle avait besoin de garder ses distances, de garder le contrôle. Elle ne savait pas comment formuler ses craintes. Pourtant, aussi humiliant que cela lui paraissait elle n'avait pas le choix. Cétait la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation. Sure d'elle et de ses « aptidudes » à satsisfaire ces dames, elle se trouvait maintenant en pleine crise de doute face à Callie Torres. Car qu'elle le veuille ou non, une femme aussi magnifique avait certainement eu son lot d'amants...

« Arizona regardes moi. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Je parle du fait que tu n'as eu que des hommes dans ta vie... Moi je ne suis pas un homme et je le serai jamais... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, attendant que le sous-entendu atteigne la latina.

Celle ci fronça les sourcils et d'un geste vif s'empara du bras de la blonde . Ce geste eu pour effet de faire entrer leur deux corps en collision. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Callie saisi l'occasion pour la prendre par les hanche et la maintenir fermement.

Arizona soupira une nouvelle fois et frappa son front contre la clavicule de sa compagne. Les choses étaient tellement compliquée dans son esprit. Cette peur lui semblait insurmontable.

La brunette pris alors doucement sa main et la guida vers son cœur.

« Tu sens comme il bat vite ? » « C'est toi, et seulement toi qui a cet effet sur moi »


	14. Chapter 14

A mes fidèles lectrices...

Ceci n'est PAS un chapitre ! Je n'ai pas posté d'update depuis plusieurs semaines et j'en suis désolée, mais comme je l'avais dit, j'ai été particulièrement occupée.  
>Malheureusement, un autre problème est survenu entre temps : la panne d'inspiration<p>

Je ne pensais pas que cela m'arriverait un jour, mais là je n' arrive plus à écrire de suite cohérente à cette histoire.

Tout cela pour dire que je vais arrêter encore cette fic quelques temps...Si vous avez des idées de suites n'hésitez pas à me les faire parvenir.

Comme mon imagination reste néanmoins très active, je suis en train de réfléchir à une nouvelle fic. Je souhaite encore une fois sortir complètement les personnages de leur contexte...Si vous avez des idées que vous voudriez voir développées (surtout les plus farfelues), dites le moi !

A très vite,

QoF.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14**

**La suiteeeee !**

**Enfin ! En fait j'ai repris un des châpitres que j'avais écrit. Je ne pensais pas le publier car c'était trop de « drama », mais apparemment certaines ont eu la même idée ! **

**Voici donc les conséquences de l'insécurité d'Arizona...**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires. Sur cette histoire et sur « les puissances au pouvoir ». J'ai d'autres idées pour d'autres fics, mais je ne sais pas lesquels exploiter pour le moment.  
>Je pensais travailler sur une intéraction « Callie Psychiatre  Arizona de retour de guerre » , mais c'est en train d'être exploité par une membre américaine du site. J'en ferai peut-être quand même une fic à moi ^^**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Depuis leur retour à Seattle, les jours et les semaines passèrent en douceur pour les deux femmes. Même si Callie vivait toujours dans son appartement, la nouvelle maison d'Arizona était devenue leur point de rencontre. Une routine s'installait progressivement, laissant à chacune des moments d'indépendance nécessaires à la construction de leur relation.

Pourtant, malgré ce départ presque parfait, Callie ét ait préoccupée. En effet, les deux femmes avaient peu à peu appris à s'apprivoiser mais sans jamais franchir le cap ultime de l'intimité. Cette question devenait de plus en plus sensible car elle ne comprenait comment elles en étaient arrivées là. Le début de leur relation avait été passionné et elles avaient eu du mal à freiner les choses. Pourtant, à force d'attendre (attendre quoi d'ailleurs ?), d'être interrompues, elles avaient construit une relation platonique où Arizona semblait montrer de moins en moins d'intérêt à sa compagne. Pire, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle semblait distante et cherchait la confrontation à chaque interaction, cela sans raison apparente.

L'appréhension de la latina à l'idée d'aller la voir était telle, qu'elle compris il était temps de faire quelquechose et d'apaiser cette tension. Elle voulait mettre carte sur table et enfin trouver un semblant de normalité dans cette relation. Car malgré tout, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse et amoureuse. C'est donc après avoir pris une calme inspiration qu'elle tourna la poignée de la porte.

Après avoir fait quelques pas à l'intérieur, ce qui frappa Callie était le silence qui régnait. Il était déjà 22H et la nuit était tombée. Seule une faible lueur provenant de la chambre du rez de chaussée se frayait un passage jusqu'à elle.

Elle posa alors son sac et ses clés sur la table basse et entrepris d'enlever veste et talons. Ses mouvements brusques et bruyants avaient pour but de prévenir indirectement Arizona de sa présence. Ce qui la choqua une nouvelle fois fut le silence qu'elle eut pour réponse. Il y a encore quelques jours, la blonde lui aurait sauté au coup avec à la clé un baisé passionné. Elle espérait juste que ce changement était dû au fait que sa belle s'était endormie.

Terminant son monologue intérieur, Callie poussa doucement la porte de la chambre. Elle posa alors son regard sur la forme confortablement installée sur une pile d'oreillers, un livre à la main. Un sourire apparu sur son visage a cette vision, c'était ce qu'elle voulait voir pour le reste de sa vie : Arizona qui l'attendait dans leur maison

« Hey »...

Callie s'approcha doucement de l'objet de ses pensées et s'assit sur le bord du lit . Arizona leva brièvement son nez de son roman pour lancer un « bonsoir » de convenance.  
>La brunette resta quelques peu vexée avant de prendre l'encombrant objet des mains de la blonde et s'asseoir en face d'elle.<p>

« Sérieusement Arizona, cela fait 3 jours qu'on ne s'est pas vues et même me dire bonjour te semble insurmontable ? »

Après une très longue garde, la brune n'était plus en mesure de maîtriser ses sentiments. Elle commençait à savoir par expérience que brusquer Arizona ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle sentait que la situation lui échappait sans comprendre pourquoi.

Intérieurement touchée par l'énervement de Callie, la blonde n'en resta pas moins impassible. Elle savait ce qui était en train de se passer... Elle avait été trop naïve de croire qu'elle tirerait un trait définitif sur les hommes. Cela aurait été n'importe quelle autre femme, Arizona n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à l'expulser de sa vie ... Avec Callie, c'était différent. Elle l'aimait, elle voulait lui faire payer, la faire souffrir comme cette révélation l'avait faite souffrir...

Elle continua donc de jouer l'indifférence. Elle avait décidé de donner 10 jours à la brunette pour lui en parler. Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines et toujours rien, Arizona était terriblement déçue.  
>« Ecoutes, Callie, je suis en train de lire un roman passionnant, excuses moi mais je n'ai pas envie de faire la conversation ». Elle repris donc le livre et sa position initiale.<p>

Ouvrant la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre, la brunette se leva « Alors c'est ça, je te dérange ? Tu en as marre de moi … Ca y est c'est fini, dis le moi Arizona c'est ça ? C'est fini ? » Callie s'énervait de plus en plus et les larmes lui montèrent au yeux. Elle répétait encore et encore la même phrase, comme choquée par sa signification.

La blonde prenait sur elle pour ne pas craquer. Elle voulait qu'elle comprenne... 

« Ne fais pas comme si tu en avais quelques chose à faire, après tout, tu as déjà bien anticipé ta future relation... » Elle ne levait toujours pas les yeux de son livre, même si elle mourrait d'envie de voir l'expression qu'arborait le visage de la latina à ces mots .

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends plus rien... »

« L'hopital ne parle plus que de ça Callie, tu devrais faire plus attention avant de te taper n'importe qui ! C'est bien toi qui a été vue en train d'embrasser Mark Sloane la semaine dernière... ? »

La brunette, choquée par cette annonce ne trouva rien à dire

« Tu me dégoutes, dégages, sors d'ici... » Les larmes montaient maintenant aux yeux de la blonde « Dégage !... »

Totalement médusée par ce qui venait de se dire, Callie ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle mis déjà plusieurs secondes à comprendre de quoi il était question, et quand la mémoire lui revint, elle ne voyait tout simplement pas comment améliorer la situation.

Elle avait bien « embrassé » Mark, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que la blonde pouvait imaginer...

Comprenant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus d'un blonde excédée et enragée, la latina se décida alors à partir la mort dans l'âme. Elle devait réfléchir sérieusement à la façon d'expliquer les choses à Arizona, elle était sure qu'elle comprendrait...

Xxxxxxxx

5 minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte, 1 fois, puis 2, puis 3.

Au bord de la crise de nerf, Arizona se leva et marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée. Elle entrepris d'ouvrir la porte

« Je te préviens Callie, je ne suis pas... »

Sa phrase fut coupée par un baiser passionné et agressif. Cette violence correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'Arizona ressentait. Elle répondit alors aussi férocement à l'assaut. Pourtant, elle se rendit vite compte que ces lèvres étaient moins douce, que ce baiser était sans signification. Elle pouvait aussi sentir cette absence de courbe sous ses mains, ce corps anguleux... Il n'y avait définitivement pas de comparaison entre Calliope et Johanne...

« Tu m'as manqué Ari »

Ayant besoin de faire taire cette femme, elle l'attira violemment à l'intérieur de chez elle, ayant besoin de ce rapport de force pour se prouver qu'elle avait toujours le contrôle de la situation. De son côté, Johanne jubilait bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas le manque de réticence de la part de la blonde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arizona était assise sur la brune, mordant, agrippant chaque partie du corps de la jeune femme qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Celle ci gémissait sous ses actes, pensant avoir retrouvé son ex compagne.

Trop occupées, elles n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir, et ne virent pas le visage défait et choqué de Callie...  
>En revanche, le bruit du trousseau de clé entrer en contact avec le sol puis les pas précipité de la latina vers la sortie les firent sursauter...<p>

« Merde ! »

Sortie de sa transe, la blonde se dégagea violement de son ex et lui balança ses vêtements au visage.

« Callie attends... »

Pas le temps de la rattraper, le moteur de la voiture lui signifiait qu'elle avait déjà quitté l'allée.

De retour à l'intérieur, Arizona pris contact de ses actes, elle se sentait sale... S'en prenant à celle qui avait tous les torts, elle s'en pris violemment à Johanne.  
>« Tires-toi ! »<p>

« Mais...Ari... »

Elle l'agrippa par le bras et la sorti avec force de chez elle. La situation était dans le fond comique car il y a quelques semaines encore, elle n'aurait jamais cru récupérer autant de force physique après son accident.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui elle avait réussi à mettre à la porte son ex, avec qui elle venait d'être prise en flagrant délit par celle qui lui avait rendu la vie...

Dire qu'Arizona s'en voulait était une évidence, elle ne comprenait même pas comment elle avait pu en arriver là. En quelques minutes son existence avait basculé, Johanne avait été sa vie pendant des années et l'avoir aussi proche d'elle l'avait énormément troublée.

Totalement perdue, la jeune femme composa des dizaines de fois le numéro de Callie, sans réponse... Désespérée, elle s'effondra en larmes

De l'autre côté de la ville, une autre jeune femme était aussi inconsolable : Callie. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Arizona avait pu réagir aussi rapidement à leur altercation. Elle avait mis moins de 15 min à se décider à revenir et la blonde était déjà très occupée avec cette ...pute.  
>Les insécurités de Callie prirent alors le dessus, Arizona voyait-elle régulièrement d'autres jeunes femmes ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle ne montrait plus aucun intérêt pour elle ? Callie se sentait trahie, mais plus encore, elle se sentait rejetée.<p>

Elle conduisit donc en pleine nuit sous une pluie battante et alla frapper à la porte de son meilleur ami : Mark Sloane.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Ha ! ça c'est du chapitre...Juste pour vous !**

**Gimme some love ! ;-)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

C'est un Mark visiblement très « occupé » qui lui ouvrit la porte après de longues secondes. Pourtant, la brunette perdue dans son propre monde ne remarqua absolument rien de son air débraillé ni de la jeune femme quasi-nue assise sur le canapé.  
>Elle se contenta de sauter agressivement au cou de son ami, et de l'embrasser maladroitement alors que celui ci resta totalement immobile.<p>

Finalement, elle fut sortie de sa transe par les bras fermes de son ami.

« Callie ? Callie ! »

Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait...les larmes coulaient abondement le long de ses joues. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle, toujours incapable d'entendre un autre son que les battements affolés de son cœur qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Même les mots de Mark ne semblaient pas atteindre ses tympans. 

« Oh mon dieu Callie... qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La jeune femme fondit une nouvelle fois en larme, sous le regard préoccupé de son ami et de Lexie Grey, ayant assisté à la scène.

Après s'être calmée, elle entrepris de raconter les événements qui s'étaient déroulés quelques minutes auparavant...

Mark se sentait coupable. Il savait que tout cela était arrivé par sa faute. Il fut d'ailleurs remercié par le regard noir et le départ précipité de Lexie Grey.  
>Ce « baiser » parié était définitivement une idée ridicule...<p>

« C'est fini... moi...Arizona... » Les larmes se remirent à couler pendant de longues minutes. Le film des dernières heures semblait passer en boucle dans sa tête et la brunette ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses émotion.  
>Épuisée, la jeune femme s'endormit, bercée par Mark, son ami de toujours.<p>

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, c'est un sourire crispé plaqué sur le visage que Callie retourna à l'hôpital. Elle n'avait juste pas imaginé qu'elle était attendue...

Juste le temps de se retourner et d'apercevoir un éclat des yeux bleus qui faisaient battre son cœur , que la blonde était déjà partie...Car en effet, la latina n'était pas arrivée seule ce matin...

« Mark, toujours Mark... »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les jours passèrent sans que les deux femmes ne se donnent de nouvelles. Chacune d'entre elle restait campée sur ses positions et ses insécurités.  
>Pour Arizona, c'était le fait de voir Callie avec un homme, pour Callie, c'était de voir Arizona avec une femme...<br>Au centre de cette incompréhension résidait le peu d'intérêt que la blonde avait montré à la latina ces derniers temps. Cette dernière en avait profondément souffert et avait vu ses craintes confirmées par les actions d'Arizona...et Johanne.

Cependant, la blonde n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune femme. Selon elle, le problème venait du fait que Callie était toujours attirée par les hommes et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait poussée progressivement vers la sortie.  
>Si elle avait su qu'en réalité la brunette mourrait d'amour et d'envie pour elle, les choses se seraient certainement passées autrement...<p>

Malgré tout, la blonde ne pouvait se résoudre à passer à autre chose, elle avait envie de se battre, elle avait peur de ne jamais s'en remettre si les choses restaient telles qu'elles étaient. Elle se sentait humiliée, énervée comme jamais. Arizona voulait enfoncer le clou en commençant une vie faite d'histoires d'un soir car elle avait en effet énormément de choses à se prouver depuis son accident. De sa capacité à séduire à son habilité à satisfaire une femme, la liste était longue...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Environ 10 jours après cette nuit maudite, Callie ne s'en remettait pas. Elle arrivait pourtant toujours à placarder un sourire de circonstance sur son visage, mais tout ceux qui la connaissaient bien pouvaient sans problème détecter son désespoir.

La jeune femme avait tout simplement perdu confiance en sa féminité. Elle avait pris l'affront de la blonde comme un rejet et cela l'avait profondément blessée. Dans leur très jeune relation, elle ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait aperçu du désir dans ses yeux, ni la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, touchée, effleurée...Elle se demandait ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elles en arrivent là, et se rappela du moment où la blonde lui avait part de ses doutes, révélant une grande vulnérabilité.  
>Ce souvenir fit sourire amèrement la brunette qui se demandait si la jeune femme avait été un jour sincère avec elle, où si elle n'avait pas été une sorte de substitut en attendant le retour de son ex. Ces donc avec toutes ces pensées en tête, que Callie passait sa soirée au bar, comme tous les soirs. Elle buvait téquila, whisky...tout pour oublier et lui donner le courage de se lancer. Car ce soir, elle avait décidé de ne pas rentrer seule...<p>

Le lieu était bruyant et assez glauque, mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour se fondre dans la masse et retrouver confiance en elle.

De nombreux hommes vinrent l'aborder, et elle ne mis que quelques minutes à se retrouver collée contre un macho transpirant aux mains baladeuses. Même si cette marque d'attention l'avait au départ réjouie, elle se sentait maintenant complètement salie par la présence de ce type et arrivait avec peine à réprimer son dégoût. Cet inconnu n'avait ni la douceur d'Arizona, ni son humour, ni son odeur, ni sa beauté... Elle s'éclipsa donc rapidement et repris le cours de sa soirée en papillonnant de partenaire en partenaire.

Dans le coin opposé du bar, Arizona avait observé toute la scène. Venue à l'origine pour noyer ses maux dans l'alcool, elle s'était très vite trouvée attirée par les faits et geste d'une jolie brune : SA brunette.

Seattle était décidément une petite ville et la jeune femme ricana intérieurement au ridicule de la situation. La latina avait certainement choisi ce lieux pour les même raisons qu'elle et les deux femmes se trouvaient certainement aussi malheureuses l'une que l'autre

Pourtant, après la nausée qui avait accompagnée la vision de Callie avec un homme, la blonde décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'en faire autant.  
>Elle mis alors son charme en action et trouva très vite du réconfort dans la bras d'une autre blonde qui l'observait avec attention depuis plus d'une heure.<br>Les deux femmes se mirent alors à danser, et Arizona ne pu que savourer la présence d'un autre corps pressé contre le sien. Elle savourait ce moment de douceur et rapprocha un peu plus le corps de la jeune femme du sien. Elle pris alors conscience du laps de temps qui s 'était écoulé depuis qu'elle n'avait pas été si proche d'une autre femme, et surtout de Callie... Un seul constat lui vint : sur 3 mois de relation, elle avait rêvé de Callie en permanence, mais n'avait jamais été capable d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses sentiments. Sa George se noua à l'idée qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement fait l'amour à cette femme.

Malgré les débuts passionnés de leur relation, elle s'était peu à peu renfermée sur ses craintes au point d'être incapable de répondre aux sollicitations de la brunette.  
>La situation était grotesque. Elle était là, à danser, toucher, sentir une femme qui ne l'intéressait pas alors que celle qui occupait ses pensées était à quelques mètres seulement, semblant combler le vide qu'elle seule avait laissé par le premier crétin venu.<p>

Arizona avait pris sa décision, elle s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme et avala d'un trait les 3 shots de vodka qu'il lui restait. En auto-pilote, elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'objet de ses pensées, en grande conversation avec un inconnu. Le rire de Callie ne fit que réveiller un peu plus sa jalousie...  
>Sentant un instinct de possession prendre le dessus, elle saisit la latina par la taille et profita de sa surprise pour l'embrasser passionnément...longuement...langoureusement. Elle n'en finissait plus d'explorer la bouche de la jeune femme qu'elle sentait trembler sous ses gestes...<br>Trop tôt pourtant, la blonde se rappela de ce qui les séparait et quitta précipitamment la soirée. Callie était médusée, mais surtout confuse. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir la blonde et encore moins à son geste. Elle avait pensée que la distance qu'Arizona avait mis entre elles était du au déclin de son intérêt, pourtant, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti une plus forte passion chez la blonde depuis leur premier baiser. Même ses yeux semblaient brûler de désir pour elle et le fait d'y repenser fit monter en elle une chaleur qu'une seule chose pouvait apaiser...  
>Callie se fraya alors un passage dans la foule et couru à l'extérieur du bâtiment à la recherche de la jeune femme. Après quelques minutes sous une pluie battante, elle se retrouva vite trempée et découragée...<p>

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Encore 2 jours s'étaient écoulés et les deux femmes se torturaient chacune intérieurement.  
>Callie essayait de comprendre la signification du baiser passionné d'Arizona, qui quand à elle se demandait si elle n'était pas finalement responsable du fiasco de leur couple. Elle avait répéter le schéma de leur relation en boucle en arrivant toujours à la même conclusion.<p>

La blonde savait qu'elles devaient avoir une discussion entre adulte...encore. Car elle devait réussir à exprimer ce qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle. Même si leur idylle était finie, Callie méritait qu'elle s'ouvre au moins une fois à elle.

C'est donc stressée comme jamais qu'Arizona se décida à sonner ...chez le Dr Callie Torres Elle se rassurait en comptant sur la possibilité de son absence.  
>Une fois, deux fois...<p>

« C'est bon j'arrive ! ...» Le grognement de la latina ne fit que stresser un peu plus la blonde qui n'était plus sur du « pourquoi » de son geste.

La brunette retint la fin de sa phrase en ouvrant la porte. Elle croyait rêver : Arizona. Elle était là, tout simplement là, ni en larmes ni énervée. Juste là.

« Il faut qu'on parle »

Callie sentit son anxiété monter à cette déclaration mais se souvint qu'officiellement elles étaient séparées. Elle ne risquait donc pas grand chose...  
>Laissant le passage libre, elle laissa entrer la jeune femme avant de refermer la porte.<p>

Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent, aucune ne sachant quoi dire après tous les événements qui s'étaient produits.

« Je te sers un café ? »

Un hochement de tête pour toute réponse et Callie se rua dans la cuisine pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, avoir Arizona dans la même pièce qu'elle restait une épreuve.

Les deux femmes étaient maintenant assises sur le canapé, à une distance respectable l'une de l'autre quand Arizona rompit le silence.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Callie ? Comment on en est arrivée là ? » L'incompréhension et la tristesse étaient évidentes dans ses mots.

Surprise par cette entrée en Matière, la brunette réfléchi quelques instants avant de songer à une réponse. Elle savait que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle parlait à la jeune femme et décida donc de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur...

« Tu t'es éloignée... »

A sa grande surprise, la blonde se contenta de hocher la tête sans riposter. Une discussion était peut-être vraiment possible...

« Je pense que ce que tu as pu ressentir pour moi s'est dilué...Puis il y a ton ex, Joh... »

« Non Callie, NON ! Johanne est... Il ne s'est rien passé avec elle et il ne se passera jamais rien ! »

« Je t'ai vue Arizona ! Vue ! »

« J'ai agi sous le coup de la colère après, après... »

Les deux femmes se turent, prenant chacune conscience de leur torts respectifs.

« Est-ce que tu m'as aimé Arizona ? » La vulnérabilité dans la voix de la brunette brisa le cœur d'Arizona. Comment avait-elle pu faillir à ce point. Cette femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout en était arrivée à douter...

Callie avait les yeux tournés vers le sol, la réponse à cette question la terrorisait.

Essayant de choisir ses mots avec précaution et de ne pas se laisser emporter par ses émotions, la blonde essaya de répondre.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé Callie, Je... t'aime... Je...N'en doute jamais...» sa voix était presque inaudible.

Elle s'était rapprochée à quelques centimètres de la brunette mais pourtant les deux femmes étaient toujours à des kilomètres.

« Prouves le moi... »

Arizona dévisagea la jeune femme essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle attendait. Elle la regarda alors droit dans les yeux et lui réaffirma ses sentiments.

« Callie, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé...Je... Tu es une femme absolument magnifique, je suis tombée sous le charme dès que je t'ai vue et... »

« Prouves le moi... »

Le regard de Callie s'était maintenant durci et la blonde ne comprenait toujours pas de quoi il était question.

Sentant l'incompréhension qui se creusait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, la brunette essaya de lui faire comprendre.

« Tu m'aimes Arizona ? Mais est-ce que tu m'aimes comme... une amie ? Ou comme une ...femme ? » Les yeux de Callie était maintenant embués car elle savait que la réponse pouvait la détruire.

Arizona compris alors de quoi il était question, mais resta incapable de réagir. Elle regarda impuissante les émotions se succéder sur le visage de la latina.

«Tu sais que... »

« Si tu m'aimes vraiment Arizona, PROUVES-le moi ».

Callie savait où elle voulait en venir. Depuis que la blonde l'avait embrassée quelques jours auparavant, elle avait retrouvé espoir. Sa présence dans son appartement n'était qu'un signe de plus.

De son côté, Arizona commençait à perdre patience, elle avait réaffirmé haut et fort son amour pour Callie mais pourtant la situation semblait inchangée. Fatiguée de s'exposer sans avoir aucun retour elle commença à s'énerver

« Mais quoi Callie ! Te prouver quoi ? Cela fait des mois que je suis totalement amoureuse de toi, des mois que je ne pense qu'à toi, à ton visage, à ta bouche à ton corps... Dès mois que... »

« Que tu ne m'as pas touchée... »

Arizona se calma immédiatement à cette interruption. Il était donc là, le cœur du problème. Pourtant, elle se sentait toujours incapable de sauver la situation...

« C'est bien ça Arizona ? Tu m'aimes mais tu me rejettes, tu m'évites...Et moi je dois faire avec, parce que au fond... « tu m'aimes » ? Cela fait des semaines que tu ne m'as même pas effleurée... » La brunette rit amèrement à sa dernière phrase et regarda le visage d'Arizona se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de ses torts.

Son manque de réaction ne faisait qu'augmenter sa colère.

« Alors c'est ça ? Bourrée, tu es capable de venir m'embrasser... mais à jeun... c'est une autre histoire hein ! »

La blonde se sentait mal, elle avait envie de hurler, de crier, pourtant rien ne sortait de son être et c'était bien là le problème. Elle aimait tellement cette femme qu'était incapable d'aller vers elle, de l'aimer...

« Vazy Arizona, si tu m'aimes vraiment, prouves le moi... » La brunette s'était maintenant dangereusement rapprochée de la blonde qui sentait la panique l'envahir. C'était ça, avec n'importe qu'elle autre femme elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour la faire hurler comme jamais. Mais avec Callie c'était différent...Elle était différente

Devant le regard absent d'Arizona, le regard de la brunette s'adoucit et elle lui pris une de ses mains

« J'ai besoin de toi... tu comprends ? J'ai BESOIN de toi... » La brunette tremblait malgré elle à cette nouvelle proximité.  
>La blonde respirait difficilement, entre anxiété et excitation, pourtant elle resta stoïque.<p>

Ce n'est que lorsque Callie posa l'une de ses mains sur son sein qu'un sentiment d'un violence incroyable s'empara du corps d'Arizona « Touche moi Arizona, s'il te plait...».  
>La blonde sentait l'érotisme de la situation l'atteindre profondément et elle posa une main tremblante sur le visage de Callie.<br>Les deux femmes se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, et la brunette compris qu'elle avait enfin réussi à réveiller la passion chez Arizona, malgré ses craintes.  
>Les deux femmes rapprochèrent alors leurs visages doucement, toutes deux frémissantes d'anticipation.<br>La blonde pris alors conscience de la grande vulnérabilité de Callie derrière sa façade,et elle ressenti alors ce besoin instinctif de se rapprocher et de la prendre dans ses bras. La brunette laissa échapper un soupir, tant elle avait attendu ce moment. Elle avait juste envie de pleurer devant la douceur et l'amour qui passaient au travers du corps de la blonde. Le geste hésitant tourna vite très intense tant les deux femmes avaient besoin de ce contact. Arizona se laissa envahir par tout ce qu'était Callie Torres, de son corps, à sa peau douce, en passant par ses courbes pressées contre elle.

Leurs mains parcouraient progressivement le corps de l'autre, essayant de recréer ce lien d'intimité perdu. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, juste enlacées le visage enfoui dans le cou de leur amour.

Ce qu'elles ressentaient à ce moment là était inexprimable. Arizona se sentait revivre, totalement envoûtée par la femme dans ses bras. Pourtant rien n'était encore fait. 

Callie le lui fit comprendre lorsque se recula quelques peu pour contempler son visage et l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Elle la chercha alors du regard avant de prononcer d'une voix tremblotante la phrase qui allait sans doute changer leur vie.

« Fais moi l'amour, aimes moi Arizona... »


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16,**

**Encore un pas de plus... **

**Merci pour vos remarques, positives ou négatives !**

**Kiss**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Callie tremblait de tous ses membres, l'anticipation de ce qui allait suivre la consumait entièrement. Elle restait là, exposée comme jamais à essayer de chercher une réponse dans le regard absent d'Arizona.

Le cœur de la blonde battait la chamade, elle se trouvait face à ce moment tant redouté et tant désiré à la fois. Elle avait toujours les mains de la latina dans les siennes, et pouvait sentir le mal qu'elle avait fait à cette magnifique jeune femme dans le désespoir de sa voix.  
>Ce cri du cœur la touchait profondément, mais elle restait toujours incapable de convertir ses émotions en gestes.<p>

Une vingtaine de secondes s'étaient écoulées sans réaction de la part d'Arizona et c'est les larmes aux yeux que Callie tenta de se dégager brusquement de l'étreinte dans laquelle elle se sentait protégée et aimée encore quelques minutes auparavant.  
>Cependant, la poigne de la blonde ne faiblit pas et la brunette resta solidement dans sa position initiale .<p>

Après un laps de temps qui paru une éternité, Arizona força Callie à croiser son regard embué une nouvelle fois et lui murmura une phrase à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas :

« fermes les yeux... » 

L'esprit encore troublé par ce qui venait de se passer et l'apparente non-réaction de la blonde, la latina resta quelques peu interdite à cette demande.  
>« Fais moi confiance... » Ce qui la frappa était que dans cette dernière requète, elle pouvait sentir l'appréhension et le manque de confiance qui émanait d'Arizona. Elle décida donc de s'exécuter sans un mot.<p>

Arizona observait attentivement la jeune femme devant elle. Elle avait besoin de voir, de ressentir tout ce qu'était Calliope Torres. Rien ne devait être précipité pour ce moment décisif.

Après qu'elle eu fermé les yeux, la blonde commença par déposer deux baisers sur ses paupières. Le geste visiblement inattendu fit soupirer la latina de soulagement.

Après quelques secondes, ce sont les doigts d'Arizona qui effleurent son visage, puis son cou, avec une douceur indescriptible.

Ces simples gestes avaient causé la formation de chaudes larmes chez la brunette malgré ses yeux fermés.  
>Comprenant une nouvelle fois le mal qu'elle avait fait à celle qu'elle aimait, la blonde ne pu s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.<p>

« Regardes moi Callie »

La jeune femme resta malgré tout immobile, les paupières fermement closes.  
>Arizona embrassa alors chacune des joues trempées de larmes et termina par un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres<p>

« S'il te plait Calliope, regardes moi... »

Après quelques secondes, ces grands yeux bruns s'ouvrirent et vinrent se perdre dans le bleu azur d'Arizona.

« Je t'aime... »

Cette déclaration fut une nouvelle fois ponctué par les lèvres de la blonde. Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent alors sans lendemain, n'osant respirer de peur de briser ce moment à jamais.

Finalement, la blonde guida délicatement Callie sur le sofa, l'allongeant de tout son long. La sensation de leurs deux corps en contact étroit les fit gémir de contentement. Elle se dévisagèrent encore une fois lentement avant qu'elles ne s'embrassent une nouvelle fois avec fougue. La bouche d'Arizona se fraya finalement dans le coup de sa belle où elle déposa une série de baisers chauds et humide. Ses mains n'en finissaient plus de parcourir sensuellement sa belle, s'impregant de chaque détail comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Très vite, la barrière vestimentaire devint intolérable et après avoir réalisée une nouvelle pose de quelques secondes, les mains tremblantes de la blonde vinrent tâtonner les boutons du chemisier de sa belle. La respiration de cette dernière était haletante, totalement hypnotisée par la jeune femme au dessus d'elle. La pièce de vêtement s'ouvrit lentement, insidieusement, révélant la beauté simple qu'était la brunette.  
>L'émotion s'empara une nouvelle fois d'Arizona devant la vision de cette femme offerte à ses yeux.<br>Elle était parfaite. Même si il n'y avait là rien qu'elle n'ai jamais vu, ce moment donnait une toute autre importance à la chose.  
>Sentant l'hésitation une nouvelle fois faire son apparition, Callie reproduisit son geste précédent et posa la mains de la blonde sur l'un de ses seins.<br>Il n'en fallu pas plus pour réveiller le diable chez Arizona et lui faire perdre toute crainte.

La jeune femme pris alors ces deux objets de désirs dans ses mains et les senti se durcir sous ses doigts. Bien vite, sa bouche pris le dessus, léchant, mordant, suçant chacun des pics formés au travers de la soie de la lingerie. N'en pouvant plus, Callie enleva avec précipitation l'encombrant matériel avant de retomber lourdement sur le dos, le torse assailli de baisers et caresses expertes. Elle se sentait aimée, protégée, mais surtout désirée. La blonde passa alors une main sous la ceinture de la latina et alla la poser sur son entre jambe. Les preuves de l'excitation de la brunette qui lui étaient révélées étaient telle qu'elle en mordit de plus belle la peau qui se trouvait sous ses lèvres, récoltant un cri entre douleur et plaisir. La promenade d'Arizona continua alors sur le ventre tanné de la latina où elle pris soin de toucher chaque millimètre avec douceur et passion.

N'en pouvant plus l'une comme l'autre, la blonde enleva alors d'un geste le pantalon de sa belle et marqua une halte arrivée près de sa pièce de lingerie préférée.  
>Elle était en age, la respiration accélérée par l'excitation qui coursait dans ses veines. Après un dernier regard pour Callie, elle déposa alors un baiser sur le tissu qui fit s'échapper un grognement des plus sexy de la bouche de la brune.<br>Prenant cela comme un encouragement, Arizona continua son action et retira doucement l'étoffe sans perdre du regard sa compagne.  
>Le regard qu'elle posa sur ce qui s'offrait devant elle fit exploser les dernières réticences qui l'habitaient, et c'est les yeux remplis d'amour et de passion quelle posa sensuellement sa langue sur l'intimité de Callie. <p>

Celle ci se cambra à la sensation et vint enfouir ses mains dans la chevelure dorée de sa partenaire.  
>Après quelques minutes passées sous les gestes experts de la blonde, la latina se senti proche de l'explosion. Elle sentait un feu d'une intensité inégalée monter en elle. La langue gourmande d'Arizona l'amena rapidement à l'extase et la brunette laissa échapper une série de cri perçant, incapable de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.<p>

Reprenant peu à peu conscience de la réalité, elle senti la blonde remonter progressivement vers elle et bien vite ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle sentit la main d'Arizona prendre progressivement la place qu'avait occupé sa bouche.  
>La brunette en perdait toute capacité à respirer, son esprit était totalement embué par les sensations incroyables qui traversaient son corps. Elle poussa une nouvelle fois un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle senti Arizona entrer en elle. C'était donc ça, c'était ça qu'elle avait tant voulu, tant cherché.<br>Ne plus faire qu'un avec cette femme, abaisser toutes les barrières. Les deux femmes ne se quittaient pas du regard, perdues l'une dans l'autre même si Callie luttait contre la libération qui approchait. Encore quelques secondes et elle explosa littéralement sous le corps d'Arizona, secouée par des spasmes violemment divins.

Les minutes passèrent et le corps de la brunette était toujours secoué de quelques tremblements. La blonde était elle plus amoureuse que jamais de la femme qui gisait inerte dans ses bras. Elle contemplait chaque détails de cette créature endormie, se demandant comment elle avait pu prendre le risque de perdre cette femme si parfaite.

Finalement c'est une Callie droguée aux endorphines qui ouvrit timidement les yeux. Elle remarqua immédiatement que quelques chose n'allait pas.  
>« Mmmmhh pourquoi êtes vous toujours habillée Robbins ? »<p>

Cette question lui valu un haussement de sourcils de la blonde qui se retrouva complètement en nue en quelques secondes.  
>La nuit promettait d'être très longue...<p>

Xxxxxxxx

Les jours suivants se passèrent dans l'insouciance la plus totale. Callie avait décidé de s'absenter quelques jours de l'hôpital, ne pouvant plus se passer de cette magnifique blonde qui avait capturé son cœur.

Les deux femmes passaient leur journées blotties l'une contre l'autre, ne rompant jamais ce contact physique tant recherché. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la brunette avait l'impression d'être vraiment heureuse. Elle avait rencontré sans aucun doute la personne qui la complétait entièrement, et ne pouvait rêver mieux.  
>La blonde de son côté était enfin en paix avec elle même, elle avait réussi à affronter l'une de ses peurs pour le meilleurs. Elle savait qu'elle devait maintenant tout faire pour que Callie se sente toujours aimée et désirée comme elle le méritait.<p>

Trop tôt, pourtant leur bulle de bonheur fut troublé par le dur retour à la réalité et le départ de Callie. 

Pendant les longues heures passées sans sa belle, Arizona commença à songer à son avenir professionnel. Elle sentait qu'elle avait en elle la matière pour écrire un nouveau roman lui permettant de mettre des mots sur ses émotions.  
>Une autre idée avait également germé dans son esprit : elle voulait plus de la latina, elle la voulait pour elle seule, en permanence. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle avait prévu de lui demander d'emménager avec elle. Un grand appartement proche de l'hopital avait en effet été réservé, prêt à accueillir les deux femmes dans leur nouvelle vie.<p>

La sonnerie de son téléphone la sortie de sa reflexion et elle s'empressa de décrocher étant sure d'entendre la voix suave de sa latina préférée.

Pourtant, le son qui parvint à ses oreilles n'avait rien de réjouissant...

« Ari .. ? C'est Moi, Jo... Il faut que je te parle, ...S'il te plait... »

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A l'hopital, les journées de Callie passaient lentement, elle comptait les heures qui la séparaient de la blonde. Même les opérations les plus excitantes ne semblaient plus avoir le même impact sur elle.

Terminant ses visites post-opératoires, elle fut surprise de voir qu'un homme l'attendait dans son noyau.

« Georges ? » Les deux anciens amants avaient en effet gardé des relation purement professionnelles depuis leur rupture. Elle savait cependant qu'il traversait une passe difficile suite à sa rupture avec Izzie. Si elle était honête avec elle même, la brunette devait admettre qu'elle s'en était réjouie.

« Callie... j'ai besoin de toi, mon frère vient d'avoir un grave accident... »

L'émotion dans la voix du jeun homme était palpable et c'est la raison pour laquelle la brunette ne l'interrompit pas.

« Il est paraplégique Callie, tu dois fairequelques chose...»

Le jeune médecin s'effondra alors en larmes sous le regard impuissant de Callie. Elle s'approcha finalement de lui et lui offrit une épaule réconfortante.  
>Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné son infidélité, mais il n'en restait pas moins un être humain...<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Un grand merci pour vos commentaires pour le chapitre précédent...**

**Vraiment très sympas !**

**C'est assez drôle parce que je suis toujours étonnée qu'il y ait des personnes qui lisent ce que j'écris... Qu'il y ait des gens réels derrière les commentaires ^^**

**Je vais me mettre à essayer de vous imaginer ! ;-)**

**En tout les cas, voici la suite... **

**Retour du drama ? Oui mais...**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« Johanne ? Je n'ai rien à te dire, j'ai déjà été assez... »

La jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil était en larme, de gros sanglots s'échappaient du combiné, laissant Arizona perplexe

« Jo ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Jo ? »

La jeune femme renifla plusieurs fois, visiblement toujours incapable de contrôler sa crise de larmes

« C'est de ma ...de ma faute, l'accident... Je suis désolée, désolée, je suis désolée ! Je t'aime Ari, je t'ai toujours aimée »

« Johanne c'est bon, je ne veux pas en parler avec toi, considère que je ne t'en veux pas et lâche moi ! Lâche moi ! »

« Jvais le faire...Si tu veux pas de moi jte jure que je vais le faire »

Johanne s'était maintenant visiblement calmée à la prononciation de sa dernière affirmation, Arizona était toujours confuse, n'ayant jamais vu la brune dans un tel état.

« Tu vas faire quoi exactement ? »

« Je vais me tuer... et ce sera Toi la responsable... »

Sur cette dernière phrase, Johanne parti dans un rire rauque entrecoupé de sanglots avant de raccrocher.

« Johanne attends ! Attends ! »

Trop tard, la communication était coupée. Totalement paniquée, la blonde chercha par tout les moyen à réfléchir de façon rationnelle. Johanne avait toujours été bonne actrice, il n'y avait pas de raisons que cette fois ci soit différente...  
>Pourtant au fond d'elle même elle ne pu réprimer sa peur. Et si elle passait vraiment à l'acte ?<p>

Consultant le journal d'appel de son téléphone, elle s'empressa de noter le dernier numéro enregistré. Elle sélectionna la touche « rappel » avant d'attendre anxieusement une réponse.

Au bout de la sixième sonnerie, on décrocha. Seul le souffle de la personne à l'autre bout du fil se faisait entendre

« Johanne ? C'est toi ? Je vais venir, dis moi ou tu es... »

« Tu n'en a rien à foutre de moi hein ! Ya que ta putain mexicaine qui t'intéresse hein ? »

Au fond d'elle même Arizona était en ébullition à entendre de tels adjectifs appliqués à sa Calliope, pourtant elle devait garder son calme pour tirer cette affaire au clair.

« Ecoute Jo, tu m'as appelée ! Alors maintenant dis moi où tu es qu'on en finisse ! »

Après quelques secondes d'explications confuses, la blonde raccrocha et se décida à prendre la voiture de Callie. La jeune femme était à l'hôpital, elle n'en aurait certainement pas besoin ce soir.

Avant de quitter l'appartement de sa belle, elle pris soin de laisser un mot pour lui signaler son absence .

**« Ma Calliope,**

**Je dois partir retrouver une vieille connaissance qui a besoin de moi.  
>Je serai à une trentaine de kilomètres d'ici. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer, alors ne m'attends pas...(je serai tout de même joignable par téléphone!)<br>Tu me manques déjà, **

**Je t'aime +++**

**A.**

**PS : J'ai pris ta voiture … Je promets de me faire activement pardonner... »**

Satisfaite, la blonde ferma la porte et monta dans la T-Bird bleue de sa moitié.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Callie était toujours à l'hôpital, suite à sa conversation avec Georges, elle avait accepté de jeter un œil au dossier médical de Matthew, son frère cadet. 

Absorbée par ce cas et par la responsabilité qui pesait maintenant sur ses épaules, la belle en oublia le temps et s'empressa de consulter son téléphone.  
>Pas de message de la blonde, la latina devait pourtant être rentrée depuis plus d'une heure. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tapa rapidement un message à sa belle avant de le lui envoyer.<p>

**« Hey babe,**

**Je vois que je ne te manques pas... !**

**Je pense être à la maison dans 1H et demi environ,**

**Je pensais prendre une pizza en rentrant ?**

**Je t'aime**

**C. »**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

La blonde avait encore du se laisser absorber par un quelconque roman, perdant toute conscience du temps. Cette pensée la fit sourire, car il n'y avait rien de plus sexy qu'une Arizona concentrée sur sa lecture...très sexy. Elle tenta d'effacer ses pensées définitivement non-professionnelles de son esprit et ce replongea dans le cas O'Malley.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

2H plus tard, c'est une Callie épuisée mais terriblement excitée qui débarqua brusquement devant la porte de son appartement.  
>Tenant fermement dans sa main gauche une pizza surmontée d'une bouteille de merlot, elle saisit la poigné de la porte et poussa fermement.<br>L'objet resta cependant inerte...

La brunette commença alors une gymnastique de quelques seconde pour essayer de trouver les clés dans son sac sans faire tomber ses articles.

« Ari ? C'est moi... »

S'attendant à un baiser de bienvenue et peut-être même... un peu plus, elle fut définitivement choquée de voir que l'appartement était vide, toutes lumières éteintes.  
>Se précipitant dans la chambre, elle confirma cette première constatation. Pourtant, elle n'avait reçu aucun message de la blonde et surtout il était maintenant 22H, il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'elle ne soit pas bien au chaud dans cet appartement.<p>

De plus en plus inquiète, Callie posa le vin sur le plan de travail et y vit enfin le mot écrit de la main d'Arizona.  
>Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, obtenant enfin un début d'explication à son absence .<p>

Le « je t'aime » final la fit sourire niaisement et elle en oublia presque le contenu du message. Pourtant, après quelques secondes, une chose lui revint en mémoire : Elle ne connaissait rien de la vie d'Arizona et n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un seul de ses amis...

C'est donc finalement contente que sa belle ait finalement retrouvée quelques membres de son passé que Callie commença sa soirée, seule.  
>Elle hésita plusieurs fois à l'appeler devant le manque de réponse concernant son précédent message, mais jugea mieux de laisser libre la blonde.<p>

Cette situation, ne faisait cependant rien pour apaiser la libido de la brunette qui se trouvait particulièrement en alerte depuis le début d'après-midi... La jeune femme se contenta de croiser les jambes, espérant une délivrance rapide. Callie Torres était devenue une droguée, oui, en quelques jours elle était devenue totalement accroc à Arizona, son corps, sa bouche et...  
>La soirée allait être très longue pour elle, et sa solitude...<p>

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Arizona venait de conduire pendant 30min et elle commençait à sentir quelques douleurs musculaires dans les jambes .

Descendant de la voiture, elle se dirigea vers l'immeuble indiqué et sonna.

Une fois, deux fois...  
>Craignant le pire, elle frappa fermement la porte du poing avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était en réalité pas fermée.<p>

« Johanne ? »

Trop occupée à observer ce nouvel environnement, elle trébucha sur un objet non-dentifié et entra en collision avec un corps. Sur le sol gisait la brune, immobile, les yeux grand ouverts.

Un rire rauque s'échappa d'elle au moment ou Arizona s'approcha de plus près, visiblement pour voir si elle était toujours en vie

« Putain mais tu m'as fait peur ! T'es malades ou quoi ! T'es qu'une folle ! »

« Tu aurais vu ta tête ma pauvre ! »

« Si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, ... J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi ! »

En furie, Arizona s'apprêta alors à quitter l'appartement, mais la brune la retint par le bras, suppliante

« Reste, s'il te plaît reste... » De chaudes larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, et même si la blonde savait que c'était mal, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir concernée. Après tout, cette femme elle l'avait aimée pendant des années. Pas comme elle aimait Callie certes, mais assez pour avoir un accident des plus étrange le jour de leur rupture...

La blonde hocha alors la tête doucement avant de refermer la porte et rejoindre la brune visiblement très alcoolisée sur le sofa .

Une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre, puis deux...  
>Les deux jeunes femmes refocalisèrent leur attention sur cette interruption.<p>

Arizona attrapa son Iphone et souri en voyant le visage de Callie sur l'écran. Elle s'empressa de décrocher.

« Hey ! »

« Hey... »

« Oh ? Toi tu fais la gueule...Je suis désolée ma puce, je voulais passer la soirée avec toi, mais... »

« Nan c'est bon je te jure, c'est juste que … tu me manques »

Un silence confortable s'installa avant que des cris intempestifs ne viennent briser ce moment

« Nan ! Je ne reviendrai jamais avec toi, jamais ! Comment as-tu pu... ! »

La blonde s'empressa de couvrir le haut parleur de son téléphone, espérant que rien n'était parvenu aux oreilles de la latina.

« Bébé ? »

« Ou tu es ? » Il y avait maintenant une méfiance dans la voix de la latina, et Arizona compris qu'elle en avait entendu trop...

Sachant que parler de son ex rendrait Callie folle de rage, elle se décida à mentir « Je suis chez un vieux copain... »

Malheureusement, la voix de Johanne retentit une nouvelle fois en arrière plan, ce qui ôta tout self-controle à la latina.

« C'est la voix de Johanne ? Mais... Comment.. Tu viens de me dire que» Elle en perdait ses mots

« Callie, Callie calmes toi ! Ne t'inquiètes pas , je t'expliquerai tout en rentrant, mais là... »

Un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre suivi d'un choc sourd.  
>Courrant dans cette direction, elle tomba sur le corps vraiment inanimé cette fois de Johanne.<br>Elle raccrocha à la hate son téléphone :

« Je t'aime »

La brune gisait sur le sol, des éclats de verres répartis autour d'elle. Une marre de sang commençait à se former alors qu'une voix parlait dans le téléphone toujours dans la main de la brunette. 

« Johanne ? Johanne ? »

Elle reconnaissait cette voix... C'était celle de son ex-meilleur ami : Dan...Celui avec qui Johanne l'avait trompée...C'était donc ça? Johanne venait de rompre avec lui et voulait maintenant reporter la responsabilité sur elle ? La faire culpabiliser ?

De rage, elle écrasa le téléphone du pied avant de reprendre le sien et de composer le 911

« Oui, j'ai une femme inconsciente... Elle perd beaucoup de sang... »

15min plus tard, la blonde regardait l'ambulance emporter le corps inanimé de Johanne. Elle était toujours en vie, mais les urgentistes semblaient malgré tout préoccupés.

« ça va madame ? »

Un jeune pompier s'approcha d'elle visiblement inquiet

« Heu … oui merci... »

« Vous la connaissez ? As-t'elle de la famille des amis que l'on pourrait appeler ?»

La blonde pris une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

« Oui... Nan...Appelez Dan Curtis, Dan Curtis c'est ça …. »

Elle quitta alors le jeune homme, le regard hagard avant de reprendre la voiture.

Elle arriva 30min plus tard à l'appartement de Callie, il était environ 0H30.

Encore choquée par ce qui venait de se passer, elle ne remarqua même pas la latina en furie assise sur le canapé. Elle passa devant elle sans la voir, et ôta mécaniquement les vêtements encore tachés de sang qu'elle portait.

Les yeux de la brunette s'ouvrirent grands à la réalisation

« Oh mon dieu bébé, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

Elle accouru derrière la blonde, la regardant de bas en haut avant de soupirer de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était intacte.  
>Elle la pris alors dans ses bras dans une étreinte à couper le souffle, tout énervement oublié.<br>Arizona resta immobile à ce geste avant de venir enfouir son visage dans le coup de la brunette . 

« Johanne a tenté de se suicider...C'est pour ça que... je suis désolée, elle avait l'air tellement mal et... » La blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, pourquoi elle ne le savait pas trop, mais les émotions qui s'étaient succéder dans son esprit depuis 3H l'avaient rendue émotive.

« Chhhttt, c'est ok, c'est bon, tout va bien... »

Callie ne desserra pas son étreinte lorsqu'elle dirigea Arizona vers la chambre. Elle se déshabilla en deux secondes et alla s'allonger derrière sa belle, rabattant la couette sur son corps tremblant.

Aucun autre mot de fut échangé et elle resta là, une heure, peut-être deux, le menton posé sur l'épaule de la blonde, la tenant fermement par la taille. Elle savait pourtant que la femme blottie contre elle ne dormait pas, elle pouvait sentir son esprit travailler.

N'y tenant plus, de la voir visiblement en plein débat intérieur, elle lui proposa une porte de sortie. « Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Suprise de voir que Callie n'était en réalité pas endormie non plus, Arizona se raidit. Elle ne voulait définitivement pas en parler... Qui avait-il à dire d'ailleurs ? Johanne n'avait fait que se servir d'elle, aujourd'hui rien n'avait changé ?

« Il n'y a rien à dire , la discussion est close» sa phrase était sortie plus sèchement qu'elle ne le voulait, mais tant pis c'était fait...

La brunette hocha la tête dans son cou avant de déposer un très léger baiser sur son épaule.

« Si tu le dis...Sache quand même que je suis là... » Elle se détacha alors d'Arizona et se tourna vers le côté opposé du lit.

Criant intérieurement à la perte de contact, la blonde ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.  
>Cette histoire ne concernait pas Callie, et elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle souffre de ses non-dits.<br>Pensant pour une fois que les gestes parleraient plus que des mots, elle attendit quelques minutes avant d'inverser les rôles et de mimer la position de Callie quelques minutes plus tôt.  
>« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine »<p>

Devant le manque de répondant de sa partenaire, elle se redressa et la tira avec force par le bras pour l'obliger à s'allonger sur le dos.

« Je te le jure Callie, je suis vraiment désolée !.. C'est juste que... Johanne fait partie de mon passé et je ne veux pas qu'elle viennent détruire ce que toi et moi nous avons... »

Elle dégagea le visage de la brune d'une mèche de cheveux à ces mots, avant de s'asseoir sur elle et de l'embrasser doucement pour appuyer ses propos.  
>Ne pouvant résister à cette femme, la latina se laissa faire et répondit au baiser sans perdre de vue son objectif. <p>

« Tu sais qu'un jour il faudra qu'on en parle ? » Elle regardait maintenant la blonde dans les yeux, cherchant son approbation du regard.  
>Cependant, ce qu'elle y vit n'était pas ce qu'elle avait en tête... Arizona la regardait intensément les pupilles dilatées, réajustant son corps sur le sien, elle venait vraisemblablement de prendre conscience de leur « étroite » position. <p>

Callie se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant chaque cellule de son corps se réveiller sous ce regard brûlant. Pourtant la discussion n'était pas finie et elle comptait bien le faire savoir.

« Sérieusement, Arizona, je pense que tu dev...rais... »

Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge lorsque elle senti la main de la blonde glisser sous le tissus de son boxer avec un grognement d'appréciation.

Au moment ou Arizona lui murmura « Hmmm il y en a une qui est définitivement prête pour moi... » à l'oreille, Callie su qu'il était impossible de lui résister.  
>Cette femme avait tout les pouvoir sur elle, et elle comptait bien les lui laisser.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 17**

**Pour toutes les demoiselles qui lisent mes histoires … **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arizona se réveilla difficilement le lendemain matin, les « activités conjugales » de la nuit ayant laissé leurs traces au niveau de ses muscles endoloris.  
>Elle ne pu réprimer un sourire, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, se remémorant la chance qu'elle avait de partager la vie de la sexy Dr. Calliope Torres.<p>

Ayant besoin de contact, la jeune femme tendit le bras vers le côté droit du lit pour ne rencontrer que la fraicheur des draps. Quelques clignements de paupières et autres grognements étouffés plus tard, elle se redressa, laissant la couverture descendre sur sa taille.

Et oui, la brunette n'était plus là, et pour cause, il était 10H30 et sa journée était commencée depuis 2H. Frustrée de ne pas voir son amour, la blonde se leva de mauvaise grâce avant d'aller préparer une tasse de café. Elle avait de sérieux plans pour cette journée et il était clair qu'elle allait avoir besoin de toute son énergie...De plus tous incluaient une certaine jeune femme, grande, brune, la peau mate, des jambes... Bref, Callie quoi.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

De son côté, le Dr Torres avait commencé sa journée de la meilleure humeur possible. Elle s'était réveillée tôt, ce qui lui avait donné de longues minutes pour admirer la beauté à ses côté . Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tomber de plus en plus amoureuse d'Arizona, et pour une fois, cela ne la terrifait pas du tout.

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle arpentait l'hôpital, entre urgences et consultation car aujourd'hui elle n'avait qu'une seule opération de prévue.  
>Au détour d'un couloir, elle remarqua que Mark la regardait avec insistance, une pomme à la main. <p>

« Oh Torres, toi tu t'es définitivement faite saut**... »

« Chuttt Mark ! T'es vraiment qu'un porc » Elle l'attira un peu plus à l'écart de l'activité ambiante et lui donna une tape sur le bras

« Hey ! Tu veux m'en parler ? Tu sais que je suis prêts à écouter, surtout depuis que tu fais dans les... »

« Mark ! Je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler, sois juste heureux pour moi, ok ? » Elle lui jeta son méga sourire avant de se retourner.  
>Cependant, l'homme la retourna avec force et pointa une zone de son doigt<p>

«J'en conclue que ta bonne humeur n'a rien à voir avec Blondie ? »

Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de partir, croquant dans sa pomme d'un air rêveur.

Callie elle était scotchée à la scène devant elle. Arizona était là, se promenant dans les couloirs avec..Johanne. Même si elle ne pouvait refouler la jalousie qui s'emparait d'elle, la latina savait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit d'être jalouse... Arizona l'aimait (et le lui avait d'ailleurs prouvé de nombreuses fois la nuit dernière...)  
>A cette pensée, ces joues revêtirent une teinte rouge et elle s'empressa de se refocaliser sur les deux jeunes femmes devant elles. La main de la blonde venait maintenant de saisir le poignet visiblement bandé de son ex et le geste donna des hauts le cœur à la brunette. Car après tout, si elle y réfléchissait bien, Arizona ne lui avait toujours rien dit de ce qui c'était passé avec Johanne...<p>

Ne voulant pas se démonter pour autant, elle passa devant elles de façon nonchalante en lançant un

« Bonjour Arizona, Johanne... » avant de remettre son nez dans un dossier.

La blonde leva les yeux à temps pour voir sa compagne disparaître dans les entrailles de l'hôpital.

« Schiitt ! »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que la brunette lui en voulait encore. Elle s'excusa donc auprès de Johanne.

« Je suis désolée Jo, je reviendrai te voir tout à l'heure, reposes toi en attendant...Profites-en pour parler à Dan.. » la brune rougit à cette suggestion et hocha timidement la tête, cette réaction fit sourire la blonde, car pour la première fois l'idylle entre son ex et son ex-meilleur ami n'avait plus aucune importance pour elle.

En réalité, la blonde était arrivée à l'hôpital peu avant 11H30, pensant pouvoir kidnapper sa bien aimée pour le déjeuner . Elle avait cependant éprouvé le besoin de vérifier l'état de santé de Johanne et avait été rassurée de voir que la jeune femme allait être déchargée rapidement.  
>Les deux anciennes amantes avaient alors réussi pour la première fois à engager une conversation sans drame, les libérant toutes deux d'un poids vieux de presque un an.<p>

Arizona quitta donc précipitamment la jeune femme, ne souhaitant pas tirer un trait sur ses plans avec Callie. Elle parcouru donc timidement les couloirs du service d'orthopédie, le lieu lui remémorant de nombreux souvenirs douloureux.  
>Souriant a un groupe d'infirmières qui passaient, c'est alors qu'elle vit l'impensable...<p>

Callie et … Georges O'Malley dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant l'une des chambres...

La blonde fronça les sourcils et resta dans sa position attendant qu'ils relâchent leur étreinte et que la latina la remarque. Il n'en fut cependant rien, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux entrèrent dans la chambre avant de refermer derrière eux.

Totalement stupéfaite, Arizona senti son cœur se briser... Ce n'était pas possible, Callie ne pouvait pas … Préférant attendre des explications de la part de la brune, elle fit demi-tour et quitta l'hôpital. 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Callie était totalement impuissante face à la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Elle venait d'être bipée en urgence dans la chambre de Matthew pour une urgence . En réalité une hémorragie cérébrale jusqu'alors passée inaperçue venait d'être détectée chez le jeune homme.  
>Il avait de suite perdu connaissance et était maintenant plongé dans un comas profond.<br>La nouvelle avait profondément bouleversé George qui une nouvelle fois se voyait incapable d'aider son frère. Il attendait maintenant le bilan neurologique pour connaître l'étendue des dégâts, le tout en essayant de garder son sang-froid pour ne pas inquiéter outre mesure sa mère et ses frères.

Comprenant que l'homme était au borde de l'implosion face aux question naïves mais tellement significatives de sa famille, Callie lui avait alors fait signe de la rejoindre dehors sous un faux prétexte. Suite à quoi, l'homme s'était une nouvelle fois effondré en larmes.

La brunette ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touchée par sa détresse, ils savaient tous deux que si Matthew ne se réveillait pas dans les 72H, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ne se réveille jamais... 

« George ! George ! »

Un appel provenant de la chambre les sortirent de leur introspection …

« Il a bougé ! Il a bougé ! » « Il se réveille, oh mon Dieu ! »

Les deux médecins se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, eux savaient... Ils savaient qu'il n'en était rien.  
>Prêt à casser à tout jamais l'enthousiasme collectif, Georges fut sauver par l'apparition du Dr. Shepperd. L'air grave, l'homme regarda George et Callie avant de se présenter aux autres membres de la famille.<br>« Bien, parlons sérieusement, Matthew a... » Devant le regard curieux et terrifiés du clan o'Malley, il se contenta d'expliquer les choses en des termes simples.

« Le cerveau de votre fils ne répond à aucune stimulation depuis 12H, cela s'appelle la « mort cérébrale » »

A l'énonciation du mot « mort » des sanglots s'échappèrent dans la salle. Bill le frère aîné tenta pourtant de comprendre

« Mais il vient de bouger ! Hein Georgie... Dis lui »

Le jeune médecin avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses émotions et Derek pris une nouvelle fois la parole « Il est fréquent que des réflexes nerveux soient observé chez des traumatisés crâniens et... »

« Alors il va pas se réveiller ? »

« Nous en saurons plus dans 48H... Si vous avez des questions... »

Laissant à la famille l'intimité dont elle avait besoin, Callie sorti de la chambre abattue. Elle venait soudain de prendre conscience du précieux de la vie. Pourtant en tant que médecin vie et mort se côtoient tous les jours, mais lorsque cela touche quelqu'un qui vous est proche...

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Arizona à la place du jeune homme. Que se serait-il passé si elle était finalement décédée de ses blessures ? Rien que l'idée de la perdre la bouleversa et elle se décida à l'appeler. 

Malheureusement, personne ne décrocha, laissant la brunette à son désespoir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona regarda son téléphone s'illuminer sur la table du salon sans broncher. Elle n'était pas prête à parler à Callie, pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas logiquement analysé la situation.

La blonde ne supportait plus ces changements de situations permanents dans sa vie. Elle était amoureuse de Callie et elle l'aimait en retour (du moins elle l'espérait), qui avait-il de si compliqué ?  
>Pourtant plus elle y réfléchissait plus elle se disait qu'elle y était en partie pour quelques chose...En effet à ne pas s'ouvrir sur son passé, elle laissait la porte ouverte à Callie pour faire de même.<p>

La jeune femme était pourtant bien décidée à ce que ça change, et maintenant. Elle ne voulait plus perdre de temps avec des drames multiples et autres cachotteries. Elle voulait parler à Calliope, et tout de suite !

Arrivée à l'hôpital pour la deuxième fois, c'est enragée qu'elle arpenta les couloirs du service d'orthopédie. Après 15 min de recherches infructueuse, elle se décida à l'attendre patiemment dans son bureau...

Sortant d'une courte chirurgie, la brunette ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour distraire ses patients et décida donc d'occuper son temps par de la paperasse. Arrivée devant la porte de son bureau, elle pu apercevoir une tête blonde dépasser à travers les stores vénitiens.  
>Son cœur fit un bond à cette vision et toutes ses préoccupations disparurent comme par enchantement. Callie entra donc lentement dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte doucement. Le corps de la blonde était tourné vers le mur du fond où elle semblait en grande concentration devant une série de clichés radiographique.<p>

Sans perdre plus de temps, la brunette s'approcha d'elle à grand pas et l'agrippa fermement pas la taille en l'attirant vers elle. Que cette femme lui avait manqué...

« On se trouve une passion pour l'ortho Miss Robbins ? »

Arizona ne pu s'empêcher de se fondre dans ce corps si proche du sien, pourtant elle savait qu'elle avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère...elle se raidit.  
>Sentant le changement d'humeur soudain de sa partenaire qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, Callie continua.« Tu m'as manqué, vraiment manqué... » tout en ponctuant ses phrases de baisers stratégiquement placé.<p>

Laissant échapper un petit rire amère, la blonde se libéra des bras de la jeune femme

« C'est trop facile Callie...Moi, Georges ou même Mark...Comme ça tu n'es jamais seule hein ? »

La brunette sentait qu'elle avait du faire quelques chose de mal, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Cette conversation avait un goût de déjà vu, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle se termine de la même façon.

« Je t'ai vue dans les bras de George... » Contente de sa sortie, la blonde resta immobile, attendant une réponse.  
>Lorsque Callie éclata de rire, elle ne pu contenir son sang-froid.<p>

« Ca te fait rire ? Je te vois dans les bras de ton ex, et toi ça te fait rire ? Est-ce que je dois revenir sur Mark ? Ca aussi ça te fait rire ? »

La brune avait soudain repris son sérieux, consciente de l'importance de ce qui était en train de se jouer. Cependant elle décida de jouer bas plutôt que d'aller à l'essentiel.

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, je t'ai vu avec Johanne ce matin ! »

Les deux femmes se turent ne sachant plus comment revenir en arrière. Callie décida finalement que le temps des disputes était fini. Elle voulait Arizona, tout d'Arizona, mais sans drama...  
>Elle s'assit alors sur son bureau et fit signe à la blonde de la rejoindre. Après quelques hésitations, la jeune femme accepta et vint se positionner entre les jambes de la latina, refusant toujours le contact visuel.<p>

Rassurée de voir qu'elle était toujours là, Callie pris une de ses mains et la porte à ses lèvres

« Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ? »

Déroutée par cette question, Arizona ne savait que répondre. Il était vrai qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse, mais après tout Callie était super « hot »... n'importe qui pouvait s'en rendre compte. Alors pourquoi l'avait-elle choisi elle ? Elle qui venait de se faire tromper par son ex...cela la rendait terriblement méfiante.

Hochant la tête devant le manque de réponse, elle tourna son corps vers la droite en direction du mur du fond.

« Tu vois ces clichés que tu regardais tout à l'heure ? » la blonde acquiesça, sans pour autant comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« C'est os, ces jambes, appartiennent à Matthew O'Malley...le frère de George... »

La réalisation de ce que cela impliquait tomba sur Arizona comme une tonne de brique

« Oh mon Dieu Callie, je suis désolée, vraiment désolée... » Elle avait maintenant pris le visage de la brunette dans ses main, alors que celle-ci regardait maintenant le sol.

« J'ai été bipée ce matin dans sa chambre... Il a fait une hémorragie cérébrale...Il y a des chances que... que... » La blonde posa un doigt sur ses lèvres l'empêchant d'aller plus loin : elle avait compris...Mais la latina s'en empara et continua, l'émotion apparente dans sa voix et sur son visage.

« Alors tu vois Arizona, quand...Quand je te dis que tu m'as manqué, c'est que tu m'as VRAIEMENT manqué...parce-que je ne pourrai pas survivre si il t'arrivait la même chose. Je veux vivre chaque minutes de ma vie avec toi, me réveiller avec toi tous les matins, savoir que tu seras là quand je rentrerai le soir... » Elle s'arrêta devant l'émotion trop forte qui la gagnait.

La latina laissa échapper quelques larmes et accepta sans hésitation le réconfort physique que lui offrait la blonde. Elle avait besoin de la toucher, de l'agripper, de sentir qu'elle était là... 

Arizona était profondément touchée par ce qui venait de se dire mais se mit à rire malgré ses larmes.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » La brunette leva un sourcil avant de faire mine de lui frapper le bras. « Moi je pleure et toi tu rigoles ? »

Arizona ria de plus belle, ne perdant pas une minutes pour déposer de nombreux baiser sur le visage de la latina. « Je t'aime Callie, Je t'aime »

Elle se dégagea un peu avant de reprendre son sérieux « C'est juste que...ce soir je pensais te demander de vivre avec moi, j'avais peur de ta réponse mais... »

Elle fut coupée par un baiser comme elle n'en avait encore jamais eu. Si incroyable qu'elle se demandait si elle n'était pas déjà au paradis. 

La blonde était donc finalement contente de sa journée, malgré tout, elle avait réussi à avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait, et même plus...

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**Moi je trouve que ça commence à sentir la fin...  
><strong>

**Je le sens, je vais pas aller beaucoup plus loin (de peur de les déranger!)... encore 1, 2 châpitres ?**


	20. Chapter 20

_**CHAPITRE 18/18**_

_**Heu là c'est un chapitre un peu différent...**_

_**Le Happy-End !**_

_**MAIS attention je prévois une partie 2 ! Située environ 5 ans plus tard... **_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Callie se réveilla seule ce matin pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines. Habituée à se lever la première pour se rendre à l'hôpital, elle n'appréciait, pas du tout...du tout cette situation. Ignorant son réveil, elle se retourna grognant, sans savoir que la blonde avait exactement les mêmes réactions lorsque les rôles étaient inversés ...

En enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller de sa belle, son nez entra en contact avec un objet non-identifié... Après un examen hasardeux, mené par un œil mi-clos, la chose fut identifiée comme un post-it, et rose.

Dessus était écrit « Lèves-toi beautiful, une longue journée t'attend...Love. A »

La brunette était perplexe, son esprit encore embué par le sommeil n'arrivait pas à décoder les sous-entendus du message. Mais puisqu'il se terminait par « Love », cela ne pouvait mal se passer ? Rassurée, elle décida de profiter des dernières minutes qu'il lui restait avant de se lever et inhala profondément l'oreiller d'Arizona. C'était moins efficace que la vraie, mais la sensation de sa présence devrait réussir à la faire tenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit enfin la blonde.

Arrivée dans la cuisine elle se prépara aveuglément un café. Elle sorti donc une tasse, une assiette, un couteau, et attendit patiemment l'arrivée de sa boisson courage .

Lorsqu'elle se décida à ouvrir ses yeux mis-clos, elle tomba nez à nez avec une nouvelle série de post-it.

Un sur la tasse, l'autre sur la cafetière ou encore un dans son assiette. Levant un sourcil inquisiteur, elle commença à déchiffrer cette écriture qu'elle connaissait que trop-bien.

« Au » et « Chasse » étaient écrit séparément la laissant de plus en plus perplexe. Elle se décida alors à appeler Arizona, pour savoir de quoi il était question, mais même son répondeur était devenu énigmatique.

« Cherches encore Calliope... » suivi du rire de la blonde.

De plus en plus perturbée, la brunette continua de cogiter tout en déjeunant. Elle aperçut alors un autre papier rose... « trésors »

« Sérieusement Arizona ? « Chasse au trésors » ? Mais t'as quel age ? »

Malgré son apparent scepticisme, Callie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ces petites attentions. La blonde avait toujours le don de la faire rire et si elle était le trésors il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle allait se mettre à chercher...

S'habillant à la hâte, la elle pris la direction de l'hôpital...Mais biensur, un autre papiers rose l'attendaient dans son casier.

« formule magique : Tu es magnifique »

Callie soupira devant l'incompréhension grandissante qui la gagnait. Même si sa curiosité était piquée à vif, elle était sure qu'Arizona ferait son apparition tôt ou tard. Elle décida donc de ne pas perdre plus de temps et de commencer ses visites.  
>Sur le chemin, elle fut interpellée par Karev. Le jeune homme la regarda arriver de loin, fixant insidieusement la brunette.<p>

« Hey Doc la forme ? »

Il la regardait avec un sourire en coin, ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer Callie.

« C'est Dr Torres pour toi Karev, et arrête de me fixer comme ça, pervers ! »

Le jeune interne ria encore une fois avant de passer à l'action

« Hey Blondie m'a filé un truc pour vous Doc ! Mais il me faut la formule magique ! »

Réalisant ce qui l'attendait, la brunette dégluti audiblement...

Prise d'un rire nerveux, elle attrapa Karev par sa blouse et lui murmura « Tu es magnifique » avant de le menacer de l'émasculer au moindre commentaire.

Prenant la menace au sérieux, il se dépêcha de lui donner... une brosse à dent.

« Aucun humour »

« Je t'ai entendu Karev! »

Callie regarda l'objet avant de s'en emparer et de partir en grommelant. La blonde essaya t-elle de lui passer un message sur son hygiène dentaire ?

Xxxxxxxxx

2H après, la brunette était de plus en plus perplexe. Elle avait reçu un autre « indice » de la part de Christina Yang après lui avoir donné le mot de passe à contre-coeur « Je veux m'endormir dans tes bras ». La crise de rire de l'interne après cette déclaration fut bien vite calmée par une menace de doigts brisés...  
>Quoi qu'il en soit, la brune reparti rapidement en possession d'un magnifique... mug décoré avec le mot « Calliope ».<p>

Ce petit jeu commençait vraiment à l'agacer, quoiqu'en soit le but, il semblait bien loin de la surprise sexy et romantique qu'elle avait espéré.  
>Jetant un regard noirs aux curieux qui fixaient la brosse à dent pour enfant dépassant de sa poche de blouse, elle se rendit à son bureau.<p>

Après quelques minutes de tranquillité, elle fut interrompu par le Dr. Bailey qui lui lançait un regard...A la Bailey

« Quoi ? »

« , j'ai...quelques chose pour vous »

La brunette s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, elle avait effectivement trouvé un autre post-it, mais elle sentait que Miranda Bailey n'était pas du genre à savoir en apprécier le contenu.  
>Jouant les dupes, elle tenta une approche directe.<p>

« Oui ? Bien donnez le moi... »

La petite bonne femme la regarda donc une nouvelle fois avec instance

« J'ai d'autres choses à faire Torres que de jouer les...messagers ou je ne sais quoi ! Aller !...»

Bailey se dirigea alors vers la sortie d'un pas lent

« Tu es super sexy ! »

La phrase lui avait échappé brusquement, sans qu'elle n'ai aucun contrôle.  
>Le sourcil levé, le chirurgien lui jeta à nouveau un regard paralysant , pourtant en regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir que cela l'amusait beaucoup...<br>Callie elle n'avait pas le recul suffisant pour en prendre conscience et pensa qu'elle venait de subir l'une des situations les plus gênantes de sa vie !

Sans autre mot, Bailey lui lança un porte clé en forme de cœur...

Tout ça...Pour ça...

Excédée, la latina composa une nouvelle fois le numéro de la blonde sans succès.  
>Si elle voulait l'humilier publiquement, elle avait réussi !<p>

Trois autres post-it plus tard, elle avait pu complimenter le Dr. Altman sur son « corps de déesse » ou encore le sur sa façon « divine d'embrasser », pour finir en beauté lorsque le chef Webber l'obligea à prononcer son mot de passe : « Je t'aime ».

Hormis les éclats de rire de ses confrères, elle avait récolté un haut de pyjama « Belle au bois dormant », puis le shorty bas de pyjama « Belle au bois dormant » et enfin...une enveloppe et un ours en peluche remis solennellement par son Chef...

Elle se dirigea alors à la hâte dans la première salle de garde non-utilisée avant d'ouvrir avec précipitation le bout de papier.

**« Ma Calliope,**

**Sache que toutes ces phrases que je t'ai écrites représentent ce que tu es pour moi...  
><strong>

**Rends-toi à l'adresse indiquée, mais attention il y a un dress code …**

**Je t'aime,**

**A. »**

Souriant aux propos de sa belle malgré son impatience, la brunette ne mis que 30s à se retrouver en dehors de l'hôpital.  
>Elle tapa l'adresse sur son Iphone avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était qu'à 15 minutes à pied.<p>

Marchant à pas rapide, elle ne pu qu'apprécier la beauté du quartier. Les immeubles anciens, ainsi que les petits commerces donnaient un cachet particulier au lieu.  
>Perdue dans son observation, elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait dépassé le numéro 23...<p>

Elle fit donc demi-tour et se trouva nez à nez avec un immeuble de la fin du XIXe, s'étendant sur 3 étages. Une imposante porte en fer forgé marquait l'entrée.

La brunette poussa doucement la porte qui s'ouvrit à son grand étonnement.  
>Sa surprise ne fit que s'accroître lorsqu'elle vit une pluie de pétales de rose disposés sur le marbre gris du hall de l'immeuble.<br>Sentant son cœur s'accélérer, elle suivi ce chemin tracé avec hâte avant de remarquer que l'escalier ne menait qu'à une seule porte.

D'un geste hésitant, elle tourna la poignée avant de s'apercevoir que la porte était fermée. Après plusieurs tentatives, la frustration était à son maximum et la brunette commença à s'énerver. Elle dialogua une nouvelle fois le numéro d'Arizona, toujours sans réponse.  
>Après plusieurs minutes, elle s'assit devant la porte, la tête enfoui dans ses mains. Cette surprise était décidément ratée. Epuisée, énervée, elle était terriblement confuse par tout ce que lui avait réservé cette journée.<p>

Un vibrement la fit sursauter et elle regarda son portable : un message d'Arizona

**« Regardes mieux... »**

Riant d'agacement, la latina repris le chemin vers la porte plus agacée que jamais. N'observant aucun détail supplémentaire, elle se décida à reprendre le chemin depuis le hall sans succès... Le problème restait le même, elle devait ouvrir la porte...

Elle essaya alors de comprendre le sens des objets qu'elle avait récoltés, ils avaient certainement pour but de lui faire comprendre quelques chose...  
>Malheureusement, son esprit restait blanc, rien de lui venait...Une brosse à dent, un Mug, un porte clé, un pyjama et un ours en peluche.<p>

Pourtant en regardant de plus près, l'ours possédait une poche...Une poche...Pour y mettre son pyjama biensur !

Callie riait, il n'y avait décidément que sa copine pour avoir de telles idées. Elle ouvrit alors le ventre de la peluche, et sa respiration s'arrêta. Une clé était gentiment placée sur le tissus, mise en évidence par un ruban de satin rouge.

La réalisation frappa alors Callie de plein fouet et elle pris l'objet de ses mains tremblantes. Cela ne pouvait être ça ? Elles en avaient parlé depuis plusieurs semaines, mais de là à...

Déterminée, elle s'avança une nouvelle fois près de la porte et plaça d'une main peu assurée la clé dans la serrure.  
>Effectuant une brève pression, elle entendit un loquet bouger et la porte s'ouvrit doucement...<p>

Sa bouche s'ouvrit devant ce qui l'attendait. Un appartement immense entouré de baies vitrées laissant apparaître les lumières de la villes. Les volumes magnifiques donnaient un charme tout particulier à l'endroit. Avançant prudemment, elle remarqua le parquet en bois exotique qui ornait le sol. La décoration était sobre mais chaleureuse, dans le plus pure style New Yorkais.

Cependant, toujours aucune trace d'Arizona

Découragée pour un temps, la latina décida d'explorer le loft plus en détail. Elle découvrit alors la cuisine, une première chambre, un bureau, une immense salle de bain décorée de mosaïques italiennes. En un mot, même si la brune avait l'habitude du luxe, l'émerveillement était total. Ce lieu avait quelques chose de particulier, elle s'y sentait...chez elle.

Ouvrant la dernière porte, son cœur fit un bon lorsqu'elle aperçu Arizona, sagement assise sur un grand lit en bambou, un livre à la main

« Ah Calliope ! Bienvenue chez toi...»

La blonde se leva alors à la hâte, révélant un magnifique pyjama « prince charmant ».

Callie ne pu s'empêcher de sentir l'émotion l'envahir, c'était donc bien ça, c'était le lieu qu'avait choisi Arizona pour elle. Pour vivre avec elle...  
>Personne n'avait jamais eu une aussi douce attention pour elle et la latina ne pu réprimer ses larmes. De gros sanglots incontrôlables s'échappèrent sous le regard horrifié d'Arizona.<p>

« Tu n'aimes pas! Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée Callie ! J'aurai pas du, c'était totalement stupide de ma part ! J'ai cru que tu aimerais...Mais on peut totalement le rendre ! Et on va le rendre, on va...Je vais appeler le propriétaire...je vais l'appeler là tout de suite... ! »

La blonde se jeta alors sur son sac mais fut stoppée violemment et jetée sur le lit. Confuse, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la brunette s'était placée au dessus d'elle, plaçant une main sur sa bouche.

« C'est parfait Arizona, c'est...plus que je n'aurais pu rêver »

La blonde se détendit instantanément devant la sincérité qui se reflétait dans les yeux humides de Callie.

Arizona l'attrapa alors par sa veste, l'attirant un peu plus vers elle. Les deux femmes restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, avant que la blonde ne remarque l'impardonnable.

« Ou est ton pyjama Calliope ? »

La brunette se mis alors à rire, roulant sur le dos pour pouvoir se lever. Elle se dirigea alors vers son sac avant de jeter un à un tous les objets récoltés

« Tu parles de ce truc ? » Elle brandit le tissus rose sous le nez de d'Arizona

« Hey ! C'est un super truc, pas juste un « truc », pis tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour passer la nuit ! T'as vu j'ai pensé à la brosse à dent, à ta tasse pour demain matin...Et même au nounours pour t'endormir »

La jeune femme était visiblement fière d'elle et la latina ne pu s'empêcher de rire une nouvelle fois au plan mis en place par Arizona. Il y a quelques mois encore elle n'était qu'une âme en peine brisée par la vie, et aujourd'hui...Aujourd'hui elle était tout. Son amie, son amante, son monde...

Voyant le visage de Callie retrouver son sérieux, la blonde se leva à son tour pour aller à sa rencontre. Elle pris son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. En la regardant une nouvelle fois, la brune savait que c'était pour toujours. Qu'elle ne vivrait que pour cela, que pour des moments avec Arizona.

« Je t'aime »

L'intensité était-elle dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle prononça cette phrase, que la blonde sentit ses jambes vaciller. Tout était dit, et bien plus. Aujourd'hui était définitivement le commencement d'un «pour toujours » entre elles.

L'atmosphère étant devenue très lourde et émotionnelle, la blonde tenta de revenir à un sujet plus... « léger ».

« Et ce pyjamas Dr Torres ? »

Sans un autre mot, elle commença à enlever les vêtements de Callie, les yeux dans les yeux. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas, elle ne faisait qu'observer les gestes de sa compagne, sa confiance totale.

Les mains d'Arizona commencèrent à trembler au moment d'ôter les dernières pièces de tissus de la jeune femme. Le moment pouvait paraître totalement anodin, pourtant Callie avait la gorge serrée, émue par tant d'attention

Quoiqu'il se passe entre-elles à l'avenir, elles étaient sures de toujours retrouver leur chemin l'une vers l'autre. Car Calliope Torres et Arizona Robbins étaient ce qu'on appelle des âmes sœurs... et ce fait allait changer leur vie à jamais...

**TBC**


End file.
